quand tous debuta
by remus-lunard
Summary: Quand on a la haine...on ne vois pas la vérité qui est pourtant flachante...mais james sera le premier a s en rendre compte....il est prêt a tous pour proteger la seul femme qu il n a jamais aimé, et elle aussi--FIC TERMINE--
1. J

LORSQUE TOUS DEBUTA………………

La porte de la bibliothéque s ouvrit brusquement laissant parretre une lily furieuse hurlant de rage…se n'était pourtant pas son habitudede s emporter ainsi.. 

Elle qui était si douce et etait d ailleur reputer pour sa gentillesse sa comprehention et son eternel patience bref une fille superbe intérieurement ET extérieurement 

Une fois la porte de la bibliothéque depassait,elle eclata en sanglot comme si elle sen etait retenu tout la journée et elle se mit a courir le plus vite possible,traversant la grande salle pour accéder à aux escaliers

Elle entendait derriere elle la voie de madame pince qui furlait toutes sortes de chatiments quelle lui ferait si elle l attrapait et a par cette voie, il y avait la voie de……..REMUS ???

Mais quest ce qu il lui voulait encore !!

Aucune importance se n était pas le probleme pour l instant Lily se soucier plus de ne pas trop percuter les eleves sur son passage,mais quand méme..c 'était pas rien q un des plus beau mec de l école lui cour après 

ATTEND…….LILY ATTEND !!!

NON laisse moi hurla t elle avec desespoir et en accelerant le maximum sa course…elle avait trop peur qu il la rattrape pour lui dire je ne sais quoi peut etre un faux reconfort…

Sa course lui parrut durer une étérnité ,elle ignorait totalement ou elle se trouvait mais elle s'en foutait royalement tant que c'était loin de ce pove type et loin des éleves moqueurs ……bref…loin du monde quoi !

Elle ne s arréta que lorsequelle fut sur que ni remus ni quiconque d autre ne lui courrait après ou ne l appelé .Observant les allantour inquiéte a travers ses yeux remplies de larmes et se demandant ou elle avait bien pu attérire

Elle mis un certain temps de reflexion avant de remarquer quelle était dans le couloir ou se trouvait les gigantestques salles de bains des prefets et……….evidamment …elle était préféte 

Sans attendre,elle entra dans la grande salle tapis de marbre blanc, alluma de multiple robinet en or,se déshabilla et plongea dans la piscine

Sa colére s attenua un peu laissant place a la déprime….

Elle avait cru juste un moment que ce Potter pouvait rester sérieux au moin un pitit moment.et bien non….il avit fallu qu il l a ridiculise devant tous le monde mais en plus devant les erpentar…il allait payer ce qu il lui avait fait (normalement c était les autres a qui il attribuait ses mauvaise blagues,bien que ça n avait pas l air d une blague mais bon)

Ses yeux se remirent a se remplir de larmes avant de se deverser dans la piscine

Il fallait quelle se redresse un peu bon sang…elle n allit pas se faire abattre par un sale pretentieux non !      SI ??

Elle s'asseya sur l escalier qui descendait dans la piscine afafin de reflechi avec horreur (il faut dire)à la façon dont elle allait se cacher des serpentard qui ne s en doutant pas allaient ouvertement se moquer d elle le restant de l année voir plus loin encore   

Tous ça a cause d une seul personne grogna t elle 

Elle croyait que l abscence de sirius remus et petter allait le faire changer de comportement mais le probleme c qu ils étaient présent pas aussi prés que d habitude maus assé prés de sa tablepour qu ils rient ases blagues idiotes

Lily n'avait rien contre les amis de James mais lui…..elle le haissait Elle detestait tous en lui…ses yeux,ses cheveux sa maniére de la regarder quand elle entrait dans la salle commune la façon dont il ébouriffait constamment  ses cheveux et la fait qu il lui demande sous le chantage de sortir avec lui(ne vous en fait pas elle reffusait a tous les coup héhéhéh e brave petite)……….et cela duré depuis 6 ans, en fait depuis son entré a l école quoi….

Et le temps n avait fait qu empirait les choses……. 

Je le hais repeta t elle obstinemment

EEEEEEEEH c est quoi se gros mensonges ??

Manquer plus que ça…. la petite voie en elle qui la contredisait tous le temps

NON je le haïs…je le haïs

JE LE HAÏS !!!!

Elle c était surprise à le dire a voie haute et elle craignait d avoir reveillé toute l école…reveiller ???

Eh oui en effet il faisait nuit noir dehors et lily etait paniqué à l idée de savoir  quelle avait peut etre manqué le couvre feu

Merde !

 roooooooooh c est pas beau de dire des gros mot

EH c est toi qui parles

Depuis combien de temps était t elle resté ici ???

Aucune idée

 En tous cas assé de temps pour que l eau tiédisse comme ça

Elle sortit brusquement de la piscine mais un bruit sourd provenant de la porte la fit sursauter et elle retomba dans l eau la serviette accrochait a sa taille 

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant deux silhouettes à l entré de la porte………….il ne lui manquait plus que ça…après cette fait ridiculisé par James il fallait que quelqu'un la voie nu

A son grand soulagement, il  s agissait de ses deux meilleures amies : GABRIELLE LEVY (communement surnommée Gabi la terreur de la nuit) et LINDSAY  COOLWENS (euh….pas de surnom bizaroïde) 

Mais qu est ce que tu foutais ???? hurla Gabrielle .

ça fait des heures qu on te cherche compléta Lindsay furieuse

Je………

Tu sais pas comment on c est inquiétée …..

Mais je…….

…quand tu as disparut…

LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME !!....ecoutez moi bon sang  finit elle par dire timidement regrettant son accés de colére

Les deux jeunes fille la regarderent ebahies et rougir instantannement

C'était la premiere fois que Lily hurlait si fort sauf lorsqu il sagissait  de hurler de rire 

Lily revint à sa déprime,  elle  les regardait avec des yeux de chien battu

Lindsay et Gabrielle tombérent tous de suite sous le charmes de ses magnifiques yeux vert emmeraudes qui reflettaient son humeur quelle le veuille ou non

Lily eu un faible sourire avant de reprendre l'exprètion  de deséspoir qu elle avait au départ

Bon allé venait vous tremper avec moi….je sais que vous en rêvez depuis déjà longtemps

En effet …une fois les paroles de Lily  pronnonçées…les deux jeunes filles se déshabillérent à la vitesse de l éclair avant de plongeait dans l eau redevenut  chaude automatiquement  .

Le moral de Lily remonta un peu grace a la presence de ses maies mais elle redescendit  en fléche lorsque Gabrielle lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé….

De tout façon tu seras obligées de nous le raconter a un moment ou a un autre lui dit Gabrielle en la menaçant du doigt

Autant souffrir maintenant que plus tard  au moin tu en seras débarassé ajouta lindsay en lui lachant un sourire réconfortant 

Elles avaient raison….D un coté,elle avait une petite voie qui leur disait d allé se faire voir et plus , tandis que l autre avait l air plus simpatique et leur racontait toute l histoire du début a la fin

Elle opta pour la seconde solution

Elle étais terrorisé du fait de tous leur raconter mais elle pris une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage

Comme vous le savez,Mc Gonagall a placé les éléves en plusieurs groupes de deux personnes pour travailler sur l'exposé demandé…..et je ne sais pas comment ,peut etre sous hypnose mais James a fait en sorte qu on soit ensemble pour l éxposé des Animagus   finit t elle par dire la voie accablée de douleur  

Wahoo la chance cria gabrielle exitait comme une puce

Lindsay lui lanca un regard noir qui la fit taire sur le champs

Comme tu dis la chance….je croit que j aurais préféré sortir avec Snape plutot que de travailler avec Potter 

Les jeunes filles en face d air firent mine de vomir dans la piscine en s enfoncant le doigt dans la bouche

Arréte steuplais…on vient de manger beurk

Lily eu un sourire amusée……..en tant normal , elle aurait éclaté de rire mais la tristesse faisait son effet

Donc reprit t elle en regagnant sa téte d enterrement …. J ai dû le rejoindre a la bibliothéque après les court..

Bien sur quand je suis arrivé il n'était pas encore la et j ai fait la bétise desperer qu il ne viendrait pas accompagnait des ses amis

Loupé ….contrairement a Jame s ils étaient arrivés déjà  arrivé depuis un bon quart d heure et c etaient installé a proximité de ma table

Tous mes espoir on definitivement coulé à l eau lorsque je les vu arriver dans la bibliotheque accompagné de son fan club composé bien evidamment de filles .

Elles l empechaient de passer pour me rejoindre ….James c est arréter leur a dit je ne sais quoi en me designant  ce qui a d ailleur provoqué des petit cris , son regard croisa le mien et il y avit dans ses yeux une lueur petillante

Aïe !!dirent  elles en méme temps 

Mauvais coup ! continua lindsay

Je ne te le fais pas dire  

J ai dû attendre que son fan club se fasse degager par la bibliothequere pour que monsieur daigne commençait a travailler 

Je dois vous avouer qu au depart tout se passait normalement malgrés le mauvairs presentiment qui me harcelait 

Le plus soulant c était les filles qui passaent prés de moi en chuchotant et en me laçant des regards a vous faire froid dans le dot mais se n etait pas u probleme majeur….James ne m interresse pas du tout 

Bref finallement on a fait l arithmancie ensemble touours dans un cadre très scolaire

Lily ?

Mmmmh !!

Tourne un peu ta feuille je voudrais voir la formul que tu as utilisé ici…

Il faut vous dire que je suis restée completement sur le c…James Potter avoir un probléme dans quelque matiére que se soit

Elle deglutit difficilement  , elle arrivait a la partit la plus difficile a raconter

Olala !! chuchota lindasy…je craint le pire

Il etait assis juste en face de moi….nos jambes se touchaient quelque fois mais ça m était completement egale

Il  c est penché de mon coté de la table pour regarder ma feuille,j était tellement  concentré dans mes calcul que je ne m etais  pas rendu compte qu il était trop préte de moi et lorsque que j airelevé mon visage, il ma regardait droit dans les yeux, il ma attraper le manton et ma embrassé langouresement

Gabrielle et Lindsay la regardaient les yeux rond en retenant leur respiration

Lily se sentait très mal…elle etait a present rouge ecarlate …le fait de leur avoir tout avoué la soulagea un peu mais elle avait terriblement honte….

Et..et tu ne t es pas defendu  dit bruquement lindsay en sortant de sa transe

Oh si bien sur je me suis débattus mais il ne voulait apparament pas lacher prise alors je lui est enfoncé le baguette dans l oeuil et lui est foutu une claque mais je croit que le plus douloureux c etait la baguette dit elle en souriant face  a ce delicieux souvenir

D un coté Lily esperait de tous son cœur qu elles ne demnadent pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas lancé de sortileges…elle qui etait une championne en la matiére

Elle reffusait sollanellement de leur preciser quelle avais a ce moment la bouche trop occupée a ce moment l

Gabrielle la regardait encore terrifiée les yeux fixant un point imaginaire et blanche comme un minge . elle  secoua la téte clinia des yeux et repris peu a peu des couleurs …elle regarda Lily pui Lindsay et encore Lily

Et pour remus ???

Quoi ???dit elle interloqu

Oui tu a très bien compris….pourquoi lupin te courait après en hurlant ton nom

A present elle s en rappelé …se souyvenir lui etait completement sorti de la téte 

Il…il a fait ça ?repondit t elle sur un ton faussement étonnée 

Ooooooooooh c est si romantique !!!s'écria lindsay

Nan nan nan il ni a rien de romantique il c est juste inquieté un peu de me voir partir en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corp…je suis sur que Sirius aurais fait la même chose

Lindsay et gabrielle se ragardaient amusé de voir leur amie si paniqué …elle eclaterent de rire et n insisterent pas sur le fait que lupin lui avait couru après a travers tout l evonle en hurlant son nom

Elles remonterent discretement dans leur chambre et pour ce qui en resté de Lily, elle pensait serieusement a allé se jeter du haut de la tour de divination au petit matin

Elle etait terrifier a l idée de revoir James le lendemain


	2. A

Tatzaaaaaaaaaaaaaamh…….me revoila…vous croyais pas que j allais vous laissé avec ce manque(humhumhum que je suis modeste)^^

En fait j éspére juste que le premier chapitre vous a plus…c que je debute voyez vous(je rougis là sa va pas ça) et donc j éspére que c t pas trop niais

Bref malheuresement…j ai omis de vous precisez que des petit review de temps en tant….chuis pas contre

A vrai dire je suis méme pour oh et puis zut………JE VEUX DES REVIEWWWWW raaaaaaaaaaaaahrgh

^^

bref passons j espere juste que la suite du chapitre vous plaira(je c je c les premier était un peu court mais c que c la premiere fois donc soyez indulgeant)

                                                                         *****************$$$$$*****************

-Aïeu !hurla james  …..vas y mollo

-J aimerais bien ,mais tu n arrete pas de bouger  dit remus accroupis devant lui tenant dans la main un bout de viande qu il lui posa sur l oeuil

Sirius était assis prés de james ricanant doucement….

-Qu est ce que tu as a rigoler « faux frére »

Sirius pris un air faussement outrag

-Oh moi ?....rien, peut étre est ce le fait que tu viens de te prendre un baguette dans l'oeuil de la part d une jeune fille dénommée Lily Evans…

James le fusilla du regard

Bon sang James qu est ce qui ta pris de te jeter sur elle comme ça coupa Remus

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre

Eh ben…au départ j etais partis pour lire son court mais je me suis retrouvé trop prét d elle…..il s étala de tous son long sur le lit avant de lacher un long soupir rêveur

Mmmmmh si tu avais vu ses lèvres….fines et sensuels a la fois dit il en souriant les yeux complétement absent 

Arréte …on dirait que tu fais une pub pour un produit lacha Sirius tordu de rire

Remus et peter eclaterent a leur tour de rire seul James ne prennait pas gout a la plaisenterie ,il ne supportait pas qu on se moque de lui ,du moin pas sur ce sujet là…Mais il fallait dire que voir james potter avec cette téte c etait plus que marrant c etais completement ridicule 

Allé arréte de faire cette tête,on t écoute finit par dire Remus  tout en essayant de garder son calme

Ouibonvoilaquoi dit il rapidement

Je n est pas pu y résister…qu est ce que tu veux mon vieux cest pas ma faute……ch'uis un mec comme méme et on va dire qua se moment la j ai pas pu retenir mes pulsions  finit il par dire en fusillant Remus du regard un sourir narquoit accroché au léves

Eh ben…..si j avais des pulsions comme les tiennes je me..

Ne finit pas ta phrases hurla remus la mains sur son cœur je craint le pire….

Cette fois si les 4 jeunes hommes riairent a s en étouffer  

                                                                                  ££££££££££££*******££££££££££££

Lily s eveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit ,elle venait de faire le cauchemard qui revenait de plus en plus fréquamment 

Elle se trouve dans une salle sombre,ou des chandelles flottes dans les airs …..elle a devant ses yeux un spectacle à la base tout à fait ridicule,elle et Peter se tiennent debout, l un face  a l autre pointant leurs baguettes et en positions de duel 

En effet c était totalement ridicule mais malgrés tout une atmosphère assè lourde rendez  la scene stressante.

Peter léve sa baguette, mais lily est plus rapide et l envoit a l autre bout de la salle. Des gémissements de douleurs resonnest en echos dans la grande salle

Elle remarque en s approchant que ces gemissements sont assés étranges et n ont rien de naturel

Inquiéte elle s agenouille prés de la masse informe ecroulait par terre et là …elle se rend compte que se ne sont plus du tous des gemissements …mais  un long rire aiguë et insupportable…..elle se trouve a présent devant un homme qui lui est completement inconnu.L homme se léve,murmure une formule avant qu elle ne puisse réagir et l envoit à son tour de l autre coté de la salle…..

Lily ferme les yeux et attend avec horreur le choque…. Mais rien ne vient ,et reouvre les yeux et a sa plus grande surprise elle se retrouve dans les bras de James Potter qui la regarde avec amour tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux a l oreille

Mon bébé …mon amour est ce que ça va ???

Au moment ou il s appréte a lui donner un baiser.. elle se reveille en sursaut et pris que ce rêve ne soit pas un rêve  prémonitoire

Pourquoi fallait t il quel fasse ce réve a chaque fois ???Le pire c est qulle ne pouvait rien y changee…elle avait beau le réver le réver et le rerever  elle n arrivait pas a s empecher d approcher de la formes qui giseait a terre 

Elle resta aloongée ,les yeux ouvert comme une chouette guettant sa proie…

Son reveil sonna quatre heures plus tard alors qu elle etait en tr1 de se rendormir 

Tatzaaaaaam(je c je c j aime bien ce mot héhéhé) !!chantonna Gabrielle en ouvrant brusquemment les rideaux a baldaquin de sa camarade de chambre

Lily etait completement aveuglait par la lumiére qui faisait en méme temps que Gabi une entrée fracassante

Allé debout flemmerde dit elle anthousiasme 

C est l heure d aller bouff….

Gabrielle s arréta net dans son hélant en remarquant l air achevé de Lily

Lily…ça va ?? t es malades ?

NOOoOoOooon !!pourquoi repondit elle  les yeux a demi fermée et d une vois cassée (peut etre a force d avoir crié sur James se dit elle)

Olala !! ne me dit pas que tu as pensé toute la nuit à ce que t as fait potter hein ???dit elle comme si elle avit peur de sa reponse 

….ne repond pas…question idiote grogna t elle 

Lily malgrés la fatiggue lui fit un grand sourir en guise de remerciemment :elle n aurais pas eu le courage de lui donner toutes sortes de réponses farfelues 

En tous cas tu as choisit le mauvais jour pour etre accablée coupa Lindsay aussi fraiche que la rosé du matin…Nous avons dit elle en prennant la pose d un business man d un cot :3 heures de court les potion …et de l autre 3 heures de court de divination,et ça m ettonerais que tu reprennes ton energie naturel avec cette emploie du temps dit elle finalement en sourient tendrement comme pour la reconforter un peu

Lily manqua de tomber du lit… c était vrai…comment avait elle pu oublier que     Vendredi etait l un des jours des plus pénibles de la semaine…

Dans tous les cas,elle ne pouvait se permettre de manquer un seul court a cause d un ptit coup de barre passagé…..elle avait reussi a tenir le coup jusqu a maintenant, elle arrivait à affronter le vendredi tout l année…alors pourquoi pas maintenant ???

Après un longue lamentation sur leur sort et un simple allé vers la glace(un peu de tenu quand méme …on est des filles ZUT !!),les 3 jeunes femmes descendirent pour prendre leur petits dejeuner comme chaque matin

Mais pour Lily… c etait très différent de chaque matin,elle prennait des risques en s aventurant dans la Grand salle après les evenements d hier soir

Lily trop terrifiait a l idée d entrer et peut etre de ce faire ridiculiser une second fois se cacha derriére Lindsay et Gabrielle

Au départ son plan marcha a merveille jusqua qu un éléve de 6em année a Serpentard ne l a ppercoit 

Eh Evans !!cria t il le plus fort possible pour que tous le monde entende 

Tout trace de sang degagea de son visage ,son cœur fit un saut douloureux dans sa poitrine et repartie de plus belle

C était trop tard pour s enfuire…tous le monde la regardé amusé et moqueur…elle était obligé d attendre sagement son triste sort

C est bizard continua t il…tu as l air crevé…mais qu est ce que tu as bien pu faire cette nuit …

Il se tourna vers James et hurla plus fort que jamais…..N est ce pas POTTER !

Tous les yeux c étaient soudainement tournés vers James…personne ne riaient c était surement dû au fait que James te sa bande étaient très respectés pour leus mauvais coups et pour en l occurrence  l incroyable talent dont il était doté 

Elle serait volontiers parti en courant mais cela n aurait fait qu empirer les choses.

Quand à James…il avait l air parfaitement came et reposé comme si il assistait a un discourt de la part de dumbledore ……Heureusement pour Lily……….il n yavait qu une parti de la salle comtaminé d une soudaine envie de ragarder en leurs direction…ainsi les professeurs n entendaient rien

Elle sentait au fur et a mesure la chaleur remonter dans son visage et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu elle avait dû a present prendre le mme teinte coloré que ses cheveux

Une autre voie retentit..mais cette fois c etait une voie clair et assé grave ,cette voie Lily l avait entendu une multitude de fois lui demander de sortir avec lui 

Jams regardait l éleve de 6em année avec degout…une longue méche  brune cachant son œil 

…l autre par contre etait decouvert et laissé passer une lueur machiavélique dans son regard…. lui donnant apparament un certain charme puisque Lily entendit dans son dot des soupirs et des petits rires…a moin que se  soit lui et pas sa méche qui les interessent enfin bref…. Se n etait pas le proléme pour l instant

Eh Bousnike…tu veux que je dise à voie haute la proposition que tu m as fait hier dans les toilettes…… ?dit il en le regardant cette fois les yeux plissés de malice et en tortillant doucement sa langue en dehor de sa bouche

Ah. apparament non … ! alors la ferme dit il d une voie plus puissante (ne pas oublier les jeunes filles qui poussent un soupirent ,ou qui sursautent a chaque mot sorti de sa bouche)

Bousnike prit une teinte qui rivalisé avec celle de Lily…il regarda autour de lui effrayé avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers

Un tonnére de rires et d applaudissement eclata dans la salle

James salua son public, lachant de vague « merci,merci »

Sirius  Remus et Peter lu serraient la main avec un air faussement soumis et en inclinant le téte ……isl étaient tous tordu de rire

Gabrielle et Lindsay riaient la bouche grandes ouvertes….Seul Lily ne riait pas trop heureuse d avoir échappé au terrible chatiment qui l attendait

Les heures de divination passaient doucement .Lily se trouvait assise entre ses deux meilleures amies et se contentait d écouter et de rire au plaisenteries  qu elles lachaient chacunes a leur tour.  

Elle n osait pas dire quoi que se soi de peur de casser l ambiance joyeuse qui régnait après l interruption de James

Lindsay et Gabrielle essayaient de ne pas regarder  Lily dans les yeux….celle ci avait l incroyable don de rependre la déprime en un clin d œil 

Seul James pouvait résister a cette hepidémie visuel…..il l a regardait plus intensemment que jamais 

Eh ! fais gaffe !lui cria Sirius en dégageant brusquement sa feuille …tu baves sur ma leçon !!

Remus retint un rire goguenard  contrairement a Peter qui se cacha derriére son pouf pour s ettouffer de rire librement 

Le  professeur de divination      Madame Villerés le regarda d un visage doux mais de deux yeux puissament meurtriers 

Pettigrown !!

Esc…escusez moi  professeur couina Peter en ^perdant soudainement son sourire au coin des levres    

Cela ne vous fait rien de savoir que la semaine sera emplis de terribles malheures ???dit elle d une voie autoritaire

Si…si bien sur professeur

Remus lui tenait fermement l épaule…s il ne l avait pas fait,Peter se serait jeté a terre pour lui embrasser les pieds….on peut dire que Madame villerés avait un regards très persuasif surtout sur des etres faibles et naifs…. comme Peter Pettigrown

Lily recommançait peu a peu a reprendre des couleurs et a rire ouvertement.Sa faigue était passé en mémetemps que ses cours( elle avait eu le temps de dormir 2 heures durant le cour de divination….pourquoi s en priver ?)

La nuit tombait a tout vitesse,lorsqu on était éléve a l ecole Poudlar …partageait entre les rigolades et le travaille

Bref… pour de ce qui en était de son exposé avec James,Llily avait reussi a convaincre Mc gonagall de la mettre avec quel qu un d autre…..

Mince sirius !!....Se n'était pas un trop gros probléme de traviller avec lui mais disons qu elle aurait espérer avoir quelqu un de plus….calme

Après les court elle s en alla le rejoindre a la bibliothéque comme il en était convenu…..mais évidemment comme tous bon maraudeur qui se respect…il n était pas encore l

Lily aimé bien Sirius bien qu il soit de la méme trempe que Potter, il l accompagnait dans tous ces mauvais coups …..mais il y avait quelque chose qui les rendait différent :peut etre est ce le fat qu il ne lui demande pas constamment de sortir avec lui 

Ah sirius , sirius ,sirius ….il est drolement mignon, tu ne trouves pas ??

Oh non ..pas toi , pas maintenant pense t elle alerte

Si ,si !!

Et voila….toujours la quand il faut pas….la petite voie dans sa téte  resonnait toujours au mauvais moment

Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer devant un tel mec ?

Craquer ??pourquoi craq…..

Lily s arréta soudainement de respirer craignant qu il entende la petite voie qui criait en elle,sirius venait d entrer dans l a bibliothéque  de son pas gracieux 

Il était comme ,d habitude d ailleur, accompagné d un horde de jeunes filles trottinant et gloussants joyeusement a ses coté, totalement obnibulées par ses moindres faits et gestes

Apparament ,elles ne paraissaient pas le moin du monde…………trop fiére  d attirer l attention 

Madame Pince par contre chargea comme un taureau vers une veste rouge

Black !!hurla t elle

Ouiiiiiiiiii qui m appel ? dit il, son éternel sourire narquois aux levres,sachant très bien que la bibliothéquere  allait lui faire une reflexion sur son escorte

DEHORS !!

Il ricana un moment

Désolé …mais je vais devoir vous importuner encore un moment…Le professeur Mc Gonagall ma ordonné d aller travailler avec Lily Evans qui ne doit pas etre loin d ailleur

Il lança une recherche visuel a travers toute la salle jusqua que ses yeux s arréte sur lily….il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour prouver a madame pince qu elle etai bien là et que se n etait pas un mensonge

La bibliothéquere hesita un moment ,fixant black d un air mauvais.

Je vous laisse travailler !!finit elle par dire

Sirius leva les bras en signe de victoire mais n emit pas un seul son

Elle se retourna plus rouge que jamais

Par contre….vous me dégagé votre fan club, black

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme si c était  la chose la plus farfelue qu il n est jamais entendu

Une fois Pince tourné il se mis a lui lancer autant d insulte qu il le pouvait et en faisant en sorte quelle ne l entende pas

Il fit degagé rapidement le petit troupeau de mouto….de jeunes filles derrière lui

Alors …tu es sur qu il est pas trop craquant !continua la voie dans sa téte

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle venait de s apercevoir de sa présence

Pour une fois la voie n avait pas tord….

Sirius marchait vers elle,passant sa main dans ses long cheveux bruns luisant ….. de beau yeux bleu  couleur mer ,regardaient dans sa direction

Mayday,Mayday…notre cible nous à localisé,elle approche…abandonnez votre mission…. C est un ordre !!

Lily envoya son regard valsser vers les etagéres….Sirius approchait vers elle a grand pas

C est vrai !! il est drolement mignon..pas etonnant que tout les filles craquent pour lui…..toute mais pas elle

Elle n était pas du genre a craquer pour un physique avantageux…..sinon a l heure qu il etait elle serait en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec James 

Et puis…Sirius était un ami, du moin c est ce qu elle croyait

Salut Lily jolie !!dit il de sa voie la plus douce 

Bonjour Sirius !!dit elle en répriment un sourire .Ses doutes étaient confirmée …c etait bien un ami

Il faut absolument que je te félicite lui dit il en lui tendant une main fine

Euh….à propos de quoi ??demanda t elle interloquée

Sirius eu l air choqué mais se reprit instantanement 

Hum …et bien sache Lily jolie que tu es la première fille à avoir frappé Monsieur Potter….les autres n ont pas osé dit il en souriant de plus belle

Logique quand on est beau et séduisant et qu on me ressemble !!dit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en prenant la pose

Il se baissa avec  d incroyable reflexe lorsque Lily lui envoya son cahier en pleine figure

Elle était completement tordu de rire

C est ça et moi je suis la reine d Angleterre dit elle hilare

Sirius pris un air faussement choqu

Il n y a rien de drole…se n est que pur verité…..un peu de tenu jeune fille

Bon allé assis toi...et arréte de dire des bétises finit elle par dire entre deus sanglots

En tous cas heureux de te revoir sourire je préfére ça plutot que te voir tirer la tronche comme ce matin

Ce matin ?....ah oui ce matin

Il s asseya en face d elle, regarda a droite en direction de James qui n était évidemment  là et a droite en direction de Remus ( bref ils étaient tous là,sans aucun doute)

Il s approcha doucement de lily  

Tu lui en veux toujours autant pour hier ??lui chuchota t il a l oreille

Lily était trop concentrée sur les lévres de Sirius pour entendre ce qu il disait

Il avait de belle lévres fines et brillantes.Elle le vit passer sa langue sensuellement sur la lévre superieur avant de retourner dans sa bouche(Hé …mais c au meuf de faire ça)

C est bon….je suis sur que si tu  l embrassais maintenant il se laisserais faire…..et en plus tu rendrais Potter jaloux !lui murmura la petite voie

Youhooooooo !!Lily !!tu mentend

Elle releva brusquement sa téte quittant des yeux les appétissantes lévres.

Ah oui escuse moi….tu disais ??

Sirius la regarda méfient recula un peu et reformula sa question

Tu lui en veux toujours autant ?

Lily devint rouge de rage…comment pouvais t il lui posé cette question alors que la réponse était évidente

D accord , d accord…j ai rien dit !reprend ton souffle.Et euh…mais s il ta défendu au p'tit déj' tenta t il une second foit

Lily le ragardait furieuse….on pouvait méme apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses narrines

Ok ok oubli completement ce que je viens de te dire….bon et si on commençait à travailler hein ??

Incroyable.Lui qui était toujours prés a la déconnade absolu , venait de lui proposer en premier de commencer à travailler alors que normalement il aurait fallu un miracle pour le faire bosser…il voulait surement se faire pardonner se dit elle

Ils travaillérent sérieusement ,en blaguant un peu,quand méme durant deux longues heures

Ouuuuuuf bientôt finit !

Mouaih, mais il reste encore pas mal de boulot a faire pour arriver a la fin de l expos

Elle s arréta net 

Sirius n était plus du tout avec elle….il était bien sur devant elle , mais ces yeux étaient complétement absent :ils fixaient quelque chose ou quelqu un en direction de la porte

Lily avait beau claquer des doigt devant lui…aucun reflex, aucune reaction humaine   .Lily tourna discrtement son regard vers la port pour voir ce qui pouvait a ce point attirer son attention.

Cela devait surement étre quelqu un de très important à ces yeux ,Sirius n avait pas l habitude d étre a ce point dans les vappes ….bref…..le quelque chose qu il regardait devait etre  fabuleux

Lily balaya du regard la bibliothéque jusqu a la porte :Ses yeux fixaient une magnifiques jeunes filles brune qui cherchait elle aussi quelqu un des yeux

Gabrielle ?

                                                                          ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Eh voilu j éspére que la suite voua a plus….^^

Euh….je sais que je fait beaucoup de fautes d othographes mais ny prenais pas garde

Par contre un ptit review serait le bienvenu^^

Musmus 


	3. M

Bon et bien j éspére que la suite vous a plus….et pour ce qui en est des fautes d orthographes (héhéhhéhé) je vais maméliorer(merci pour ta charmante proposition mlle moony)

Et merci pour vos review sa ma fait très plaisir……

J ai deja une suite bien construite

Voila c tous^^

                                                §§§§ 

Gabrielle ?

Gabrielle arrêta son regard sur Lily lui fit un petit signe de la main et souria spontanément à  la vu de la charmante personne qui l accompagnait 

Pas possible….sirius était complètement hypnotisé par le regard bleu turquoise de la jeune femme.

Gabrielle marcha en direction de leur table…. Plus sur d elle que jamais

Elle n en croyait pas ses yeux…sirius black le grand  type séduisant était obnubilé par une de ses meilleures amie !!!!!!

Mmmmmmh y a d'l amour dans l air chuchota une fois de plus la petite voie dans sa tête

Lily remarqua que Sirius avait soudainement changé de position…il était passé de « effondré sur la table » à « je suis graaaaaave décontract les jambe écartées sur ma chaise… » .

Elle remarqua aussi cette petite lueur dans ses yeux bleu foncés c était une lueur d espoir mélangée a ce regard transperçant qui faisait fondre toute les filles susceptible d aimer un garçon                       

Mais le problème c était que Gabrielle était aussi une spécialiste en la matière…Elle aussi avait des tactiques de drague cachée dans sa réserve personnelle et comme par hasard elle élaborait en ce moment la méme que celle de Sirius…..

Salut Lily dit elle en souriant (dû a la présence de Sirius)

Salut  répondit elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

En un regard Gabrielle compris ce qui se pass

Boujouuuuuuuuuur Black !dit elle plus lentement, le regard flamboyant

Gabrielle avait parfaitement comprit le message de Lily et changea de tactique de drague. Elle s essaya sur la table entre Sirius et Lily  et croisa les jambes…comme par enchantement sa jupe lui remontait de plus en plus haut, laissant apparaître de magnifiques jambes longues et fines  

Salut Gabrielle lui répondit il  à présent éblouis par ses belles jambes blanches

C était la 1ère fois que Lily voyait Sirius dans cet état l

Bon et bien poulette je crois qu il va falloir que  tu les laisse tranquille,… avant qu elle ne te jette des pierres pensa t elle sous le regard de son amie

Elle ramassa ses affaires lâchant  un bref « à la prochaine fois»à Sirius qui lui répondit par un vague signe de la main .Toujours aussi attiré par le bleu profond de ces yeux…Gabrielle prenait un malin plaisir à le fixer de son regard le plus aguicheur (sa marche a tous les coups héhéhéhé) en s amusent à lever  discrètement sa jupe de plus en plus haut

Heureusement qu ils étaient dans une bibliothèque bourrée d élèves …sinon  (Lily en aurait jeté sa main au feu) ils se seraient jetés l un sur l autre., 

Gabrielle n avait pas l air de tomber sous l irrésistible charme de Sirius, mais connaissant très bien son amie elle pouvait s assurer qu elle était belle et bien sous son charme malgré les apparences trompeuses

Ce ne fut que lorsque que Lily quitta la table qu ils eurent l originalité de commençait une discussion remplaçant les regards langoureux par de jolie petits rires

Lily traversait le couloir de « Jean la terreur » lorsqu elle entendit de rires et des cries

C'est pas vrai….. C est  vraiment impossible de rester 30 secondes tranquille dans cette baraque

Elle se rapprocha doucement de l endroit où provenaient les bruits.

Oh Severus enfin !!  Oublis ta lâcheté et réagis comme UN HOMME !!  Dit le garçon d une voie menacent…..

Lily s en serait douté… il n y avait que lui et Sirius pour le martyriser a longueur de journée ….mais étant donné que Sirius était très « occup » donc il ne restait plus que lui….et puis il n était plus là lorsqu elle avait quitté les pigeons roucouleurs 

POTTER !hurla t elle

Snape était a terre avec sur son torse un James assit a califourchon brandissant son poing rageusement.

A l appel de son nom celui-ci tourna brutalement sa tête manquant de se provoquer un torticolis…

Oulah !et ben …il na pas l air de très bonne humeur ajouta la petite voie dans sa tête

Se n est pas le moment !

Qu est ce qui n est pas le moment ??Demanda James étonnait de la voir parler toute seul….

Sans faire attention Lily avait répondu a la petite voie plus fort qu elle ne le pensait 

Rien !!Dit elle sèchement

Elle remarqua à ce moment une forme qui variée entre les couleurs  noire rouge violet ,sur son œil ….elle souria intérieurement heureuse de voir qu elle lui avait laissé des marques dû a la soirée d hier

Il la regardait encore plus étonné, mais Lily se rattrapa

Qu est ce que tu fais !!Demanda t elle méchamment 

Moi ??...rien, pourquoi ?on a plus le droit de pratiquer son sport favori ?? 

Bon sang Potter qu est ce que tu as dans la tête…dégage de la, laisse le un peu tranquille !!

Severus essaya de dire quelque chose mais James l en empêché sous  étranglement 

James fit mine de réfléchir

Mmmmmh…Non !!Dit il amus

Ah c était comme ça…il se moquait d elle

Sauf si coupa t il…sauf si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi,…je te jure même que si tu acceptes…je  pratiquerais  mon sport préféré qu une fois par semaine dit il en posant sa main sur son cœur comme pour prêter serment.

S en était de trop….comment osait il lui demander cela maintenant…ne pouvait il pas rester sérieux un petit moment…Lily plaignit  a ce moment la malheureuse femme qui passerait le reste de ses jours avec quelqu'un comme lui

Jamais ! Hurla t elle

Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi Potter…même s il s agissait d une question de vie ou de mort je ne sortirais JAMAIS avec un type aussi arrogant et prétentieux que toi !!

Lily le regardait à présent  dans les yeux, sa haine aurait pu foudroyer l école si elle avait été matérielle 

Elle secoua la tête…pris une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme…cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle et pour eux si elle s énervait vraiment…et cela aurait été imprudent de révéler a tous, ce secret qui la hanté  depuis sa naissance. 

Elle pris un ton beaucoup plus professionnel et surtout… plus calme.

20 point de moins pour Griffondor …..Pour manque de respect a une préfète en chef !!Dit elle d un ton neutre

James souriait un peu moins maintenant et Lily s en réjouit grandement

Quoi…quoi, mais tu n es pas autorisée a enlever des point…

Mc Gonagall  m  a laissé ce privilège pour les grande occasion !Dit elle en le fusillant du regard

Il lui jeta un regard charmeur auquel elle ne craqua pas du tout…..

Tu ne vas quand même enlever des points a ta propre maison dit il un sourire moqueur

Bah tien …je vais me gêner !

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de James comme s il venait de souvenir de quelque chose….

Il se releva et murmura quelque chose en pointant sa baguette sur Snape…celui-ci ne bougea plus comme s il était écrasé sous un éléphant assit 

James rajusta sa veste…rangea sa baguette et releva brusquement la tête vers Lily …..Se rapprochant de plus en plus un sourire malicieux gravé sur ces lèvres….

Je ne te conseille pas de t approcher de moi Potter…encore un pas et tu vas le regretter…elle sortit doucement sa baguette ….Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas qui résonnaient derrière elle, Remus et Peter couraient dans leur direction, mais il furent arrêtés dans leur course par un troupeau de 1er année qui sortait de classe (ne vous en fait pas se sont des cour de rattrapage….James ne sèche pas les cours…dommage ^^)

Ils étaient complètement bloqués par le groupe d enfant criant et riant qui les séparés  .James regarda intrigué  Remus qui faisait de grands gestes en hurlant mais ses paroles retombaient dans le brouhaha.

Lily regarda successivement Remus, James, Remus, James et remarqua les yeux de celui-ci  s ouvrirent en grands

Merde !! Mc Gonagall

  Il leva le pouce en direction des deux jeunes hommes en face leur assurant qu il avait compris leur message

Il se retourna vers Severus qui avait viré au bleu marine

Oups…..bon allé je te le retire…j ai pas envie de devenir un meurtrier ….il formula le contre sort

Snape se releva doucement haletant comme s il avait passé des heures sous l eau

Potter…….je…..vais…..te…

Mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer se phrase

Oui …bon plus tard les compliment…..

Lestras ! Murmura t il entre ses dents….

Snape ouvrit des yeux effrayés et aurait sûrement hurlé si James ne lui avait pas fait disparaître la bouche

Lily se tourna furieuse vers James  prêt a éclater mais celui-ci courait déjà vers les escaliers  lui lança un petit signe de la main.

Le couloir se dégagé enfin, il ne restait plus que Lily et un Snape paniqu

Elle se tourna vers lui le regarda avec mépris….elle savait que si elle lui enlevait le sort il ne tarderait pas a la traiter de sang de bourbe et fils …mais elle avait en quelques sorte pris l habitude de se faire insulter par les Serpentards…et au bout d un moment elle n en prenait plus compte.

Mais la voie lointaine du Professeur Mc Gonagall la fit soudainement changer d avis….A présent elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Remus…Mc Gonagall arrivait et si elle la voyait prés de Snape qui faisait de son mieux pour faire réapparaître sa bouche elle aurait de petits problèmes

En tant que préfete elle aurait été obligée de tous lui raconter ou pire de lui mentir et le mensonge  n était vraiment pas son point fort

Elle décida de prendre la dernière option.

Elle pointa a son tour sa baguette vers Snape et chuchota le contre sort

Celui-ci comme elle l avait prévu la traita de tous les noms :

Je n avait pas besoin de ton aide sale s…..

….Sang de bourbe compléta Lily énerver… Réfléchis un peu…comment croit tu que tu aurais fait pour enlever se sort…il est très peu connu et même si tu le connaissait…comment aurait tu fait pour le prononcer ?? Lui dit elle avec dégoût 

Si je n'était pas préfete je t aurais laissé avec plaisir te débrouiller seul !!

La voie du professeur discutant avec madame Bibine se rapprochais de plus en plus…..elle lui jeta un regard assassin avant de tourner les talon et de monter a son tour les escaliers qui menaient a la salle commune.

Elle marchait tout en se demandant si Gabrielle avait arrêté de regarder goulûment Sirius  ou si elle était déjà revenue à la salle commune

Elle s arrêta soudainement se rendant compte qu elle était déjà arrivais devant le portrais de la grosse dames qui attendait patiemment que Lily lui donne le mot de passe (eh oui a cette époque elle avait de la patience….)

Hippogriffe ! dit elle encore un peu pensive .le tableau pivota et Lily se glissa dans l entrée

LILY !! Cria Gabrielle en la faisant sursauter .Elle marchait vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres

Maintenant Lily était certaine qu ils avaient  fait un peu plus que parl

Ola !euh…laisse moi deviner, alors….tu as rencontré James en route et euh…il t a encore demandé de sortir avec lui… c est ça ?

Lily lui fit un large sourire étonnée

Pchiiiiiiii tu t améliores !

Elle balaya rapidement du regard la salle commune à la recherche de Lindsay tout en espérant ne pas tomber sur James

T'aurais pas vu Lindsay ??Ça fait des des heures  que je la cherche

Tiens mais je pensais que tu étais avec Sirius il y a  peine une heure ?dit elle malicieusement 

Oui bon…enfin c est juste une expression

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une jeune femmes au cheveux blonds dorés et a la silhouette fine se faufila a l entré de la salle.

Apparemment elle essayait de passer inaperçus mais elle avait perdu d avance avec Gabrielle a ses coté 

Lily l observa un moment marcher le long de la salle en se déplaçant gracieusement comme si de rien n était.

Ses beaux cheveux blonds volaient derrière elle comme un long voile….elle était vraiment jolie…Lily avait toujours considéré ses deux amies comme de rares beautés….L une était une excitée de première tandis que l autre était aussi sage et calme qu une image

Lindsay avait de beau cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés qui lui descendaient jusqu a la taille.

C était une jeune femme a la fois sérieuse et a la fois rêveuse…..c était d ailleurs la tête qu elle faisait lorsqu elle était dans les vappes qui lui donnait cette air angélique

Son corps et son joli minois avait fait plus d un fou, mais a chaque proposition que se soit de la part de toute les maisons et même de la part des Serpentards (hé oui hé oui) elle refusait gentiment…..c est ce qui s appelé se faire délicatement jeter 

Regarde moi celle là lui murmura Gabrielle en la libérant de ses pensées…elle est vraiment pas douée …

Gabrielle se dirigea discrètement vers Lindsay

Hum MLLE ROOSWELT dit elle d une voie grave et autoritaire

Lindsay sursauta et tourna son visage légèrement rosit vers elle 

Essaierais tu  d éviter quelqu un par hasard ? Lui chuchota  t elle en faisant mine de chercher avec elle 

Non…non, bien  sur que non !!Bégaya t elle rougissent de plus belle

 Lily vint les rejoindre, amusé de voir la tête d une Lindsay pris la main dans le sac

On pourrait savoir où tu as encore disparut jeune fille???

Oh….je suis juste parti faire un petit tour….il fait tellement bon dehors…

Mais bien sur….

Lindsay était d autant plus que Lily incapable de mentir

Gabrielle la regarda malicieusement

Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t en tirer a si bon compte….mais j ai quelque chose a vous proposer

Lily et Lindsay parurent choqué du brutal changement de sujet

Je me disais…continua t elle….que étant donné que dans deux jours c est Halloween et que nous serons probablement trop « fatigu » pour le faire et que demain c est déjà le debut de week-end….. Donc je pense que vous allez sûrement  bosser comme des folles jusqu au soir…. Je me disais que se serait cool si on allait faire une virée dans le parc quand la nuit sera tombée ???

C était bien elle, ça. Toujours envie de gambader dans tous les sens….pas capable de rester en place

Mouaih dit Lindsay pas très convaincu,….Son argument était en effet loin d être convainquant

Qui dit petite balade nocturne avec Gabrielle…..Dit pas de dodo

Allééééééééééé espèce de flemmarde…tu auras toute la matinée de demain pour te reposer et même plus…..si tu vois ce que je veux dire mmmmmh ?

Lily ignora  de quoi elle voulait parler mes ses deux amies lui cachaient quelque chose 

Lindsay prit son éternel air étonnée qui lui allait si bien

Ah oui…vu sous cette angle……elle hésita encore un peu avant de répondre

J accepte seulement a condition que tu me laisses tranquille toute la journée de demain !

Hum ! Ça va être dur mais je vais pouvoir y arriver dit elle en souriant de plus belle

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent brusquement vers Lily

Lily ? Dirent elles a l unisson

Vous savez très bien que je ne peut pas…..je suis preféte ………se sera mal vu si je ne respecte pas   moi mêmei les règles dit elle lassée de le leur répéter constamment

Gabrielle et Lindsay se regardèrent dans les yeux …comme si elles parlaient  un langage visuel

Alors tu refuses lui demanda Gabrielle connaissant très bien la réponse

Oui en quelques sortes !!

Tu es sur ajouta la petite blonde

Oui sur !

Bon très bien tu l auras voulu

Gabrielle donna un coup de coude a Lindsay qui commença a  s éclaircir clairement la voie durant quelque secondes

Mais qu est ce que vous prép….

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !!!!!!……..POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ……MON LOULOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU hurla t elle en imitant parfaitement la voie de Lily

Toute la salle commune se tourna vers le groupe des 3 jeunes filles.

Lindsay continuait de crier

Stop tait toi …..Bon sang tait toi !!Implora t elle paniquée

Elle ne s arrêtera que lorsque tu auras accepté ma proposition lui dit Gabrielle accompagnée de son air insolent…..

JAAAAAAAAAMES….JE T A……..

Ok ok ok ok dit elle en se jetant sur elle

Pour la faire taire….elle aurait pu le faire avant mais…Gabrielle aurait repris le Relais

Parfait dit elle satisfaite

Je vais chercher quelques provisions !

Elle se retrouva seul une fois qu a son tour Lindsay l est laissé pour  la rejoindre*Tous les yeux étaient encore tournés dans sa direction

Retournez travailler à vos occupations !!Dit elle plus rouge que jamais

Lindsay et Gabrielle revinrent 20 min plus tard l une d elle transportant un sac a dos(c est  Gaby qui s y colle héhéhéhhé)

Il faut se dépêcher de sortir leur dit elle…. C est bientôt le couvre feu….j ai pas trop envie de jouer a James Bond !

James qui ??Demandèrent elles intriguées

Lily oubliait  souvent que ses deux amies ne connaissaient pas le monde des moldues…..et que ces références n étaient pas trop les même.

Oh non rien c est juste une expression….

Lily fut épatée de voir a quelle point il fut facile de sortir du château….finalement après le couvre feu (héééééé oui et sa traîne et sa traîne…) sans se faire attraper.

Elle n avaient eu aucun mal a éviter  le groupe des maraudeurs qui se promenaient  encore dans le château voir plus loin….

Quoi queuuuuuuu….la seul difficulté fut de retenir Gabrielle de rejoindre Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard….elles étaient dans le parc libre comme l air. Elles sifflèrent toutes  les 3 d admiration face au merveilleux spectacle  qu offrait le parc éclairé par une lune blanche lisse et ronde .Lily prit une grande inspiration comme pour gorger ses poumons de cette douce odeur de  lavande qui flottait dans l air

C était principalement Lily qui les avait menée jusqu au parc sans se faire remarquer….Elle avait beau être une préfete, une jeune femme très responsable et calme…elle connaissait beaucoup de combine pour sortir de l école la nuit…..du moins elle en avait besoin pour garder son fardeau secret.

A présent Gabrielle prit le reste en main.

Suivez le guide murmura t elle

Alors….à votre droite, vous avez une magnifique étendue d herbe datant des année 50 …..Tandis qu a votre gauche…vous avez une magnifique étendu d herbe datant des années 50

Lindsay et Lily éclatèrent de rire

A partir de ce moment, elles ne cessèrent de plaisanter….se tordant de rire a chaque bêtises lâchées… c est a peine si elles arrivaient encore a marcher.

Gabrielle stoppa net, a tel point que les deux autre jeunes filles leur rentrèrent dedans avant de ce rendre compte de ce qui se pass

Eh mais t es folle de t'arrét…..  Lindsay s interrompit en regardant le point que Gabrielle pointait  du doigt ….Lily et Lindsay poussèrent un  petit cris d admiration

Gabrielle les avait mené prés d un grand sol pleureur qui bordait la forêt interdite .Le spectacle était encore plus magnifique que la lune éclairant le parc….les branches de l arbres traînaient au sol comme un cascade de long cheveux ondulés

Elles entrèrent dans la petite ouverture que crée les longues branches séparées 

Il y avait un grand espace au milieu de la chevelure verte …vue de  l intérieure….les longues branches faisaient penser aux rideaux des lits a baldaquins.

Des luciole tournoyées prés du tronc et éclairait faiblement l espace libre .Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Lily

Excuse moi, excuse moi…je lâcherais la prochaine fois plus doucement mon sac.

Quoi mais qu est ce que tu as mis dedans pour qu il face autant de bruits en tombant…

Euh….quelques petites provisions dit elle en rougissant !

Petites ????

Oui bon …..j ai un peu faim

Ah oui maintenant je comprend !!!

Gabrielle avait le don  d énerver Lily sur se sujet la……elle qui se faisait constamment attention a sa ligne devait supporter de voir son amie se goinfrer sans prendre un seul gramme

                                                                             ***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((§^§^§)))))))))))))))))))))))))))***

Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu elles étaient là a bavarder gaiement

Lily était  allongée sur le ventre accoudée au sol et Lindsay était étendue au sol sur le dos les main croisées au dessous de sa tête,  tout en écoutant les horribles histoires que leur racontait Gabrielle adossait au tronc

Une fois l histoire racontée et les cries poussés, Gabrielle se leva précipitamment et alla s asseoir sur le ventre de la jeune fille blonde

Maintenant tu ne peux plus te sauver….tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu rentres tous les soirs si tard……voir dans la matinée et pourquoi tu es encore plus dans les vappes que d habituuuuuuuude .. !!

Lindsay venait de se lever brusquement sans se soucier de Gabrielle qui s écroula de tous son long sur la douce herbe 

Elle alla a son tour s adosser au tronc

OK ! De toute façon tu m aurais fait cracher le morceau a un moment ou a un autre dit elle en les fixant les sourcille froncés 

Sage décision lui dit Gabrielle en se blottissant contre Lily comme une petite fille à qui on va raconter un conte.

Mais avant qu elle ne commence son récit un craquement attira leur attention .Lily se leva brusquement, soucieuse.

Qui peux bien se promener a 3 heures du mat' dans le parc ???Murmura t elle alerte

Lily ne bougea plus du tout…elle fixait un point en direction de l obscure forêt …..

Surtout….ne vous inquiétez pas, retournez vous dou- ce- ment ….sinon vous allez l effrayer

Gabrielle et Lindsay suivirent son conseille effrayées de  voir ce qu il y avait derrière elles. Mais le spectacle était loin d être effrayant…..Non loin d elles se tenait un majestueux cerf….il les regardait une petite lueur inquiète dans ses yeux….

                                                                             _______________________________________

Eh voilu finit le 3em chapitre…j espère juste que g fait moi de fautes…….pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase reveiwwwwwwwwww


	4. E

Bijour…..me revoilà pour la suite…j ai beau être débutante c nul si je finit pas l histoire et merci encore une fois pour vos review sa ma fait très plaisir !!!!!

Sinon je vais essayé de m améliorer dans mon expression…

Bisous 

                                               *****************************1111111*****************************

Le majestueux cerf les regardait craintif prés a disparaître dans la broussailleuse foret .Une petite tête noir apparut soudainement entre ses pattes. La  forme noir ne cessait de gigoter dans tout les sens …..Contrairement au belle animal des bois….il n avait pas du tout l air effrayé ….Le chien noir se dégagea de l obscurité pour rejoindre les 3 jeunes filles étonnaient par cette étrange spectacle….Un chien et un cerf….

Lily de demandait si elle ne rêvait pas…peut être était ce dû a la fatigue

Dans tous les cas le labrador noir avançait vers eux  de son petit trottinement …Il sautilla gaiement jusqu a elles et  se jeta sur Gabrielle en aboyant de plaisir

-Eh bien !Ma vielle tu viens te faire un nouveau petit copains…

Elle éclata de rire

Sous le poids du chien elle c était étalée au sol dans un bruit sourd…il lui léchait le visage comme s il  avait soudainement prit la décision de la faire fondre. Elle se releva difficilement et le repoussa gentiment.

Il la regardait de ses yeux doux en couinant .

-C est marrant…j ai l impression de connaître se regard dit elle en plissant les yeux !!

Seul Lindsay l écoutait ….Lily regardait le cerf encore mis a l écart…..puis au fur et a mesure enviant son ami il se rapprocha

Il ne s arrêta que lorsqu il fut prés d elle….il la fixa de  ses grands yeux bruns  ….Un frisson passa dans le corps de la jeune fille…c était une sorte d alerte qu elle avait depuis toute jeune….quelque chose n était pas normal….elle s en rendit compte en s enfonçant  au fond de ses yeux. Elle connaissait elle aussi cette lueur….ce mélange de grâce et de dignité .

Il plia ses longues jambes et s installa prés d elle ,posant la tête sur ses genoux  . 

Elle était tous bonnement hypnotisée par l animal et charmée par la douceur de sa fourrure lisse et soigneuse.

L interruption qu avait causé les deux mammifère ne dura pas éternellement

Une fois que leur discussion fit le tour des sujets, elles entamérent un sujet beaucoup plus excitant 

Ok !!….Lindsay ,on va commencer par toi  ….alors qu est ce que tu penses des 3 beaux gosses qui se pavanes a longueur de journée ( g bien dit trois héhéhéhé) ??lui demanda Gaby  en grattant la petite oreille du Labrador .

-Hum !!Je suppose que tu parles sûrement des maraudeurs ?? dit elle en levant les yeux.

La petite brune lui fit un sourire jusqu aux oreilles

-En effet ils sont très mignons…mais comme tu le dit « ils se pavanent » trop a mon goût.

- Mais …mais Remus il ne se pavane pas, hein ?…ch'uis sur que sa collerait bien entre vous mmmmmh ?? dit elle en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieur et en lui lançant un clin d oeil  coquin.

- Ouais …il m a l air timide et réservé mais il faut avouer qu il a un charme fou 

Sans que Lily et Gabrielle ne comprennent…elle vira brutalement au rouge, elle alla se recroqueviller dans son coin sentant le regard interloqué que lui jetaient ses amies .Son visage était caché par l obscurité mais on pouvait malgré tous apercevoir le jolie sourire qu elle cachait 

-Non !dit elle timidement .Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d un homme  pour l instant.

-Toi …tu nous caches quelque chose et je….

-Ne dis rien !! lui coupa t elle précipitamment . Tu verras demain !!

Gabrielle était prête a repartir a l attaque mais Lily la retint  

Elle savait pertinemment a quel point c était désagréable de se faire démasquer en plein jour

-Bon ok finit elle par dire déçut …en fait aucun d entre eux ne t intéressent ?

Lindsay secoua obstinément la tête 

-Lily ?

-Oh nooooon !! laisse moi un peu tranquille avec ça

-C est James hein ??c est bien ça ??lui dit elle en s approchant a quatre pattes comme un félin devant sa proie.

-Quoi ??Oh non sûrement pas 

Elles ne se rendirent pas bien compte mais les deux animaux présent avait brusquement tendu l oreille pour écouter leur discussion…Si   elles étaient arrivées un peu plus tôt elles se seraient aperçues  que se n était pas des animaux ordinaires…le jeune cerf était la personne que Lily détestait le plus au monde…et lui en ce moment profitait de ses jambes ou il y posait sa tête .Pour ce qui en était du chien…il s agissait de Sirius et ne se plaignait pas non plus de sa situation .

-Bon allé…avoues que tu es raide dingue de Potter ?!! insista t elle en se collant contre son dos.

Le cerf releva soudainement sa tête a l appel de son nom

Comment veux tu que quiconque puisse aimer un jour un  type aussi arrogant et sans pitié que lui ??

L animal ouvrit grand les yeux scandalisé de se qu il venait d entendre

-Ok ,mais imaginons que tu lui donnes un jour une chance…qu est ce qui t aurait fait changer d avis ???

Lily regarda les yeux du cerf ,pensive

Elle remarqua une anomalie pour la seconde fois…elle avait déjà vu  se regard…elle l avait vu en rêve …mais elle ne s en souvenait plus du tout.

-Alors ?

-Ah euh…oui !!reprit elle un peu déconcertait

-Elle quitta du regard  les yeux inquiet en amande de l animal  .

-Je crois que je serais capable de lui donner une chance ….si…..si Monsieur Potter daigne un jour rester sérieux et surtout…surtout ranger sa dignité et prouver qu il peut lui aussi avoir tord.

-Eh ben…. T es pas prêt de sortir avec lui quoi…..

-Et pour Remus ??dit elle en s accrochant au coup de Lily

-Rien….rien du tout….dit elle en baissant les yeux gênée……Mais asse parler de moi….toi……Sirius…mmmmmmh ? 

Gabrielle souria brusquement et baissa les yeux comme une petite fille timide

-Sirius ????Il n y a pas de mot pour le définir….Se type m attire terriblement !!

En disant ces mots, la queue du chien noir se mit a battre le vent avec violence

-Eh !! Fais attention…tu vas me tuer ! Cria Lily en changeant de place pour échapper à la queue de l Animagus qui fendant comme un fouet.

-J espère juste qu il va m inviter….reprit elle en soupirant. 

La discussion dura encore jusqu a l aube. Les 3 jeunes filles s endormirent épuisées,sans savoir qu elles étaient protégées a la fois par les mammifère veillant sur elles mais aussi par deux hommes forts et protecteurs.

Sirius et James rejoignirent leur dortoir bien après qu elle ne se soit endormies 

Sirius était épuisé, mais prés a s envoler. Quand à James, il connaissait déjà la vérité ….mais il n avait jamais vraiment réaliser qu il ne s était jamais excusé.

-Remus n est pas encore l ??

-Il doit sûrement  être  a l infirmerie pour rendre la fin de ses métamorphoses plus supportables ! Coupa t il encore pensif 

Sirius et James se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent doucement dans leur lit pour ne pas réveiller Peter qui ronflait déjà asse bruyamment .Ils s endormirent lorsque le soleil se leva complètement….Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres.

James se remémorait les paroles de Lily qui résonnaient en échos dans sa tête.

« Et surtout prouver que lui aussi peut avoir tord….peut avoir tord….tord !! »

                                                                                 New Day 

Lily, Gabrielle et Lindsay se levèrent quelques heures après s être assoupies .Gabrielle encore endormit somnola jusqu a l école avant de percuter violemment la porte d entrer ….Puis un peu plus éveillée cette fois ci se dirigea avec ses 2 amies vers leur chambre ou de bons matelas bien moelleux les attendaient  sagement.

Sans attendre elles plongèrent dans leurs Nid douillé sans se soucier de savoir si c était bien le leur.

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux encore plongée dans ses rêves. Les doux rayons de soleil perçaient les rideaux faisant entrer un filé de lumière. Elle ne se souciait guère de l heure ou autre, seul encore quelques bonne heures de sommeille l intéressaient.

 -14H00 ???!!!!!!Hurla t elle en ouvrant grand les yeux face au cadran de sa montre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!!!!Et dire que je voulais un peu travailler le matin pour m occuper des sortilège l apre'm…………mmmmmmmmuh….va encore falloir que je me couche tard !

Lindsay et Gabrielle entrèrent en fanfare dans la chambre.

Contrairement à Lily…les 2 jeunes filles avaient l air  bien réveillées et même en pleine forme

-Demain c est la fêteuuuuuuuuuuu !! Chantonnait Gabrielle à tue tête, Lindsay complétant sa  mélodie par de petits « tsoin tsoin » !

-Allé….debout petit chat !lui dit elle en s assoyant sur son lit.

Lily parut inquiète de la gaieté de son amie.

La dernière fois qu elle avait été aussi joyeuse….c était lorsque qu elle avait fait grandir les oreilles d un serpentard…..Lily rie encore a se souvenir….Il l avait traité de serpent a lunette…il faut dire qua cette époque Gaby avait la total…les lunettes, les bagues, les boutons en période d éruption. Bref c était pas super beau a voir mais heureusement, maintenant toute trace de se dure passé avaient disparut, elle était même devenus une des jeunes filles des plus séduisante de toute l école……

Gabrielle c était tellement énervée qu elle lui avait jeté un sort en pleine classe….le garçon était resté toute la journée accroché au plafond…ses oreilles avaient tellement grandit que lorsqu il se leva ….elles accrochèrent au lustre crasseux….

-Qu est ce qui lui arrive !

Lindsay la regardait du coin de l œil se dandinant.

-Sirius ! dit elle en croisant les bras.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..il l a invité pour demain soir ?!!

-Oui !.....et j ai la vague impression que ça ne lui déplait pas !

Lily la regarda avec insistance….

-QUOI ?

-Ben…on parle de Gaby…mais toi ?

Lily vit ses joues passer du blanc au rouge a une vitesse épatante

Elle émit un rire forcé un peu gên

-Héheheheh…tu verras demain.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre en chantonnant à son tour.

Bon ben…..ma vieille, il ne reste plus que toi…il faudrait commencer a te bouger et a choisir vite…il n y a que toi qui n es pas accompagnée…..pourquoi tu as refusé les autres….hein ??Espèce d idiote lui chuchota  la petite voie dans sa tête.

Elle n en pas  prit compte et se concentra plutôt a la façon dont elle allait s habiller. Elle grimaça de douleur…..elle venait de s apercevoir que son ventre hurlait famine depuis un bon quart d heure.

Elle se leva… s habilla finalement en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre laissant Gabrielle gazouiller tranquillement dans son coin.

Elle n aimait pas quémander de la nourriture au elfes mais là….c était un cas de force majeure.

Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur son estomac pour remarquer que son lassé était défait …..Elle descendit les escaliers en toute hâte….et la, se fut le drame. Elle marcha sur le bout de ficelle qui avait était attaché beaucoup trop rapidement et fit un vertigineux vole plané 

Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée…

Il ne manquait plus que ça….Se faire ridiculiser en public une fois de plus.

Cette sensation de déjà vu lui revint soudainement en tête ….mais cette fois si elle s en souvenait….Là situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ressemblait étrangement  au cauchemar qu elle faisait très souvent.

Elle poussa un petit crie….attendant l atterrissage, les yeux difficilement fermés.

Mais elle ne sentit qu un tendre choque….elle avait atterri  une fois de plus dans les bras de quelqu'un 

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux redoutant les moqueries des élèves qui l entouraient….mais il n y avait pas grand monde.

-Eh ben……princesse, j étais sur que tu me tomberais un jour dans les bras

Non ! Pas lui……..Lily aurait préférer supporter le sol plutôt que de tomber dans ses bras….Pas lui !

Elle était face a deux yeux bruns en amandes qui la regardaient avec passion.

-P...Potter ?!!

-Ah oui a ce qui paraîtrait !

Elle resta encore un instant accrochée a son coup…le regardant de ses grands yeux verts étincelants avant de se rendre compte  de sa position.

Elle se sépara brusquement de lui, et se dirigea tremblante vers la sortie  

Comme un flash….les paroles de Lily lui revinrent a l esprit… c était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi…mais il fallait qu il la retienne…..c était le bon moment.

-Evans !cria t il en lui attrapant le poigné.

Lily se tourna brusquement a l appel de son nom.

 Il la ramena doucement vers lui….A son grand étonnement, elle ne se débattit pas…Du moins Lily n osait pas se débattre…elle avait quelque chose qui l en empêché mais elle ne savait pas quoi !

Il l approcha contre lui, posa ces mains autour de sa taille fine….a présent leur deux corps n étaient plus qu un.

Lily sentit le cœur du jeune homme contre sa poitrine s accélérer 

Il l a regarda droit dans le yeux, décelant chacune de ses émotions, sentant son cœur battre comme un fou…il s approcha d elle effleurant sa joue.

-Excuse moi !! Lui chuchota t il tendrement a l oreille

Des frissons passèrent dans tous son corps….elle n avait même pas encore encaissé le 2nd choc qu il se recula et traversa la salle comme s il ne c était rien passé.

-Nous sommes quitte maintenant lui cria t il en sortant sans se retourner.

Lily resta plantée devant le escalier, les yeux vide et la bouche entre ouverte….

Elle n arrivait pas a le croire….

James Potter, l être le plus arrogant qu il existe sur cette planète venait a l instant même de s excuser : c était un scoop !!

Il lui fallu encore quelque minutes pour reprendre  correctement ses esprits .Elle secoua la tête et se rappela la raison pour lequel elle avait plané au dessus des escaliers : Son ventre……à présent il faisait de drôle de bruits. Sans attendre elle descendit précautionneusement les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines

Les elfes de maison la servirent grassement ….Tant de générosité la gêné…elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre a aller manger dans son coin….elle alla donc s installer prés d eux et discuter de leur travaille……c était du moins le sujet qui les intéressé le plus 

Une heure plus tard…elle remonta.

-Mais ou je suis ??

Il n y avait personne, nulle part….elle allait beau aller a droite et a gauche il n y avait que les armure qui grinçaient 

-C est un cauchemar….je rêve, c est pas vrai !!

-HEHOOOOO !! Y a quelqu'un ???

Mais personne ne répondit…. C est a ce moment là qu elle se rendit compte qu elle était arrivée dans la partie la plus sombre du château

Elle poussa un long soupire

-Mince me suis encore trompé de chemin !!Et dire que je suis dans ma 7em année et que je ne connaît même pas le château comme ma poche…..pff !! Quelle idiote, c est vraiment pas mon jour.

Elle s assit sur le rebord d une fenêtre et essaya de faire le point…après tous c était une bonne occasion pour repenser a tous ce qui lui était arriver

-Après le sauvetage du prince Potter…Lily perdu au pays des cauchemars…..il ne manquait plus que l attaque du grand méch…….

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter.

6 il y a quelqu'un ?demanda t elle inquiète

Mais pourquoi serait elle inquiète, il n y avait aucune raison ! Elle se trouvait a Poudlars, l endroit le mieux protégé de toute l Europe

Un petit rire aiguë résonna  dans le couloir….elle avait beau être dans l endroit le mieux protégé …. Cet endroit était drôlement inquiétant 

Sans attendre elle se leva, mais une forme noire la bloqua et la projeta contre le mur. Sa tête avait brutalement heurté le mur et elle saignait un peu du front 

Lily ne voyait plus rien…des étoiles tournaient autour d elle .Elle tourna légèrement sa tête encore douloureuse  mais l obscurité cachait tout….pourtant il faisait jour dehors  mais les fenêtre devait sûrement être ensorcelées a cette effet.

-Lumos !murmura t elle 

-Ah Evans, Evans, evans murmura une voie glaciale dans son dos….

Elle rapprocha sa baguette pour voir  a qui elle avait affaire  

-Malefoy ?  Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

Lucius était debout devant elle, les yeux flamboyant a la lueur de sa baguette….son regard était rempli de méchanceté ce qui allait très bien avec son visage blafard 

-Je te retourne  la question !dit il sèchement

-J'me suis perdu…mais je rêve …Lily ! Tu te justifies maintenant ?? Surtout auprès d une tête de (biiiiiiiiip) comme lui !!

-Mmmmh qu elle fâcheux malentendu  hein ?

La gorge de la jeune fille se resserra…a l idée d être seul avec Malefoy  ce vicieux, pervers et adepte de la magie noir…dans un couloir sombre a l abris des regards.

Elle essaya de garder son calme.

-Tu n as pas le droit d être ici ….retourne dans ta salle commune

Malefoy poussa  un long rire a faire frissonner un fantôme 

-Et si je ne le fais pas….qu est ce que tu comptes me faire mmmmh ?

-Je…j en avertirais le Professeur Mc Gonagall 

.

Lily détestait jouer a ce petit jeu mais c était son seul joker 

-Oh mon dieu…je suis effray !

Ah,le Joker n a pas march !

Elle tourna les talons et fonça dans une forme noir qui barrait la route avant de s étaler au sol

-Mais qu est ce qui….Lumos ! Hurla t elle rageusement 

Son petit tain coloré qui avait déjà pâlit avec l arrivé de Malefoy vira au blanc neige lorsqu elle s aperçu qu elle était entourée de Serpentards.

Son cœur fit un bond, s arrêta et reprit sa course de plus belle 

-Mais qu est ce qui vous prend….laissez moi passer !

Crabbe et Goyle lui barrèrent le passage un sourire narquois accroché au lèvres

-Que….. ?

-Sache Evans, que nous détestons les Sang de bourbe et aussi les Griffondor…..et tu n as pas de chance….tu vas payer pour toute les sortes humiliations qu on nous a fait subir

Lily resta bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts…elle avait du mal entendre ou mal comprendre se qu il venait de lui dire ….ça veux dire quoi « payer » ???

-Si l un d entre vous me touche voua allez le regretter

En fait Lily n avait pas peur de la bande de Serpentards….mais c était plutôt la façon dont il faudrait qu elle se défende qui la terrorisé….elle avait peur de s énerver et de faire une bêtise…

-Mmmmh j attend de voir lui murmura t il a l oreille en l attrapant par la taille (décidemment sa devient une habitude)

Il la sera fermement contre lui, hummant l odeur de ses cheveux

-Lâche moi !! cria t elle en se débattant 

Des rires retentirent autour d elle ….elle était totalement prise au piége….et il était hors de question qu elle utilise quoi que se soit a par sa baguette contre eux.

La première option serait de hurler au secours mais cela ne servirait a rien,la 2nd option serait de se laisser faire et la 3em option serait de se défendre la tête haute

Si, si tu me touches, je ne me gênerais pas pour rapporter

-Mmmmh (il m énerve avec ses Mmmmh ^^) tu me déçoit je pensais que tu connaissais le sortilège d oubliette  lui dit il en caressant ses cheveux 

C est vrai…elle avait complètement oublié qu il pouvait lui faire oublier tous ce qui allé se passer.

Lily opta sans hésiter pour la 3em option

A partir de ce moment, tous se passa très vite

-Vous ne me toucherez pas …. « Expelliarmus » hurla t elle. Elle réussi a en désarmer quelques uns mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour elle .

-Expelliarmus !hurlèrent a l unisson Crabbe, Goyle Malefoy et Bousnike.

Lily eu l impression d être emportée par une vague Hawaiienne. Elle fut projetée pour la 2nd fois dans la journée dans les airs.

L atterrissage  ne fut pas aussi pénible qu elle le prédisait

Elle avait le don de se faire projeter en l air pour retomber dans les bras d un bel homme.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux…effrayée et secouée par sa chute

-Lily qu est ce qui se passe ?


	5. S

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah si vous saviez comment j étais contente quand j ai lu vos review (sa ma fait trop plaaaaaaaaaaaisir^^ franchement j étais au comble (même s il se n est qu un début) je vais dire un grand merci a chacun : 

-Devil's fairy = héhhéhéhéhé sache que c est moi qui écrit tous….raté….se n est pas une fic traduite tu ne seras jamais la suite hahahhahah (la sentence terrible^^)

-Arwen 101=c est trop gentil..

-Herms021

-Doudou

-Emy

-Lol 

-Audrey

-Raphou

-Elea103

-Siria

-Fée titilde 

-Blurp ( j adore ton pseudo ^^)

^^ Merci sa me fait trééééés plaisir

Bon passons a la fic now……je crois que si vous avez aimé les 4 premier chapitre……vous allez adorer ce qui va se passer (héhéhéhhé chuis drôlement modeste comme meuf)

Ah oui….et si vous trouver que c trop une histoire a l eau de rose dites le moi !!

                                                                                 000000000000000000000 /// 0000000000000000000

Elle rouvrit les yeux effrayée et secouée par sa chute 

-Lily ??Qu est ce qu il se passe ??Lui dit une voie douce

Remus la regardait inquiet, il releva la tête et sans que Lily n est a expliquer quoi que se soit …..Il comprit

Ses grand yeux gris d une profondeur sans pareille traduisaient ses pensés….Son visage doux et ses traits fins se raffermirent spontanément  lorsqu il vit Malefoy et son groupe de chameaux non loin de lui.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se remit a battre lorsqu elle vit Sirius Peter et James arrivaient en courant.

Elle était sauvée. !!

Remus la serrait encore contre lui, noyé dans l océan vert émeraude de ses yeux.

C'était  vraiment incroyable, ce gars avait un regard lui aussi hypnotisant ….le plus étrange était la lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux qui dansait comme une flamme au vent alors qu il avait un visage calme et rassurant…Comment faisait il ??On aurait dit qu un être complètement différent a sa personne  l habitait et prenait seulement possession de ses yeux.

Remus remarqua qu il la regardait avec trop d insistance….elle risquait de découvrir son secret….Il savait  que Lily n était pas une fille ordinaire….il ne connaissait pas son mystère à elle mais il était sûr qu elle cachait quelque chose et elle était elle aussi capable de définir une personne en un regard…..seul une personne lui restait inaccessible : James. Il la lâcha brusquement….une forme noir était apparut dans son regard et il ne voulait pas sa mêler de se qui ne le regardait pas et puis de toute façon la chose avait coupé le contact visuel.

Elle vacilla un peu avant de se rééquilibrer sur l épaule du jeune Potter mais elle enleva vivement sa main comme si elle allait se brûler .

-Mer…merci !! Dit elle timidement en se tournant vers Remus qui lui regardait en direction du groupe de Serpentards.

James n avait plus su tout son sourire narquois……il avait un air menaçant  et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires

-Malefoy !siffla t il entre ses dents

Il ne négocièrent même pas….a vrai dire, Lily savait très bien que c était inutile de parlementer avec ce genre de racaille.

-Stupefixe !

-Expelliarmus !

-Rictusempra !

-Petrificus totalus !

Les Serpentards et les 4 jeunes hommes n avaient pas attendu le moindre signale….ils se lançaient à tord et a travers toutes sortes de sorts et d attaques….bien sur rien de mortel, a cette époque se n était que des adolescents. Mais malgré tous c était déjà asse douloureux 

Lily se retrouva entourée de Remus, Peter, Sirius et James qui la protégeait spécialement ….tandis qu eux n étaient pas entourés d aussi bonne compagnie …..Le groupe de Serpentards les siégeaient et s était vraiment à leurs avantages.

Lily était a la fois effrayée a l idée qu un de ses sauveurs soit blessé a cause d elle  et admirative. Les 4 bels hommes la protégeaient a leur risques et périls…Les ennemis affluaient, le cercle se resserrait au fur et a mesure….

La bataille était sans merci, quelque fois Sirius et Peter changeaient de place pour mieux viser mais James et Remus étaient fidèles à leur poste. C'était impressionnent de voir avec quel grâce ils se déplaçaient, même dans une situation critique ils gardaient leurs fierté et leurs classes, a vrai dire ce fut précisément a ce moment là que toute leurs beauté ressortait …..

A chaque fois que Lily les repoussait pour les aider…..James lui ordonner de se faire petite  et de ne pas se mêler a la bataille.

-James attention !hurla t elle

Il se baissa avec agilité pour échapper au « stupéfixe » de Bellatrixe.

-Merci Princesse !lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d œil charmeur.

Les Serpentards arrivaient dans tous les sens, ils étaient  à présent une vingtaine, mais les 4 Griffondors ne baissèrent pas leur garde

Même Peter qui était de nature craintif, se battait la tête haute.

-Stupefixe !

Bousnike lança un sort en sa direction et Peter s écroula lourdement a terre …la tête ballotante.

Sirius doubla  d effort…..Il y avait une chose que les maraudeurs détestaient : c était que quelqu'un  s en prenne a leurs amis.

-Stupefixe ! Hurla t il de toute ses forces

Sirius avait beau se plaindre toute la journée de Peter il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d autre a part lui puisse le blesser sous n importe quelle forme que se soit.

-Bon sang, fait quelque chose !

La petite voie dans la tête de la jeune fille avait repris du service

-Non tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas intervenir….ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi et pour eux……

- Tu es vraiment un lâche….tu vois bien qu ils vont se faire massacrer et leur dignité va en prendre un sacret coup……Ta maison aussi va être humilier…..et toi tu restes assise comme une petite fille bien sage qui attend que l orage passe. Tu es plus forte, aides les !!

-Non…..non…..je ne peux pas !

Les Serpentards étaient de plus en plus nombreux et chacun d eux avaient un affreux sourire gravé.

-Espèce d égoïste….lâche….tu ne penses qu a toi !!

-Non…Non !!

Sirius tomba a terre sous le sort de désarmement.

-Stop !!Hurla t elle…..Arrêtez je vous en pries…..STOP !!

Mais personnes ne l écoutaient.

Elle marcha à quatre pattes pour échapper à la garde de Remus et de James.

Stop…..bon sang, arrêtez vous !!Implora t elle 

-Je vous en supplies….arrêtez vous….Arrêtez…Arrêtez !!

Elle se releva brusquement

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!Hurla t elle de toute ses forces

Tous les Serpentards dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers elle, mais n'eurent pas le temps de les utiliser

Une explosion éclata dans le couloir projetant au sol tous ceux qui l entouraient….provoquant aussi une vaste fumée blanche qui rendit la fine silhouette de la jeune fille de moins en moins visible

-Evans…Evans !! Ou es tu…..putain de fumée….j'vois plus rien…..EVAAAAAAAAAANS !!

James la chercha désespérément dans la nuée….il était terrifié a l idée de la perdre de vue un seul instant ….c était comme s il se perdait lui-même

-Evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans !!

Remus aussi était paniqu malgré ses sens développés ….il n arrivait pas à la visualiser dans ce brouillard…..on pouvait entendre les toussotements des adversaires

Le grand cercle des Serpentards s immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts. La fumée s était dissipée laissant place à une lueur éclatante

Lily flottait a quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, le tête légèrement en arrière…les bras flasques   et la poitrine soulevait .De cet ange émanait une lumière aveuglante…….c était la lumière, l énergie au sens propre et la beauté parfaite.

Ses longs cheveux embruns volaient derrière elle comme un long voile…on aurait dit qu elle avait soudainement mûrit : son visage c était allongeait et elle avait gagne quelques centimètres….

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit un sourire rayonnant….son visage était saint et pur…..

Elle regarda les Serpentards….baissa les yeux et son visage devint soudain diabolique….elle secoua la tête, sortit sa baguette en un mouvement gracieux et…..

-Spero Patronum !

Elle ne fit que chuchoter la formule, mais celle-ci résonna en échos faisant éclater toutes les vitres et glaces qui étaient a proximité.

Un beau cygne blanc argenté, se dégagea de sa baguette. L animal vola jusqu au cercle puis un  a un, les Serpentards s écroulèrent les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. 

Le gracieux cygne continua sa course jusqu au Griffondors encore debout (Sirius les a rejoint)…il s arrêta devant eux courba sa petite tête….déploya ses majestueuses ailes blanches et s évapora.

La lumière baissa peu a peu laissant place  a l obscurité.

Lily descendit doucement et une fois que ses pieds nus eurent touché terre : la lumière disparut totalement. La jeune fille trembla légèrement puis perdit connaissance avant de  s effondrer  doucement a terre.

James, Sirius et Remus restèrent un moment immobile, le temps de digérer ce qu ils venaient de voir

James fut le 1er à reprendre ses esprits

-Lily !!

Il se précipita prés d elle.

Lily…..Ma Princesse….répond moi !!Dit il paniqu

Il passa s a main au dessus de sa bouche pour voir si elle respirait toujours

-Elle….elle respire !dit il soulag

-Re…Remus comment elle a fait !!Lui demanda Sirius ébahit

-Aucune idée, tu lui demanderas plus tard….il faut déguerpir !

Remus était inquiet, il lançait des coups d œil furtif dans tous les sens

-Je sent une présence…..il vaudrait mieux y aller, que se soit un élève ou un professeur, on va avoir des problèmes si on nous voit ici !!

En effet, le couloir était dans un piteux état : les rideaux pendaient lamentablement, tous les miroirs et les vitre avaient explosé….sans parler des 25 Serpentards de tout age  qui gisaient inanimée au sol…..on peut dire que la scène était asse lugubre

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux…

-Mince….se n est pas n importe qui…..Dumbledore et d autres professeurs arrivent…….ils on dû ressentir l énorme taux d énergie qu elle a lâch

-Sirius occupe toi de Peter !! Ordonna t il sèchement

Il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait a « jauraipréféreprendrelilymoi »

James !! Prend Lily avec toi….il ne faut surtout pas la laisser ici. !!

James hésita un instant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de toucher un être si pure….. C est comme s il y avait une barrière en lui qui l en empêchait.

Le « dépêche toi » de Remus le pressa un peu ....Il l attrapa soigneusement par la taille comme s il avait peur de la briser .Une douce chaleur l emplit…..c était comme si plus rien n existait autour de lui

-James …bouge toi !!Ils arrivent !!

Plus décidé que jamais….il la saisit fermement, passa son autre bras dans le creux de ses jambes  et se releva doucement…..il ne voulait pas la déranger dans son sommeil…..elle avait vraiment l air d un ange comme ça….ses yeux était aussi beau ouvert que fermé…..et en l occurrence James eu la terrible envie de déposer un baiser sur son œil prés du jolie petit grain de beaut

Sirius quant a lui transportait Peter très différemment ……disons plus Brutalement !

Bien que la situation était quelque peu stressante….Remus fut amusé de voir Peter être transporté comme un sac de patates.

Lupin était leur guide. Il marchait  d un pas rapide vers l escalier qui menait a la salle commune….il lançait d étrange regard en direction de Lily…..on pouvait y desceller quelque brides de jalousie ….mais très peu.

Sirius se rapprocha un peu

-C est bizarre, je pensais que les Patronus ne marchaient que contre les détraqueurs

-Eh ben non !!Apparemment  ça marche aussi contre les abrutis…..je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es encore debout !ajouta t il en souriant.

Il se baissa rapidement  pou éviter la tapes de Sirius.

De son coté James regardait Lily avec admiration…Elle ouvrit faiblement ses beaux yeux verts

-Mer…merci dit elle en un soupir

-Je…je….

-Ne t en fait pas, rendort toi…..on s en occupe !

Elle souria légèrement avant de se rendormir épuisée la tête posée au creux de son coup, bercée par son odeur qui emplissait doucement ses poumons.

-Qu est ce qu on fait avec Lily ?lui demanda Sirius

-Il faut qu elle se repose……….le Patronus l a affaiblit …..

-Espérons juste de trouver une fille dans la salle commune ajouta Sirius

-Pourquoi ?demanda Remus intrigué 

Sirius émit un petit rire malsain

-Je vois que tu n as jamais essayé de t infiltrer dans le dortoir des filles………crois en ma longue expérience…….ce dortoir est inaccessible pour la gente masculine hum..Hum !

-Aaaah…je comprend dit il en riant

Ils eurent la chance de ne rencontrer personne ne chemin……cela aurait parut suspect de voir 2 jeunes hommes, l un transportant un sac de…..euh …Un jeune homme et l autre  une magnifique jeune fille

Par contre ils eurent moins de chance lorsqu ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Comme par hasard il n y avait pas une seul fille

-Merde…qu est ce qu on fait maintenant…… c est que ce faux maigre commence a devenir lourd lui dit Sirius en soufflant .On va pas attendre comme des ploucs et en plus elle risque de s affaiblir encore !ajouta t il en la désignant du menton.

-Ah…..ouaih…..t as raison……mais bon saaaaaaaaaaaaang pourquoi quand on cherche des meufs on les trouve pas et quand on les cherche pas elle nous trouve se mit il a crier nerveusement 

Remus et Sirius se jetèrent a un regard malicieux….un sourire naquit au coin de leurs lèvres 

Sirius se tourna brutalement vers James manquant de déboîter le coup du pauvre Peter inconscient et afficha un large sourire

-Non…..Non….et Non !!

-Tu vois une autre solution Jamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ??

Il prit un air inquiet

-Mais elle va me tuer !!

-Je rêve , le grand James Potter a peur d une fille  plus petite que lui et voir plus !!Dit il en jouant avec ses sourcils 

-Quoi…..mais non pas du tout….je ne fait ça que parce que elle est une Griffondors et parce quelle est préféte

Sirius élargit encore plus son sourire

                                                                                 =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

HALLOWEEN !!

Lily se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle venait de refaire le même cauchemar, mais plus le temps avancé, plus elle s approchait dans son rêve  des lèvres de James. Cette fois ci elle s était réveillée au moment ou elle sentait son souffle contre sa bouche

Elle reposa doucement sa tête sur l oreiller et scruta le plafond

Il faisait encore nuit, mais Lily avait l habitude de se réveiller bien avant l aube.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien…..que c était t il passé hier après l agression des Serpentards ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire….elle ne s en souvenait plus.

Elle jeta un regard a travers la chambre…..il y avait quelque chose d anormal …ou était passé l odeur de parfum qui traînait y traîné depuis l année dernière

-Yerk ! 

Elle faillit tomber du lit lorsqu elle aperçu une petite forme noir sur son lit. Bien que terrifiée, elle s approcha courageusement  de la forme broussailleuse 

Qu est ce qu….POTTER ???

Elle arrêta de respirer un moment….James Potter était agenouillé prés de SON lit et sa tête reposait sur SES couvertures moelleuses 

C était impossible….que faisait ce type dans le dortoir les filles ??.....elle secoua la tête considérant sa présence comme un mirage.

Elle se replia dans ses draps et se rendormit aussi sec…pensant que tous ce délire n était qu  un rêve. Mais cela  en était pas un

Lily ne remarqua pas qu elle n avait pas été la seul a être réveillée

Une autre personne l était aussi depuis longtemps et l observait dormir derrière ses rideaux a baldaquins .Cette personne était emplit de bon sens et de gentillesse mais elle était habitée par une bête féroce qui ne s exprimait pleinement lors de l apparition de la plaine lune.

Bien heureusement il était loin de ce moment tant redout

Si par malheur il avait été prés de cette période, il se serait littéralement   jeté sur elle. Mais Remus n avait pour l instant aucune intention de le faire.

Il continua a l observer jusqu a qu a son tour le sommeil l emporte  

                                                                                                          ___________________

-Petit, petit, petit ! C est l heure de se lever !!

-Mmmmmmh laisse moi encore dormiiiiiiir….on est Dimanche !!

-Oui….je sait…on a beaucoup de travaille mon pitit Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!

Remus était penché au dessus de Sirius et lui chatouillait l oreille avec un plume

-Mmmmmmh  rien a foutre du boulot moi……veux encore dormir !!

Remus ricana

-Et c est ce qu on ose appeler un Homme …soupira t il faussement

I l avait visé juste………..Sirius se redressa brusquement et se jeta sur lui

-TAILLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO …..Répète un peu  ce que tu viens de dire…

Remus lui planta la tête dans l oreiller pour le faire taire

-Tais toi….tu vas la réveiller lui dit il en chuchotant

Sirius se redressa et envoya son coussin valser vers Remus

-Espèce de petite idiot dit il en riant…..tu vas voir….au moment ou il se jeta sur lui Lily s éveilla….Les deux jeunes hommes ne firent plus un seul mouvement

-Attention sa va gueuler lui chuchota Sirius

Lily se redressa s étira soigneusement s essaya sur son lit et finalement se leva. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que se soit

Remus dû une seconde fois étouffer Sirius dans son oreiller pour lui éviter de faire trop de bruit en riant……Lui arrivait plus ou moins a gardait son sérieux mais s était très difficile..

-Ca va lui faire un choque !!Dit Sirius entre deux sanglots 

-Je pense qu elle en sera pas la seul  ajouta Remus amus

Franck Londubat, qui n était  au courant de rien vit passer Lily devant elle…..il se plaqua contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés. Choqué par la présence de la jeune fille il s habilla rapidement et se dépêcha de déguerpir

-Meeeeeeeeerde….elle va se trouver mal si il racontait qu il l a  vu ici !! Grogna Sirius

Remus s allongea sur son lit, un livre a la main.

-Mais non !!Franck sait très bien qu il ne doit pas raconter se qu il se passe dans cette chambre……je lui fais largement confiance

-Mouaih….

Lily était totalement dans les vaps, une brume blanche lui cachait la vue, ainsi elle marchait les bras tendus pur ne pas s heurter à un lit ou à une porte.

Elle entre dans la salle de bain se jeta sur le lavabo afin de rafraîchir son visage ensommeillé .L eau fraîche la réveilla quelque peu….Elle s examina longuement dans le miroir .c était une véritable catastrophe…ces cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et son tin était beaucoup trop pâle a son goût.

-Qu elle horreur…. !!

Elle jeta un petit coup d œil endormit autour d elle

-Tiens…Gabrielle a acheté un rasoir pour homme…elle est complètement jetée cette meuf !!

Elle se déshabilla en vitesse ….enroula une serviette courte autour d elle et tendit les bras vers les rideaux de la douche.

Lily ne s était pas rendu compte que l eau coulait déjà depuis un bon moment avant qu elle n arrive.

Elle tira sèchement le rideau….mais un main en retint le bout

Lily resta quelque secondes debout, le visage neutre, le regard vide….avant de s apercevoir qu elle était a moitié nue devant  l homme quelle détestait le plus au monde 

James avait retenu avec réflexe le bout du rideau pour ne pas que son corps soit exposé entièrement. Mais il y avait déjà  asse de son anatomie découvert pour faire craquer une fille.

Lily regarda ahuri son beau visage  ruisselant d eau….tous coordonné parfaitement avec son corps….

Il avait un torse imberbe  et musclé qui se souleva en une grande inspiration de surprise.

Son regard descendit encore vers de beaux abdos bien formés….heureusement le reste était caché par le rideau qu il retenait a sa taille

Lily mit du temps avant d émettre un son. James quand a lui était surpris de la voir ici……si elle n'avait accepté rien qu une fois de sortir avec lui,il l aurait invité a finir sa douche avec lui…mais il considéra que se n était pas trop le moment de  solliciter ce genre d idée

Pendant que Lily essayait de trouver ses mots, James l observa obnubilé par ses courbes parfaites. La serviette blanche cachait elle aussi les parties les plus intéressante…..mais le reste lui suffisait amplement. James lui fit un sourire distrait…..la situation  l amusait au plus au point…..il ne l aurait pas trouvé aussi amusante s il n avait pas rattraper le rideau de justesse 

                                                                 ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

sa vous a pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ??^^


	6. and

J aime pas trop écrire des petits commentaires au début d un texte…..j aime pas parce que je comprend ceux qui lit……moi du moins je ne lit jamais les commentaires…..donc je vais pas vous saouler avec mes histoire^^ j espérer  juste que l histoire n est pas trop ennuyeuse !!

                                                                            !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!§§§ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un hurlement retentit dans la salle de bain des garçons…..mais contrairement a ce qu on pourrait croire…c était un cris de femme…..Lily venait de se rendre compte qu elle s était introduit dans la salle de bain alors que le type qu elle haïssait le plus au monde y prenait sa douche…..Elle avait passé la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons et elle venait apparemment de le découvrir.

-Que….qu est ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain bégaya t elle sous le choc…..en fait on ne peux pas vraiment appeler sa un choc…..peut être était se ses exhibant abdos qui lui fit perdre l usage de toute parole.

-Non, non…..qu est ce que « TU » fais dans ma salle de bain dit il en la reluquant de haut en bas.

Lily perçut le regard gourmand qu il lui jeté et croisa ses bras cachant sa poitrine de peur qu elle ne soit trop découverte.

-Quoi …..???Mais t as pété un plomb  ou quoi ???? Dit elle nerveusement.

-Tu n as qu à aller vérifier !!Dit il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle se précipita à la porte, l ouvrit énergiquement 

Sirius faisait ses pompes au sol tandis que Remus lisait tranquillement un livre allongé sur son lit…….sous le brusque bruit de porte ils relevèrent la  tête ……Sirius ne bougea plus, les yeux sortant de leur orbites…..Remus leva ses yeux du livre et resta abasourdi face à la petite tenu de la jeune fille.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !! Qu est ce que je fous dans une chambre de mec, moi ???!!!!Hurla t elle en refermant brutalement la porte ….elle jetait des regards paniqués dans tous les sens……

On entendit derrière la porte des éclats de rires graves….

-Oh, rien !!Dit il tranquillement en laissant entrouvert le rideau et en continuant de se frotter la tête comme si elle n était pas l

-Quoi….quoi….j ai quand même pas dormit ici !répéta t elle alarmée

-Mmmmmh…..SI !!….et même si tu veux savoir….tu as dormis avec moi….. Bon sang princesse tu ne te souvient  même pas de cette nuit torride dit il en boudant artificiellement 

Sur ces dernier mots Lily faillit s évanouir 

-HEIN….. ??Quoi …que….j ai….on n à pas…..ce n'est pas vrai…..je vais me réveiller….dit moi que c est pas vrai !!?Dit elle en virant au blanc.

-Non …..C'est pas vrai !

Il éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de la jeune fille…..Elle crut qu elle allait se jeter sur lui pour le noyer et pour qu il arrête de sourire bêtement

Elle poussa un long soupir et le défigura du regard…….on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines

-Je vais te…….

-Bon coupa t il….si tu veux bien te retourner, que je sorte…..

Sa respiration s accéléra….elle rougit  et se retourna aussitôt   .

James contempla  la longue crinière embrun descendre le long de son dos….une mèche traînait sur son épaule sensuel….il avait une terrible envie de  la retirer et de poser ses lèvres contre son coup délicat.

-Et n'en profite pas pour te rincer l œil !! Dit elle comme si elle sentait son regard sur son corps.

-Déjà fait ! dit il sérieusement 

-Espèce de sal petit perve…..

-Ooooh ! Princesse….tu es dans mon territoire alors gardes tes insultes….se n est pas très prudent surtout avec ta tenue très habillée !!

Lily poussa un long soupir vaincu

Il sortit et s habilla en vitesse…..

-La douche est a toi  ma princesse !

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Je ne suis pas ta Princesse grogna t elle

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il s approcha doucement d elle, la coinçant contre le lavabo. Elle était complètement impuissante dans cette position…..et sa baguette était restait dans la poche de son uniforme accroché a l autre bout de la salle.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent étrangement….d habitude c était l envie de vomir qui s emparait d elle, mais là son cœur faisait des bonds qu il risquait de sentir.

Elle avait malgré tout une possibilité de se dégager mais elle serait beaucoup trop douloureuse pour lui….elle n était pas le genre de fille a castrer un mec alors qu il ne lui avait encore rien fait…

Il n osera  quand même pas pensa t elle

- pff tu es trop puérile ma fille…..c est un mec et puis il ne s est pas gêné non plus lorsque vous étiez dans la bibliothèque murmura la petite voie

James la regarda aux fonds des yeux un moment et posa ses mains sur la serviette blanche qu elle portait…..Lily plissa les yeux craignant le pire

-Fais attention….dit il en rajustant le bout de la serviette au creux de sa poitrine….Elle a faillit tomber !

Lily n avait jamais était aussi gêner que maintenant 

-Ah…..euh……merci dit elle en rougissant jusqu aux oreilles.

Il sortit de la salle de bain  un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres……James aurait tellement aimé que cela se passe autrement ………il lui aurait arraché la serviette et l aurait embrassé passionnément tout en caressant sa peau de bébé.

- Tu as finis de fantasmer oui… ???

James sursauta face à cette  brusque  intrusion.

Il sourit en voyant la tête excitée que faisait Sirius.

-Alors….alors ……racontes,….elle embrasse bien ?

-Mmmmmh !

-C est ……c est vrai ??dit il avec la même expression qu il avait eu lorsqu il avait aperçu Gabrielle sous le Saul pleureur

-Si j avais pu la toucher…..je suis sur qu elle me l aurait bien rendu dit il tristement

Ah !

Remus, lisait dans son coin et fut grandement soulagé d entendre que Lily ne faisait toujours pas partie de son fan club…..elle au moins résistait encore a son charme.

Lily prit rapidement sa douche, craignant qu il ne rerentre ….peut importe la raison. Elle ne comprenais pas se qu il lui arrivait….elle n était pas de folle de lui, mais ses réactions étaient de plus en plus inattendues …Qu est ce qu elle avait ???….il lui était tous simplement interdit et inimaginable de s intéresser un jour a ce sale gosse de riche.

Et de se qui en était de Remus….elle l aimait comme un frère……mais il l intriguait beaucoup avec ses airs mystérieux,……c était un homme serein, très séduisant, gentil, attentionné....il ne souriait pas souvent…mais quand il le faisait……la personne a qui était attribué ce sourire restait complètement scotché et perdait instantanément la parole.

Bref….. Il avait toute qualité qu une femme normal recherche.

Mais le problème était que Lily l aimait en tant que confident…..alors que lui éprouvait autre chose que de l amitié…..c était a cause d Amy….elle le hantait jusque à maintenant.

Lily sortit de sa douche, s habilla rapidement et quitta la salle de bain

James et Remus étaient les derniers dans la chambre….James était accroché en hauteur a la barre qui soutenait le rideau de son lit a baldaquin et faisait des traction a une vitesse épatante …….et Remus  était allongé au sol sur le ventre commençant a ouvrir un autre bouquin.

L intrusion de Lily dans leur activité les arrêta brutalement 

James resta accroché à son lit tout en fixant la délicieuse jeune fille prés de lui.

Elle avait les cheveux trempés qui lui descendaient jusqu aux fesses et son visage avait légèrement rosie avec l eau chaude…..L autre jeune homme aussi releva la tête, la regarda un petit sourire au coin et se replongea dans son roman.

-Bon !!On va mettre quelques petites choses au clair dit elle sèchement….

-Tous d abord…où sont Sirius et Peter ???

Remus releva une 2nd fois son visage et fut encore hypnotisé par la beauté de la jeune fille

-Ils sont partis manger !répondit il en détachant ses yeux honteux de sa silhouette

Elle soupira et s assit prés de Remus essayant d éviter le regard jaloux de James

-Bon…..vous allez me répondre  franchement…….Qu est ce que je fais ici ?

James sauta de son perchoir et atterrit gracieusement au sol

-Vas y…..dis lui Moony ! dit il essoufflé en s asseyant sur son lit

Remus hésita

Lily se leva et alla s asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre lançant des regards mélancoliques vers la forêt 

-Est-ce que j ai fait  quelque chose de mal… ???

Sa voie était soudainement devenue triste et légère

-Non….non tu n as rien fait de grave……c était juste impressionnant !! Dit il en se rattrapant. Tu ….tu  t est transformée en une sorte d ange…..et tu as lancé un Patronus très puissant

Lily ricana……

-C était loin d être un ange dit elle amèrement

Elle se sentait très mal….

-Et….est ce que quelque un a été bless ???

-Bah a part ces idiots de Serpentards qui sont tombés comme des mouches …..Non !ajouta James en souriant a cet agréable souvenir 

-Oooooh noooooooooooon…..j en ai marre !!Dit elle en cognant sa tête contre la fenêtre

-Comment tu as fait demanda James interloqué….

-Je l ignore….tous ce  que je peux vous dire…. C est que sa m arrive quand je suis hors de moi, je perd tous contrôle et c est elle qui s occupe de tous….alors maintenant Potter tu sais a quoi tu t attend !!Dit elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne me demandez pas comment ça m est arrivé….je ne vous répondrais pas !!

James se leva et fit le tour de la pièce pensif

-Mais maintenant le problème….se n est pas nous….c est eux. Les Serpentards ne vont pas hésiter a te balancer !répéta t il inquiet

-Non…..ils ont  tout oublié……ils ne se rappel déjà plus de rien….a part l explosion, mais ça n ira pas plus loin

-Comment ça ??

-Oui ! , c est toujours comme ça après une attaque……..tous mes ennemis oublient instantanément ce qui vient de leur arriver……ils sont amnésique de quelques heures quoi….je me demande d ailleurs comment tu a fais pour rester clair ??!!Dit elle pensif

James lui jeta un regard au coin de l œil quelque peu vex

Remus resta bouche bé devant un tel phénomène

-Ah…….mais ouiiiii…. C est évident ajouta James rapidement pour détendre la tension qui regnait en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés …Comment n y avais je pas penser….suis je bête dit il ironiquement

Lily lui jeta un regard froid 

-Vous en informerez Sirius et Peter……et je vous interdit de le dire a quiconque que se soit dit elle en claquant la porte

Remus se tourna doucement vers James et le transperça du regard

-Quoi….qu est ce que j ai dit encore ???

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lily était encore un peu fatiguée, mais elle se refusa catégoriquement  le sommeil , elle avait beaucoup trop de boulots.

Elle entra doucement dans sa chambre au cas ou quelqu'un dormirait encore

-Oh…Mon dieu…la voila !!

Gabrielle se jeta sur elle la serrant de toutes ses forces…..

Lindsay à son tour arrivait à la charge

-LILY EVANS ! Hurla t elle…..De toute façon elle ne risquait pas de réveillé qui que se soit…..ils n y avait qu elles dans cette chambre

Lily se baissa, bien que Gabrielle était encore accrochée a elle pour échapper a un vole de coussins migrateurs.

-Bon sang…tu te fous de savoir que les autres s inquiètent pour toi ou quoi !!…..on a crut que Potter t avait coincé dans un coin….ou pire …les, Serpentards  

 Lily entra la tête dans ses épaules et baissa les yeux honteux

-Bah….euh…. c est se qui c est passé dit elle timidement…

-Quoi ????Dirent elles a l unissons

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, s installa sur son lit et leur raconta patiemment ce qui lui était arrivée

Lindsay et Gabrielle étaient déjà au courant de sa particularité ….en d autre thermes, elles étaient aussi spécial et cachaient beaucoup de leur apparences 

-Tu ne leur a rien dit a propos de….pour…ajouta Gabrielle en insistant du regard…

-Mais non….tu crois vraiment que je vais me ramener vers eux et leur faire : « Ah oui….en passant, j ai oublié de vous dire que tous les mois je me transforme en Sirène ….donc ne m approchez pas, j ai tendance a bouffer les hom….

Lindsay et Gabrielle se jetterent sur elle étouffant ces derniers mots sous un oreiller 

-Tu es folle de parler de ça si fort…

-Et si quelqu'un nous avez entendu !!Dit Lindsay en jetant des regards paniqués autour d elle.

Lily secoua la tête ….désespérée de voir malgré toute ces années de soumission au problème l inquiétude de ses amies.

-Ne vous en fait pas….je sens la présence des gens….et je peux vous assurer qu a part l araignée  sur ta tête, Lindsay….il n y a vraiment personne

-QUOI….UNE ARAIGNEE ????Aaaaaaaaaaah !!

Lily éclata de rire et dégagea avant que la jeune fille ne se rende compte que se n était qu une mauvaise blague

Gabrielle était agenouillé au sol pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre en pleurant de rire devant Lindsay qui courait dans tous les sens en hurlant

Lily descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en prenant garde de ne pas passé son baptême aérien cette fois ci…..

Une fois, mais pas deux…

En descendant, vit tous ses visages joyeux…l atmosphère était drôlement contractée alors que les examens approchaient a grand pas….

-Mais qu est ce qu ils leur arrivent a tous ??

-Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié que ce soir c était le bal d Halloween lui dit une voie féminine

Tim Delacartas une jeune fille agréable a regardé venait de s asseoir prés d elle

Lily aimait bien Tim…c était une fille tout a fait gentil….mais elle faisait parti de la maison des Serdaigle…

Elle avait déjà travaillé avec elle et avait constaté qu elle avait une patience incroyable

C était une métamorphomage …..Et elle changeait constamment d apparence….on ne la reconnaissait que par la voie…..et Lily en était très habitu

Cette fois ci la jeune file à la base brune avait teint ses cheveux en bleue…..et avait allongée son visage pour le rendre plus fin

-Oh ! Tient salut Tim….dit elle en souriant.

-Et dire que moi je pense a ça depuis un mois !! 

Lily fit une grimace gênée 

-J avais complètement oublié dit elle en  soufflant

-Tim secoua la tête désespérée……

-Bon …au moins tu as un cavalier ???N est ce pas ??

-Bah ….euh…. c est que…euh

-Bon sang Lily…..ne me dit pas que tu n as personne avec qui y aller ??Demanda t elle inquiète

Lily souria et rougit

-Et…..Et toi ??

-Ouai !! j y vais avec Kingsley…

-Shacklebolt ??

-Bah ouai….il me l a demandé avant-hier….il est trop mignon…j ai pas pu refuser

-Tu m étonnes….. Lui au moins il est simpa….laisse moi deviner…..je suppose que tu l as déjà entendu jouer du piano ??

La jeune fille la regarda avec de grands yeux

-Comment tu sais ??

-Il envoûte n importe qui avec ça !!Dit elle en s asseyant a sa table…je l ai déjà entendu joué moi aussi….mais je suis parti avant qu il n est finit !!

Lily la regarda avec insistance…

-Euh….qu est ce qu il y a ….je suis décoiffée ou quoi ??

-Pourquoi ne garde tu pas ton vrai visage ??

Tim fit une moue d enfant

-J aime pas….et puis a part toi et ma famille….il n y a jamais personne qui ma vraiment vu

-Tu es bête…..tu es très mignonne….se serait trop con de ne pas en profiter

Tim ne répondit pas et regarda dans une autre direction un petit sourire aux lèvres

Lily faillit s étouffer lorsqu elle sentit un liquide froid descendre le long de son dos

Elle se tourna vivement et vit Gabrielle écroulait de rire et Lindsay qui tenait un verre de jus de citrouille a moitié vide 

-Je vais te tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !! Hurla t elle en la pourchassant a travers toute la salle

Elle fut interrompue dans sa chasse à « la Lindsay » par le professeur de Potion, Monsieur Undernight qui demandait l attention des élèves

-J exige le SILENCE !!Dit il d une voie grave et sévère.

Un lourd silence s installa dans la salle

-Bien ! dit il en rajustant son chapeau.

-Il y a eu un incident hier soir lâcha t il brusquement

Un murmure inquiet traversa la foule

-Nous avons retrouvé un groupe de jeunes gens évanouis dans « la place obscur » ainsi que le couloir dans un état désastreux.

-Les Serpentards touchés sont devant moi et ne se souviennent plus de rien

En effet un groupe sombre se tenait non loin de lui…..et jetaient dans la foule de frénétique petit coup d oeil comme s ils allaient trouver le coupable en un regard.

-Aaaah !! Dit une voie pas très audible….Se ne sont que des Serpentards….pourquoi nous déranger pour ça ??Heureusement pour lui, il était trop loin de la table des professeurs pour que Undernight ne l entende

-Si vous avez la moindre information a ce sujet….venez me voir……je punirais sévèrement les agresseurs !! .continua t il sur un ton plus dur que jamais

-Pff !! Grogna Gabriele…Il a oublié de dire « ces mignons petits Serpentards qui ne faisaient que s amuser a violer une jeune fille »…….non mais qu elle c….'bécile ! Se rattrapa t elle sous l œil méfiant de Lindsay

Le professeur de Potion était l un des professeur les plus détesté….il favorisé beaucoup trop a leur goût les Serpentards qui était logiquement sa maison

Durant son annonce, Lily avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir et elle se réconfortait en regardant en direction des Maraudeurs  qui eux  ne s était même par rendus compte de la présence du professeur…..Lily savait très bien qu ils avaient tous entendu ….mais gardaient un incroyable sang froid…et faisaient comme s il s agissait d une nouvel tout a fait banal

Lily alla se rassoire prés de ces amie pour finir son petit déjeuné.

La grande salle se vida peu a peu…..

-Bon sang Gaby…..arrête de te retourner comme ça tu m'stresses…Vas le voir une fois pour toute  et arrêtes ton petit manége….

Lindsay était complètement agacée  de la voir se retourner frénétiquement toute les 30 secondes manquant a chaque fois de se provoquer un torticolis.

Soudain, Gabrielle se leva brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts et un irrésistible sourire aux lèvres. Lindsay et Lily tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Sirius lui aussi totalement absorbé par la jeune brunette.

Lily était étonnée de voir avec quel insistance il l a dévoré des yeux…..lui aussi souriait bizarrement....Lily n avait jamais vu CE sourire là…..et pourtant, elle en connaissait des multiples, mais celui ci était tous nouveau…..c était un sourire vaincu et tout a fait charmé. 

Sirius lui fit  un petit geste de la main ……si Gabrielle avait été une fille normal, elle se serait évanouie….mais se n était pas le cas…

Elle déboutonna le début de sa chemise avant de se lever et de le rejoindre.

Plus Gabrielle  approchait plus Sirius souriait…..James Peter et Remus assis prêt de jeune homme regardaient eux aussi la scène amusés….bien qu ils aient l habitude de voir les filles défiler du son ils restèrent très attentif….Gaby était réputée pour avoir un tempérament de feu 

-Je te paris  2 Gallions qu elle va l embrasser dit Lily en fixant la jeune fille hilare

-Paris tenu !!

James donna un petit coup d épaule a son ami

-Alors…..qui est ce qui fantasme maintenant ???Lui chuchota t il a l oreille

Sirius n en pris pas compte et ne peut  se retenir de lui aussi venir a sa rencontre.

-Bonjour p'tit bout !!

Gabrielle frissonna a l appel de ce surnom

-Bonjour Sirius dit elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire

-Oh suis-je bête !!

Il s agenouilla et lui posa un petit baisemain

Gabrielle rougit et posa sa main sur son visage pour ne pas éclater de rire

-Hu, hu…..vous me flattez mon cher dit elle en jouant le jeu

Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire

-Toujours d accords pour ce soir ??Dit il en reprenant son sérieux

-Et comment ??!!

C est tous ce que Lindsay et Lily purent entendre…..tous le reste n était que visuel….les deux adolescents s éloignèrent tranquillement vers la sortit

Elles les suivaient toujours des yeux lorsque elles virent Gabrielle sursauter et rougir.

Sirius, ne souriais pas du tout mais il y avait une lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus …..Il se rapprocha comme un tigre vers sa proie….Gabrielle reculait pour se faire un peu plus désirer tout en le fixant les joues rouges. Elle ne s arrêta que lorsque son dot se plaqua au mur.

Sirius s approchait de plus en plus…..il posa ses mains sur le mur et la fixa avide …..Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse, poussa une mèche brune qui cachait ses somptueux yeux turquoise. Il commença par détacher de léger baisés sur son coup en remontant au fur et a mesure vers son visage….Gabrielle frémissait de plaisir.

Sirius était beaucoup plus grand qu elle, donc il dû baisser la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes …..il l embrassa délicatement pour ne rien trop brusquer….mais elle reprit le relais en lui rendant un baisé beaucoup plus langoureux que le sien.

Heureusement qu il ne restait que très peu d élèves dans la grandes salle…..Ca aurait été une véritable émeute si le fan club de black était présent…..en fait ça aurait été aussi terrible pour elle que pour lui……

Sirius releva sa tête , les yeux rayonnant de bonheur…..il prit Gabrielle par la taille et l emmena en dehors de la salle en lui chuchotant quelques mots qui la fit sourire….

-Oooooooooooh….que c est chaud !!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire….tu me doit deux Gallions coupa t elle en tendant la mains

-Hum…..ok ok……..euh…Tu crois qu ils vont….

-Oh !nooooon, Gaby est une fille sérieuse….enfin parfois…..elle n est pas aussi idiote pour coucher avec un type qu elle connaît a peine…..Surtout Sirius….je n ai rien contre lui….mais même Potter n a pas réussi a battre son record ! Dit elle pensive ….Je crois qu il a dû en avoir une 30en peut être….euh…dans les environ !!

Elle parlait une fois de plus dans le vide….Lindsay venait de se lever pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles ou un jeune asiatique au visage tranquille et sage lui faisait lui aussi un signe de la main…

Elle cachait bien son jeu la p'tite !!

A présent, il ne restait plus qu elle….elle se leva et sortit de la salle avec la sérieuse intention de travailler …..C est vrai quoi….il fallait qu elle se bouge un peu…..elle était maintenant en 7em année et si elle voulait réussir son ASPIC elle avait intérêt a travailler dur !

Elle poussa un petit soupir nostalgique ….et dire que c était sa dernière année…..elle serait bien triste de quitter son école…..cet endroit ou résidait de si bon souvenirs…..ses amis….sa chaleur

Malgré tous, elle était excitée a l idée de commencer a travailler pour les sorciers…..sa seul volonté était d être un Auror…..cette pensé était basée sur une promesse fait quelques années auparavant …….une vengeance qu elle attendait  avec patience

Lily marchait a  présent vers la bibliothèque après être monté dans son dortoir pour prendre son sac.

Elle heurta brutalement quelqu'un qui entrait en même temps qu elle…..toute ses affaires  s étalèrent au sol…

Il fallait qu elle se ressaisisse  …elle était beaucoup trop distraite en ce moment 

-On non ! Pas maintenant soupira t elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires

-Excuse moi…..je suis vraiment désol

-Non ….se n est rien ! Répéta t elle 

Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voie paisible et chaleureuse  de Lupin

                                                           ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Et voiluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu maintenant….ze veux pleiiiiiiiiiiiin de reveiw ^^


	7. L

Bijouuuuuuuur….me revoilu pour de nouvelle aventure (tsoin tsoin)  de nos deux tourtereaux adorés ^^

Alors….je vais mettre quelque petit point au clair a propos de LILY N EST PAS UN ANGE…..bon sang c est  vrai quoi…..je n est jamais dit qu e s en était un…..j ai juste dit quelle ressemblait a une ange….

Voila c régl

Bis 

Musmus

                                                                                666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Elle ne reconnut pas tous de suite la voie paisible et désolée de Remus

-Laisse…..je vais t aider !!

-Oh….Remus…je ne t avais pas vu….excuse moi, en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui m arrive mais je suis  tous le temps dans la lune. Lui dit t elle en souriant, gênée 

-Moi aussi……je suis en quelque sorte constamment dans la lune !!

Lily n avait pas très bien comprit ce que voulait dire le « quelque sorte » mais n insista pas sur le sujet……Elle était habitué au mystère de Remus

Il se redressa et lui tendit les affaires qu il lui avait ramass

-Merci !murmura t elle en rougissant…..ses yeux étaient décidemment fantastiques….Cette couleur châtain flamboyante n avait décidemment pas de fond…..on pouvait s y enfoncer et ne jamais en ressortir

Pourquoi fallait il qu elle rougisse maintenant…. ??

 Ils restèrent en silence devant la porte de la bibliothèque…..en se fixant les yeux dans les yeux 

Elle décela toutes sortes de choses dans son regard….il y en avait même trop pour  le soutenir longtemps .Une mèche clair lui tomba sur les yeux cassant le contact visuel.

Lily avait l impression que cela faisait des heures qu ils étaient plantés là.

-Oh….excuse moi…..euh….tu allais travailler ??? Dit il calmement en baissant la tête, honteux

-Oui il faut absolument que je bosse avant ce soir……de ce qui en est de l expo…..c est loupé pour aujourd'hui….elle émit un petit ricanement malin. Sirius avait l air d être très occup !!

Remus hésita un moment et releva son visage calme en lâchant un sourire irrésistible qui  provoqua la présence d une petite fossette.

-On a qu a travailler ensemble suggéra t il….enfin, si tu veux bien sur !!

-J allais justement te le proposer dit elle en ouvrant la porte

Ils allèrent s installer a une table libre s asseyant l un en face de l autre.

Ils travaillèrent sans relâche jusqu a que le soleil commence a descendre 

Remus avait prit un peu de retard à admirer la jeune fille penchée sur sa feuille, ses longs cheveux fins traînants sur la table comme de long fils d or ondulés

-Hum…..Lily, je voulais te demander quelque chose lui dit il sans quitter sa feuille des yeux

-Je me demandais si tu avais un cavalier pour ce soir demanda t il le plus relaxé possible 

N entendant pas de réponse il releva la tête s attendant a voir Lily soucieuse…

-Lily ??

Elle n était plus là…il la chercha du regard a travers la grandes salle. Déçut, il baissa les yeux et aperçut sur sa feuille un petit papier marqué d une écriture rapide.

                                    Je suis désolé….j ai encore oublié la fête de ce soir. Je n est pas osé te déranger

                                   , tu as l air tellement concentr

                                   Excuse moi de ne pas t avoir prévenu ….

                                   Lily 

Alors c était ça….Remus avait eu soudainement peur qu elle soit parti a cause de lui…..malgré la lettre il avait encore des doutes…..la prochaine fois il ne l importunerais pas….

Il ramassa ses affaires……après c être fait aborder par 5 fois par des fille gloussantes  (attention….espèce très dangereuse….a éviter) et alla se préparer lui aussi pour le bal

                                                                     §§            LE BAL       §§

Lily entra dans sa chambre et alla s effondrer sur son lit

Lindsay était aussi allongée sur son lit ….mais était complètement absente….elle regardait le plafond d un air rêveur

Elle tressauta lorsqu elle se rendit compte de sa présence

-Oh….tu es là….je ne t ai pas vu entrer

-Ca ne m étonne pas hinhinhin !!

Lindsay la regarda faussement inquiète

-Euh….tu vas bien ??

Lily se redressa et s essaya en tailleur sur son lit.

-Arrêtes de jouer l innocente….je t ai vu courir vers se beau brun…

-Qui ?dit elle en essayant de ne pas rougir…..Oh, lui ….euh, oui il…..il ma invité au bal donc je…..je…..voila quoi

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii évidemment….. Et c est sûrement pour ça que  tu sors avec lui depuis déjà un mois… !!

-Quoi…comment tu sais !! Cria t elle surprise…..Ouuups !! Elle ramena brusquement sa main pour cacher sa bouche et rougit sérieusement

Lily souria de plaisir sous sa victoire

-Aaaaah….tu viens de te balancer toute seul !!

Elle baissa la tête honteuse

-Bon d accord !! Admetta  t elle…..Mais je t en supplies, ne dit rien a Gaby….elle va se moquer de moi si elle sait que je sort avec un Serdaigle

-J' te l'jure dit elle en posant sa main sur son cœur comme pour prêter serment

Soudain, Gabrielle entra en trombe dans la chambre et referma rapidement la porte.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!Hurla t elle

Lily et Lindsay ne comprirent pas tous de suite la cause de son crie de guerre, mais en voyant son air joyeux, ces cheveux emmêlés, sa chemise froissée et un peu trop ouverte….elle captèrent.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Lindsay qui tomba sous le choque, mais elle resta malgré tous accrochée a elle.

Puis, plus rien….le silence total……Gabrielle serrait la jeune fille blonde aussi fort qu elle le pouvait en plissant les yeux

-Raaah…j étouffe !!

Mais Gabrielle ne prit pas compte de sa remarque….et continua a la serrer tout aussi fort en bougeant sa tête de droite a gauche enfouit dans son cou comme une petite fille le ferait avec sa mère

-Mmmmmh Siriuuuuuuuus….

-Eh …Oh, on se calme moi c est Lindsay…Liiiiiiindsaaaaaaaaaaaay !cria t elle en se relevant brusquement

Gabrielle tomba sous le coup mais cela n avait pas l air de la déranger….elle embrassait elle sol avec des bruits de sucions

-Smoutch smoutch !!

-Elle est complètement allumée !! Lui dit Lily secouée d un fou rire

-Mais qu est ce qu il lui a fait pour la rendre comme ça ???Demanda t elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je n ose même pas y penser !

Gabrielle se releva soudainement, regarda les deux jeunes filles en face d elle, souria et se précipita en courant vers la salle de bain

-C est moi la premiéééééééére ! Hurla t elle

Lindsay se jeta derrière elle et l attrapa par la ceinture pour s y précipiter a sa place

-Espèce de sale petite….Oooh je vais te tuer… !Cria t elle

Finalement…Gabrielle réussi a entrer avant Lindsay.

Lily resta assise sur son lit, les regardant se lancer des insultes a travers la porte de la salle de bain

Elle fut lassée de les entendre se chamailler et tomba dans un sommeil profond….il faut dire qu hier sa demi transformation l avait épuis

-Yohoooo….Lily, dépêches toi,  le bal a déjà commencé lui dit une voie au dessus d elle

Elle mis du temps a réaliser qu il s agissait de Lindsay

-Quoi…. ?Quel heure est t il ??

-7H30

-Mais qu est ce que tu fous la ????Lui dit elle en se redressant brusquement….tu ne devrais pas être avec ton prince charmant ??

-Oh ne t en fait pas, j ai pris des précautions ….il doit me rejoindre à 7H40 ! Je me connais trop bien pour savoir que j aurais un peu de retard lâcha t elle en un sourire charmant 

-Et Gaby ??

 -Devines….Elle a accourut  a 7h00 pile !!

Lily émit un petit rire étouff

Il faudrait que tu penses a t habiller lui dit elle en se redressant

-Je me demandes si je vais y aller….

-Quoi ?mais bien sur que tu vas y aller….les cavaliers tu vas en avoir une centaine qui vont te sauter dessus lorsqu ils vont te voir seul….le plus dur sera de choisir  finit elle en lui faisant un clin d œil

-Mais je….

-Il n y a pas de « mais je …» qui tienne, tu viens et si je ne te vois pas……tu vas voir !

Lily se releva et  la vit correctement a la lumière ….elle était très jolie dans son déguisement, ses courbes légère était accentuées par une robe a froufrou  noire très courte et moulante…..décidemment elle avait aussi oublié que  le bal d halloween était une soirée costumée

Elle continua de l observer …..C était la première fois que la jeune fille blonde à la base s habillait d une manière  aussi provocante

Lily apprécia spécialement  le haut de sa robe qui découvrait la moitié de  ses épaules et une grande partie de son délicat dos blanc pâle.

Ces cheveux étaient teint en noire sûrement grâce à un sortilège spéciale fille de teinture et étaient attachés en une longue natte ou passé des fils argenté et rouge sang

-Oulah ! Si ton charmant petit Serdaigle ne tombe pas a te pieds c est qu il est vraiment biglouch !!

Lindsay sourit timidement faisant briller inconsciemment son brillant a  lèvres

-Je….je me sent un peu mal dans cet habille…. Se n est pas moi …..Regardes mes cheveux !! Dit elle accablée

-Gaby m a obligé a porter se déguisement de sorcière provocante….a la base j était pas comme ça

Lily sourit  en pensant au « déguisement »  qu elle avait choisi avant l intervention de Gabrielle….peut être en bonne sœur !!

-Elle  c est occupé de tous….elle m a teint les cheveux de force et puis elle m a confisqué mon déguisement d infirmière (ah !! on y été presque)…..Lily comprenait le malaise de son amie…..Lindsay était une fille simple mais elle avait un incroyable charme….alors avec une robe comme celle là, elle était magnifique

-Je me disais aussi que c n'était pas ton genre de te fringuer comme ça !!

Lindsay baissa brusquement sa tête vers sa montre et poussa un petit crie

-Aaah !! Je suis en retard….il va croire que je ne prend pas au sérieux sa Proposi...elle s arrêta  et rougit

Euh….oui n oublies pas que la fête est dehors…..

Se fut du moins la dernière phrase qu elle entendit de sa part.

Lily resta immobile sur son lit, se demandant vraiment si elle allait y aller

Finalement elle décida que ça lui ferait du bien avant les examens de se relaxer un peu…..et puis  l idée de rester ici toute seul dans sa chambre devenus soudainement lugubre en absence de ses amies ne l enchantait pas trop.

Elle se regarda dans la glace la mine fatiguée 

-Bon allé….une bonne douche et c est parti !! Dit elle énergiquement a son reflet….

-Bien sur ma chère ….mais avec cette tête sa m étonnerait que tu arrives a attirer quoi que se soit.

-Oh la ferme lui dit elle

Bon….maintenant, en quoi allait elle se déguiser ??

**********

En bas la fête battait son plein…..Lily était terrorisée a l idée de faire son entrée toute seul…..pourquoi n était t elle pas partit avec Lindsay ???Bon sang, elle se ferait remarquer à tous les coups

Elle se regarda pour la 8em fois dans la glace, tournant sur elle-même pour voir si la robe qu elle avait emprunté à Rachel Boons ne lui faisait pas de grosses fesses…..elle avait au bout de 3 quart d heures opté pour un déguisement d ange qu elle avait elle même compos : 

Elle portait une robe ou la décolleté descendait jusqu a la commissure des seins…..elle était en soie blanc, légère et assez moulante ce qui faisait ressortir sa gracieuse silhouette. La robe descendait jusqu au dessus des genoux cachant les lanières de cuir blanc qui soutenait ses sandales et qui entre lasser ses fines jambes 

Les manches étaient d un blanc éclatant en dentelles flottantes.

Et de ce qui en était du reste : Elle avait laissé ses long cheveux ondulés se perdre dans son dos et dans son décollet

De somptueuses ailles de cygne s élevaient de son dos ….

L ensemble était assé satisfaisant 

Et dire qu elle craignait que le résultats soit catastrophique

Même le reflet lui fit un compliment

Elle se fixa encore une fois de dos et se décida à sortir

Elle descendit jusqu en bas des escaliers avant de s asseoir sur les marches

Elle n avait maintenant plus du tout envie d y aller surtout si c était pour se  faire dévisager par tous le monde a son entré et puis elle allait encore devoir subir la présence des mecs collants.

-Pfffff !! Qu est ce que je fais…. J y vais….j y vais pas ??J n'y vais pas !!

-Tu y vas….

Une voie sortie de l ombre de l escaliers

-Ca fait trop longtemps que je t attend….tu ne vas tous de même pas me laisser ici tous seul ??!!

Elle sursauta par cette  brusque intrusion.

Elle ne l avait même pas remarqué….il n était pas visible de là ou elle était

Lily ne reconnut pas tous de suite la voie grave du jeune homme, car il était tapi dans l ombre

-Bon sang  Potter…..tu m as fait peur !!

James sourit de plaisir…..ses yeux pétillant la regardaient de haut en bas….éblouit par tant de beauté.

Lily ne remarqua pas tous de suite en quoi il était sensé ressembler…..se fut lorsqu il sortit de l obscurité que ses ailles noir et sa queue rouge devinrent visibles qu elle comprit…. C était son contraire

Elle resta elle aussi cloué au sol devant cet classe….sa chemise noir était ouverte laissant voir  un torse lisse et musclé et il portait aussi un jean noir déchiré….

James était attiré par Lily sans qu elle ne porte quoi que se soit de spécial, (il aurait préféré qu elle ne porte rien du tous mais bon….) alors la voir ainsi ….avec une aussi belle robe…il faillit fondre sur le coup…mais se contenta seulement de sourire.

-Tu …tu es magnifique !se décida t il a dire

Lily ouvrit grands les yeux ….incroyable….c était la première fois qu il lui faisait un compliment…mais ça ne changerait rien a leur « relation ».

En général lorsque James lui parlait c était pour sortir avec elle ou pour la faire chie…

Là…..se n était qu un simple compliment mais sous le coup elle rougit

-Pourquoi tu rougis tous le temps quand il ne faut pas….pourquoi ??Lui lâcha la petite voie dans sa tête

-Merci….

-Mais je rêve ou tu sympathises avec l ennemis ??Continua t elle

-Oh ça va hein….

James tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle parlait mais ne vit personne

-Euh….ça va Lily ???

C est pas vrai…je lui ai encore répondus a voie haute…..maudite voie !!

-Hein…Oui oui !!

Un lourd silence s installa entre eux…..James hésita longuement 

-Euh….tu…tu as un cavalier ??Lâcha t il brusquement

Je crois que j ai mal comprit là….pensa t elle perplexe… 

-« Espèce d idiote….voila se qui arrive quand on ne lui gueule pas dessus….maintenant tu vas assumer ton erreur »

Quelle erreur….elle n avait pas fait d erreur !!Elle avait juste répondus à son compliment. De toute façon se serait trop ridicule de partir en courant…il ne lui restait plus qu a lui répondre….

-Non….non….je ….non !!

-Pourquoi tu bégayes….tu lui laisse le terrain libre l

Il sourit sincèrement et la transperça d un regard séducteur .Il était pas mal du tout sans lunette (avec les lunettes aussi d ailleurs ^^)

-Pourrais tu me faire l honneur de m accompagner… ??

Wahoo ! Deuxième phénomènes en une soirée….il rangeait sa fierté…d habitude il ne le demandait pas….il l ordonnait !!Mmmmh… la nuit risquait d être intéressante.

Elle réfléchit rapidement…

1) elle n avait pas de cavalier

2) Si elle refusait, il l a harcèlerait du regard toute la soirée

3) Il demanderait avec qui elle comptait danser et irait lui faire sa fête plus tard

4) Et puis il était pas mal comme ça…..il pourrait lui servir de bouche trou pour une soirée (ça c méchant mais elle ne l aime vraiment pas….enfin c est ce qu elle croit)

5) Quelque chose en elle la poussait ….il avait l air tellement sincère !!

C était bizarre…elle l avait haït durant plus de 6 ans et voila qu elle commençait a changer d avis.

Il y a à peine trois jours, elle lui aurait craché au visage sous une proposition aussi tordue…

-S il te plaie !risqua t il

Alors ça  c était trop….

-Si c est demandé si gentiment….

Il faillit hurler de joie, mais se contenta de fermer les yeux pour savourer les derniers mots de la jeune fille……voila déjà pas mal de temps qu il lui demandait de sortir avec elle et elle venait d accepter de  l accompagner au bal…c était un bon début. Il entendait presque les trompettes sonner derrière lui !

Il baissa la tête pour éviter qu elle le voie sourire (presque éclater de rire mais cela aurait été suspect)…. C est a ce moment la qu elle aperçut deux petite cornes dépasser de ses cheveux noir broussailleux.

Bref pour résumer….cornes plus queue rouge qui dépasse du dos et ailles noir : c était vraiment pas compliqué a comprendre….Ce mec était le diable en personne…..autant intérieurement, qu en ce moment extérieurement …Il avait tous d un démon….son charme, sa mentalité, sa « gentillesse », son esprit pervers et cet tentation atroce.

Lorsqu il revint sur terre, il lui tendit un bras qu elle attrapa avec hésitation….au contact de sa peau, elle frissonna

-Sache Potter que…..

Pourquoi faut il que tu lui casses son ambiance ??Reprit la petite voie…..

-…..que se n est qu une exception et que….

-Appel moi James !! Coupa t il en souriant 

Il avait un don inné pour rendre les filles folles de lui en un regard, mais sa méthode ne marchait pas avec elle…..à vrai dire, rien que le fait qu'il prenne tant de liberté l agacé   .

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte qui menait au parc ….soudain Lily se rendit compte qu elle allait faire une grosse erreur

L école entière allait la voir accompagné de James….et il ne fallait pas être débile pour comprendre que se montrer en public avec un homme, c était avoir un faible pour lui…bien que cela commençait a être vrai, elle ne voulait pas que lui ou l école le sache

Elle s arrêta net avant que James n ouvre la porte….

-Non, non je…..

James comprit ce qui se passait en la sentant s accrocher un peu plus a son bras.

Il réfléchit longuement et finalement se décida

-Ok….je dirais a tous le monde que tu n es pas ma petite amie ! dit il avec regret

-Mais c est vrai !! JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE AMIE….et je ne sort pas non plus avec toi….

-C est juste que tu étais seul et moi aussi !!Compléta t il en baissant les yeux….et puis, je n est vraiment pas envie d avoir toutes ces meufs « spécialistes dans les gloussements de toutes sortes » dans mon dos

Lily comprit que c était une nouvelle méthode pour la calmer

Elle se sentit un peu rassurée devant le bel homme ténébreux  qui lui tendait son bras impatiemment  ….elle ne savait pas quoi, mais sur ses mots, quelque chose c était compressé en elle est c était assez douloureux…

Elle lui attrapa le bras un peu gêné et ils entrèrent dans le parc

----------------------------------------------------------

Eh bien, si vous avez aimé ….vous me le dite, le reste (que j ai déjà écrit sur Papier (ouiiiiiiiiiiin)) c est assez simpa, du moins c est ce que mes copines me disent

Et maintenant revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenw ^^

Chacun son ptit boulot héhéh

Musmus


	8. I

Bon est bien…. C est reparti pour un tour….a oui, juste un petit conseil….mon frère c est mis a la fic alors allez la voir (on pseudo c est jezzpotter) ^^

                                                                             ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Elle lui attrape le bras un peu gênée et entrent dans le parc

Toute l école était présente, c était extraordinaire de voir tant de monde déguisé….c était surtout magnifique

Le buffet était installé sur toute une longueur …L Orchestre était  juste en face, mais beaucoup plus loin des tables afin de laisser aux élèves la place de danser.

Des chandelles et des lucioles volaient au dessus de toutes les têtes 

L ambiance était redevenus un peu calme pour l instant, Lily en dédia  que l orchestre se reposé un peu.

Leur entré Fut assez remarqué….autant du coté des garçons que des filles jalouses 

Lily se sentait très mal …. Tous ses yeux fixés sur elle !…. C était très désagréable

Ils étaient vraiment mignon ces deux là….l une déguisée en ange, alors que l autre était déguisé en diable….se n était peu étre pas l avis de tous mais  de la plus part.

Lily aperçut de loin Sirius vêtu d un déguisement de vampire accompagné d une charmante jeune fille habillait très sexy. La brunette c était fait pousser de petites oreilles pointues de chat, et portait une robe moulante en velours rouge comportant de joli motif chinois

Elle était aussi fendue des deux coté laissant voir de jolies cuisses.

Gabrielle était bien la seul a pouvoir s habiller comme ça.

Gabrielle marchait donc vers eux en traînant  Sirius accroché a ses hanches et qui trottinait derrière elle.

Sirius s arrêta devant Lily et ouvrit grands les yeux.

-WAHOO ! Lâcha t il éblouis en la regardant de haut en bas.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, et secoua doucement sa tête faisant briller ses cheveux sombres.

Sirius se retourna tous de suite sa tête vers elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres

Il l attira vers lui et la serra doucement entre ses bras  …puis ils s éloignèrent en se dévorant des yeux

Lily se sentit embarrassée….peut être dû au fait de les voir ainsi alors qu elle était accompagné de James

Lui aussi avait l air un peu gén

On…on va s asseoir !!Lui dit il en se frottant le cou

Lily acquiesça …elle commençait a regretter son invitation….tout le fan club du beau maraudeur la fixait d un regard assassin

Et puis….en y réfléchissant bien…..pourquoi serait elle gênée ???....elle ne sortait pas avec lui….c était juste une sorte d issu de secoure. Mais il fallait avouer que « L issu de secours en question était assez demandé, surtout auprès des jeunes filles ».

Ils s assirent a une table bordant la piste de danse….tous deux évitant de croiser leurs regards.

-Je vais me chercher a boire…..tu veux quelque choses ??Demanda t il en se levant brusquement.

-Ah …Euh, non merci !!Dit elle en clignant un peu trop des paupières.

James resta un instant devant elle puis reprit ses esprit et alla se chercher une biérraubeurre.

Lily soupira et s écoula sur sa chaise.

Elle trouvait quelque chose de surprenant dans le comportement de son cavalier….Il était sortait avec les plus belles filles de l école, tous le monde le savait.

Lily avait déjà vu James se faire aborder par de vrais bombes ….mais, il restait quelque fois de marbre….en fait, quand il acceptait c était surtout pour la faire rager et pour qu elle réagisse un peu….mais ça tactique était vaine. Elle se rappelait de l air charmeur et relaxé qu il prenait lorsqu il sortait avec une de ces filles.

Alors pourquoi diable était il si coincé avec elle...lui qui était le roi de la pavane… (j ai pas dit savane ^^)

Elle fixait le sol lorsqu elle aperçut une main se tendre vers elle….elle releva doucement sa tête et remarqua a présent les jolies petites couleurs qu arborait James après avoir bu un peu de boisson alcoolisé( Ne vous en fait pas….la biérraubeurre était avant alcoolisé…..plus maintenant)

Il lui souriait pleinement….la regardant toujours aussi admiratif.

Au départ, Lily ne comprit pas la raison pour lequel il lui tendait la main….mais au fur et a mesure , comme si quelqu un avait monté le son, elle entendit une Harmonieuse mélodie .qui avait surtout pour but de …

-Danser….

Non, non, non…elle refusait catégoriquement de danser avec lui….après tous se n était que « l issu de secoure »il savait aussi bien qu elle que se n était pas une sortie en amoureux….Alors pourquoi l invitait il a danser….qu est ce qu il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête ???

-Une danse ?lui demanda t il en la regardant dans les yeux

Il sentit tous de suite sa panique et se rapprocha un peu plus d elle

-Ne t en fais pas…. C est juste pour ne pas être ridiculisé demain…..on va se foutre de nous lorsqu ils vont s apercevoir qu on est restés assis comme des vieux.

Et alors, tu t en fiche de savoir ce que pense les autres !! Ajouta la petite voie

Lily ne prit pas compte de cette petites remarque….elle ria et accepta 

Elle attrapa de ses longs doigts la main du démon qui l attira contre lui, l emmenant dans une valse effrénée.

Elle avait pris des cour de danse quand elle était plus jeune, mais malgré tous, se n était pas elle qui menait la valse….James dansait comme un dieux !!

Elle ne l aurait jamais avoué ….mais elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras….

Ils tourbillonnaient comme des fous …

Lily riait au éclat sous les plaisanteries que James lui lançait.

Puis le tempo se calma laissant place a un air doux et reposant….

L ange se bloqua soudainement…..

-Vite….Dégage avant qu il ne te propose un slow

Elle s apprêta a le quitter pour aller s asseoir, mais comme s il avait lu en elle, il la retint…..posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches….

- Restes encore un peu…. !!Lui murmura t il a l oreille 

Lily frissonna légèrement ….et comme si elle s avouait vaincu, elle abandonna la lute visuel contre James  posa délicatement sa tête sur sa chemise noir et entoura ses bras atour de son coup

Il sentait drôlement bon….un mélange léger, de parfum pour homme et de citronnelle

Lily se rendit compte, qu en 3 jours, il c était passé plus de chose qu en 6 ans

-Dis….. ?demanda t il doucement

-Mmmmmh… ?

-On va jouer à un petit jeu….ce qui consiste a poser des questions chacun a son tour….et tu es obligée de dire la vérit !!

Elle réfléchit a sa proposition qui caché sûrement quelque chose, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Alors… c est moi qui commence…..Comment as-tu fais hier soir pour te mettre dans ce sal pétrin ??

Lily sourie….mais James ne la vit pas, il était beaucoup trop grand du haut de ses 1m85 ….il ne voyait qu la jolie crinière châtain de sa compagne

-Je revenais de la cuisine, et comme je ne connaissais pas très bien ce coin, je me suis perdu….puis , je suis tombée sur Lucius qui a voulu me…..

Elle s arrêta en pensant au scandale qu elle pourrait provoquer si elle lui disait qu il avait voulu la toucher.

Mais James fut une fois de plus, plus rapide qu elle.

-Quoi…. !!Dit il brusquement ….ce petit con a voulu te toucher….je vais le….

-Non, non, il ne m a rien fait…..enfin je me suis juste retrouvée encore une fois dans les airs !!!Dit elle en riant 

Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se détendre et il l a serra encore un plus contre lui.

Sur le coup, elle fut effrayée mais il la rassura.

Une fois calmée, elle reprit le slow calmement 

-Ok….a mon tour….euh…..ah oui, voila, je me demande comment vous faite pour vous trouver là a chaque fois que j ai des problémes ??

James sourit malicieusement 

Il hésita….

-Tu es obligé de me répondre franchement 

-Oui, oui…en fait… c est grâce a Queudveur, Lunard, Cornedrue et Patmol.

-Qui ???

-Oh, se sont des amis qui se promènent constamment dans le château

-Ah…. !Dit elle pas très convaincu

Ils laissèrent un petit silence s installer 

-Bon, ok, à mon tour…..oui….j ai une question hyper importante !

-Je t écoute !!Dit elle en relevant légèrement la tête

-Tu fais du combien en soutif ????Nan, nan ….je plaisantais dit il en sentant tous les petits muscles de l ange se contracter

Elle s attendait a avoir une question un peu plus « sérieuse

-Ah…..tu veux jouer a ce jeu avec moi !!dit elle en souriant méchamment

-Euh….je n aime pas trop ce sourire…..dit il inquiet….il ne va pas avec ton déguisement 

Elle sourit franchement tout en baissant les yeux honteux.

-OK…..euh….ben….avec combien de fille tu es sorti en tous ??

James eu un hoquet

-Je….je….euh….j sais pas trop….mais en tous  cas, elles ne valent pas le quart de se que tu vaux….

-Pffff….les phrase comme ça, tu peux te les garder !!Dit elle en se séparant de lui….

Il la retint par le poignée

-Ok….je te répond…mais restes avec moi !! Dit il en la tirant vers lui

Elle se laissa faire….

Elle n aurait jamais dû aborder ce sujet….elle savait très bien ce qu il allait répondre….elle avait dans tous les cas cassé la magie de leur danse

-Alors….

-Bah ….euh….10..et demi un truc comme ça…

-Ah oui….10.5 ….tu coupes tes compagnes en deux maintenant !!Demanda t elle un peu plus sèchement qu au départ

James ne trouva rien a répondre ….il était très mal…..il aurait préféré se transformer en gnome plutôt que de répondre a sa question.

Lily essaya de rester indifférente a sa réponse….après tous, pourquoi réagirait elle….c était son problème pas le sien…Mais c était totalement impossible.

Elle avait un noeud dans sa gorge qui refusait de se défaire.

Elle….elle la fille la plus reconnut pour son tact et son rejet envers les mecs comme James….

Elle avait beau le maltraiter, l insulter, l engueuler…

Il restait de marbre et lui courait toujours autant après…..c était ça qui  l épatait….ce type était encore plus têtu qu elle.

Lily avait toujours vu James sous un certain  angle….mais là, il lui montrait ses facettes cachées….Il lui dévoilé un James qu elle ne connaissait pas…..une personne débordantes d émotion, et d amour.

-Lily… ?

-Mmmmmh ! répondit elle durement ….il faut dire que « les 10 ou 10.5 filles» l avait quelque peu refroidit 

-Tu…tu as déjà embrassé un garçon VOLONTAIREMENT ??!

Lily releva un peu sa tête pour apercevoir son joli minois légèrement rosi….

Il l a regardé passionnément en se fondant dans son regard brillant

-Tu…tu n es pas obligée de répondre  dit il en rattrapant 

Lily baissa les yeux et un petit sourire apparut aux coin de ses lèvres sensuels…..jamais James n avait vu ce sourire l !....cela devait sûrement faire partis d une de ses bottes secrètes car il eu la soudaine envie d y poser ses lèvres….il déglutit bruyamment et essaya de s intéresser a autre chose pour ne plus avoir ce genre d envie. 

-Non…dit elle en un timide murmure….

James resta stupéfait…il ne s attendait pas a ce qu elle lui réponde.

Lily releva ses yeux vers lui….C est la première fois qu elle le voyait si doux et si tendre avec elle…..elle ne s en était jamais rendu compte jusqu a maintenant

Il dégagea doucement sa main d une de ses hanches et lui releva délicatement le menton en sa direction.

Il était de plus en plus proche

-Il est beaucoup trop prés……Lily….DEGAGE !!lui cria la voie

Son cœur battait comme un fou…..Si elle faisait sa, beaucoup de chose allaient changer dans sa vie

-Bon sang….Lily….tu as oublié qui tu es…..ne te rend tu pas compte…….tu n es qu une égoïste

Il se rapproche de plus en plus

A présent une seconde voix prit place en elle…..quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose qui venait du cœur….

-Lily….tu as un fardeau........fait se que te dit ton cœur……mais n oublis pas……

La musique s arrêta et tous le monde alla s asseoir

Il ne restait plus que James et Lily au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle se recula lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celle du jeune homme….elle le regarda avec horreur…..

-Je….je, vais m asseoir un moment

-Bien…..dit il gêné….je vais nous chercher a boire…. !!

Quelle conne…..nan mais qu elle conne…..qu est ce qui t as prit se dit t elle troublée

Elle s écoula sur une chaise prét d une jeune fille

-Oh….Lily…

-Tiens ! salut  Lindsay…

Elle jeta un coup d œil rapide a la personne qui l accompagné…..Le jeune homme brun lui rappela quelqu'un….c était le serdaigle vers qui Lindsay avait couru la veille.

Elle voyait parfaitement maintenant de qui il s agissait….c était l attrapeur de l équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle ..

Un certain « Seta Chang » !!

-Ah….euh….Seta….Lily Evans…., Lily….Seta Chang!!

-Aaaah….oui, c'est de toi que parlait James la dernière fois !!....tu as de la chance de l avoir comme petit ami…..je peux t assurer que c est un adversaire redoutable

-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie… !!Dit elle en haussant un peu trop la voie

-D accord….j  te croit !! Dit il un peu vexé 

Il lui tendit une main amicale et elle en fit de même….

-Enchanté lâcha t il finalement

De la…Lily pu admirer la carrure du jeune homme qui confirmé son poste d attrapeur…..il était grand malgré ses origines asiatiques et avait un visage apaisant….

Il regardait sans arrêt en direction de Lindsay qui rougissait à chaque fois. C était amusant de le voir la dévorer des yeux et eu cette impression de deja vu….James faisait pareille avec elle !!

Lily était encore un peu nerveuse depuis la tentative d approche de son cavalier et avait le visage alerte

-Lily….ça va ??lui demanda Lindsay inquiète

-Oui, oui……ne t occupe pas de moi….ton prince charmant t attend  dit elle en le désignant du menton.

-Héhéhé….c est toi qui parles

-Comment ça…c est moi qui parl…

Elle arrêta ses yeux au sol, ou deux jambes masculines étaient plantées. Elle remonta son regard vers le visage de l individu 

-Bonsoir Lily….dit il en souriant 

Lily ne l avait pas remarqué depuis le début de la soirée….et là, il faisait une entré magistral devant elle…..en chevalier.

Ses yeux châtain clair pleins de mystère rayonnaient, tandis que ses cheveux miel sombre lui tombaient sur les yeux sous les petit courant d air qui passaient.

-Tu es magnifique….

-Merci…..toi aussi tu es super !!

Il lui fit le sourire qu il n accordait que rarement…..en général, lorsqu il souriait comme ça, c était qu il était immensément heureux ou alors, lorsqu il faisait du charme ( ce qui était aussi très rare).

Toutes les filles de l école rêvaient du jour ou Remus leur sourirait ainsi….

Lily ne se rendit  compte de rien et lui sourit a son tour amicalement ….

Elle s était réconfortée sous la présence de son ami…

L Orchestre se mit à jouer un air agréablement rythmé 

-Me ferais tu l honneur de m accorder cette danse lui dit il en haussant un long sourcil interrogateur…

-Avec joie !!

Elle se leva et l emmena vers la piste de danse

Elle vit Sirius prêt de l orchestre chuchoter quelque chose au maestro et lui déposer quelque chose dans la main….puis la gaie mélodie s arrêta doucement.

Lily était curieuse de savoir ce qu il mijoter encore….Elle le regarda courir vers sa dulcinée aux oreilles pointues et l empoigner vers la piste….

-Mais qu est ce qu il fait ?chuchota Lupin

Sirius et Gabrielle se jetèrent un regard malicieux….Se reculèrent et se mirent en place.

A ce moment là….l Orchestre joua un entraînant air de TANGO !

Avec une incroyable grâce ….Le couple enchaîna une danse considérablement provocante…

Je ne savais pas que Siriel dansait …..Lily et Remus se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire….ils avaient dit la même phrase au même moment mais en changeant le nom de la personne, ce qui donnait un drôle de mélange

-Serais tu capable de danser avec moi ce petit tango ??Demanda t elle en plissant les yeux avec malice

-Je relève ton défit !!Répondit il en souriant de plus belle

Il l emmena jusqu a la piste de danse ou ils tourbillonnèrent avec énergie….trop emportaient par le rythme pour penser a autre chose

Lily avait oublié la gêne qu elle avait éprouvé en la présence du démon….mais elle commençait malgré tous a s inquiéter de son retard.

La musique baissa un peu …. Remus l attira progressivement contre lui et l attira dans un coin plus tranquille ….

-Ou est ce que tu m emmènes demanda t elle en riant sans se douter de quoi que se soit

Ils s essayèrent au bord d une fontaine et restèrent assis l un a coté de l autre…le silence brisé par le bruit de l eau….

Remus tourna son visage tranquille vers elle ….

-Euh….il….il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d important…..dit il sur un ton légèrement nerveux 

-Bien sur….

-Euh…..c est dure à expliquer…..alors je vais commencer par le début !!

Lily le regarda avec un petit sourire qui eu pour effet de le décontracter un peu.

-Voila…..je n e t ai sûrement jamais parler d Amy !!...c était ma meilleur amie….elle était drôle compréhensif  agréable….en grandissant….mes sentiments ont changé….se n était plus de l amitié….mais de l amour !!

-Le problème était que c était une moldue….elle ne connaissait rien de notre monde….en entrant a Poudlar, j ai dû lui inventer une histoire pour qu elle ne se doute pas de mon appartenance a ce monde….j avais trop peur qu elle me laisse tomber pour ça…..en fait c était surtout que j étais trop lâche pour le lui avouer.

Il baissa la tête et ferma doucement les yeux laissant un petit silence s installer

-J étais fous d elle….et, et puis ….un jour, elle est partit…..J ai regretté a partir de se jour de lui avoir caché toutes ces histoires…

Lily le regardait inquiète…..bouleversée par son récit….elle le fut encore plus lorsqu elle vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues….elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et c est la qu elle sentit cette petite odeur d alcool…Remus Lupin….Le Remus Lupin qui gardait constamment son sang froid et sa retenu….Il avait bu et était en train de lui raconter ses sentiments les plus personnel…

Il tourna ses yeux brillant vers elle et la regarda avec mélancolie

-Lily….tu lui ressemble tant…..

Il attrapa gentiment la main de la jeune fille et se rapprocha d elle

-James….est mon ami….je ne vais pas prendre sa place….mais….

Il s approcha  d elle, repoussa une longue mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux verts 

Lily resta immobile….son cerveau faigna a transmettre ce qu il était en train de se passer….il était prêt, beaucoup trop prêt

Il baissa la tête (eh oui….lui aussi est très grand), lui caressa la joue de ses longs doigt et lui déposa un tendre baisé 

Elle sentit ses fines lèvres se compresser contre les sienne….elle ne pouvait pas le repousser….envahit elle-même par sa tristesse…

James les observait dans l ombre….il baissa les yeux et parti en courant.

Au bout de quelque seconde, le jeune homme se recula….la regardant paniqué….il venait apparemment  de se rendre compte de son erreur

Lily le regardait les yeux grands ouverts….une main plaqué sur sa bouche. Elle avait arrête de respirer….

Elle se leva doucement ….les yeux fixé dans le vide.

Elle s écœurait  elle-même…..elle avait inconsciemment laissé imaginer le jeune homme qu elle avait un faible pour lui.

Ses yeux commençaient à picoter grandement  et sa gorge était beaucoup trop serrait pour pouvoir parler

De toute façon, elle n avait rien a dire….

Elle partit en courant….ignorant les appels désespérés du chevalier.

Elle courut aussi vite qu elle le pouvait ….elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça….pourquoi fallait il que tous ce complique ????

Etait ce une seconde malédiction ???

Son cœur avait du mal a supporter tous ça….il fallait qu elle oubli…..

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

^^ J espère que sa vous a plu….mais moi je préfère le chapitre qui arrive…mmmmmh essayait de savoir de quoi il s agit…..tous ce que je peux vous dire ,  est que je change de point de vu !!

J ai eu un peu de mal a écrire le passage avec Remus…mais j y suis arrivé 

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase

Musmus


	9. L

-- Rien n'a dire-- 

                                                                          @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Point de vue de James

James Potter était tapi dans l ombre d une grande salle rectangulaire.

Il avait prit l habitude de venir s y réfugier lorsqu l était très embarrassé voir troublé et qu il désirait rester seul…..Il trouvait cette sale accueillante….bien que la nuit l est rendu assez sombre, elle gardait toujours son atmosphère chaleureuse

C était une grande salle blanche : les murs et la moquette étaient blancs mais elle était complètement vide….laissant a droite et a gauche des petits poufs et de petits fauteuils qu il n utilisait jamais……

Mais ce qui le fasciné le plus, était les 3 gigantesques fenêtres construites sur un seul des 4 coté des murs

Une cheminée brûlait faiblement dans le coin de la salle faisant briller le seul lustre en cristal accroché au beau milieu du plafond.

Mais il n avait en ce moment pas le cœur a observer la magnifique vu qu elles offraient …..il était bien trop soucieux

Comment avait il pu croire qu une fille calme et douce comme elle pouvait un jour s intéresser a un exciter de première….Il avait depuis bien des années bien des rivaux qu il remettait en place sans anicroche…. Mais la situation ce compliquait……..l adversaire en ce moment était un de ses meilleur ami et sûrement un adversaire redoutable

Elle avait l air si heureuse ….

C était la première fois de sa vie que James avait douté de lui……il n avait plus son assurance naturel…..cette fille, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens….

Il replia ses jambe vers sa poitrine en soupirant….il faut dire que le baisé du loup garou l avait quelque peu remit en place.

Il s était un peu attardé a revenir avec ses boissons, car il voulait lui faire découvrir l existence de la carte des maraudeurs….mais pendant ce temps…..elle était partie voir dans des pâturages plus verts

-Pfffff…ch'uis trop con….

« Îiîîîîîh………………………clac !!

Quelqu un venait d entrer dans la salle obscure éclairée par quelques rayon de lune

James sursauta….ce quelqu un pleurait…..Au début, il fut énervé d être interrompu dans son « radotage » !!

La petite ombre se déplaça vers le fenêtre en zigzaguant légèrement…..Il n arrivait pas a voir de qui il s agissait…..l étranger ne pouvait pas le voir…….il était caché dans un coin de la salle , dans l obscurité.

Il fut prét a se lever et a faire degager cet individu aussi sec……mais les sanglots le retint….

Il savait a quel point il était désagréable de se faire surprendre …..

Plus il fixait l inconnu plus ces formes devenaient distinctes……c était apparemment une jeune fille (drôlement bien roulée d ailleurs pensa t il) comme le prouvé sa silhouette élancée

L étrangre releva la tête vers la lune …se recula brusquement

-Z EST DE TA VAUTES !!hurla t elle en pointant son doigt….DU ME GAJE LA VIE…

….bourgois vaut il ge du disparaisse a jage vois…a gose de toi, je ne beux bas aimer et me vaire aimer dit elle tristement en posant son front contre le carreau

….Je zuis maudite…. !!de petite perle roulèrent le long de ses joues

James comprit tous de suite que la fille était complètement saoule……sa voie était un peu fluette….et elle provoquait beaucoup de buée contre la vitre……

Il n eu pas la patience d attendre un peu plus….elle venait de troubler sa solitude.

-Sort d ici…. !!cria t il.

La fille se tourna mais son visage n était toujours pas visible….elle avança en sa direction , trébucha sur un pouf et s étala lourdement au sol……elle se releva et alla se recroqueviller sur le petit siége moue face a la fenêtre.

-Gui es tu…..du m espionne ???

-Qui….moi….. ??mais tu es folle….j était la bien avant que tu arrives…..sort d ici….laisse moi seul !!

Mais l étrangére ne repondit pas…..elle tourna sa face vers la lune se qui éclaira faiblement son visage ….mais se fut trop bref pour voir quoi que se soit.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et se remis à sangloter…..

James se décida a se lever…..il voulait tous d abord savoir qui elle était et il fut aussi attendrit par sa tristesse.

La queue et les ailles de James étaient toujours présente….il s était un peu dénudé avec la chaleur de la pièce….sa chemise était complètement ouverte et il ne pensa pas a la refermer, trop concentré sur l étrangère 

Dans tous les cas la jeune fille était beaucoup plus triste que lui…..

  Il s approcha du petit tas  et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Ça  va...???

-Ne me touches pas…….ne me regarde pas !!Hurla t elle

Le cœur de James fit un bond……il connaissait cette voix, elle seul pouvait l avoir….

-L…Lily ???

L ange tourna brusquement sa tête 

James avait devant lui, le plus bel être qu il existe au monde…ses cheveux ondulé partaient dans tous les sens….ses yeux verts brillant de larmes les regardaient d un  air implorant…..elle avait les joue rouge et lueur d une douloureuse tristesse flottait dans son regard. Il ne l avait pas reconnu car ses grandes ailles gracieuses avaient disparut …. 

Et dire qu il pensait qu elle dansait en ce moment même avec Remus….apparemment, il se trompait 

Lily était belle et bien devant lui…..

-Qui….qui es tu…. ?? Demanda t elle e plissant les yeux encore inondés de larmes

-Lily….c est moi….James !!Dit il inquiet de son état 

…

-James!!Demanda t elle intriguait

Son visage s éclaircit soudainement….elle avait l air un peu plus consciente de ce qui l entourait

-Ja…James… !!Oh James !!Lâcha t elle en se jetant dans ses bras

Quoi que…..finalement elle était toujours un peu saoule mais sa voie était redevenue normal.

James resta immobile craignant qu elle se détache un jour de lui….il était si bien là….serré contre elle

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi. 

Lily sanglotait toujours un peu contre lui, tachant sa chemise de petites taches d eau salées 

Le monde extérieur n existait plus….c était comme si quelqu un avait soudainement baissé le son…

-Que se passe t il princesse ??Demanda t il d une voie rassurante

-Je….je souffre tellement….

James ferma les yeux se remémorant inconsciemment le baisé que celle-ci avait donnée quelque minute auparavant.

-Moi aussi….. ! J ai perdu 3 personnes aujourd'hui ! dit il en relâchent un peu son étreinte….Un ami cher….une fille aimé….ma confiance !!

Lily se recula de lui en le fixant les yeux agrandit par la honte

-Tu…tu nous as vu ???

-Oui !

-Tu ne comprends rien !!Dit elle sèchement

Elle alla encore une fois ce poster devant la fenêtre principal qui offrait une vu merveilleuse sur la forêt interdite.

-Il y a eu un quiproquos …..Il a vu en moi une amie disparut dit elle en reprenant cette air mélancolique.

James se sentait un peu mal. Il avait manqué de tact en lui parlant de ça maintenant…..mais en plus de cela, il se trompait sur toute la longueur

-Et moi aussi d ailleurs, j y voyait mon sang….il était comme lui….

Michael !!Chuchota t elle tristement  en se frottant les bras

Elle baissa les yeux vers le parc

James n avait pas bien comprit….qui était Michael….encore un prétendant, NON !!….il ne le supporterais pas !

-Qui est ce ??Demanda t il en forçant les mots a sortir de sa bouche

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il fut brusquement empli du chagrin qui l envahissait.

-C était….mon frère !!

Il n en croyait pas ses oreilles…

-Quoi….tu….tu as un frère. Mais je ne l ai jamais vu !!

-C était un moldu…..et….et….il est mort !lâcha t elle en s effondrant au sol la tête posait contre le mur

Il …Est mort par ma faute…..il est mort en me protégeant ! cria t elle en pleurant…

-Quoi ???Mais te protéger de quoi...??

-De ce qui me pourchasse….Ce qui veulent mon cœur !!

Alors là, il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Qui avait voulu la tuer ….qui voulait son cœur….de quoi parlait elle ?

Lily comprit se qu il se passait dans sa petite tête

-A ma naissance…..j ai été dotée d un cœur spécial……un cœur noir ….plus précisément surnommé « la pierre du mal »…A chaque fois que la lune disparaît….je …mon cœur se transforme en cette chose…a ce moment, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Le problème est que cette pierre noir est très recherchée pour sa puissance….lorsque les mangemorts ont su que j en possédais une….ils m ont pourchassé ….et jusqu a maintenant encore il me recherche pour me l arracher et détruire toute trace de sorcier descendant de moldu……

Pour mes 14 ans, je suis parti avec mon grand frère en Espagne….il était tellement fière de m avoir comme sœur...

Elle ferma les yeux….le reste devait être très dur a raconter

-Mais….mais c était un piége….je me souvient, tous est devenus froid et obscure….il y avait des mangemorts tout autour de nous….il…il a essayait de me protéger….mais ils l ont tu

-Il est mort en me protégeant !!Hurla t elle

-Tout est de ma faute….ma faute….tout est de ma faute !!

Un lourd silence pesa dans la salle

Il aurait aimé se précipiter sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais…..

Elle releva sa tête ou le même regard qu elle avait eu lorsqu elle avait lancé le patronus aux Serpentards apparut dans ses yeux.

-Ils l ont amèrement regretté….dit elle un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

James comprenait un peu plus….il avait entendu un jour son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal parler de la pierre du mal….Normalement, elle apparaissait au cour d une transformation physique….le seul moyen de la faire disparaître était très spécial….cela dépendait de la personne….mais le meilleur moyen, était de tuer son propriétaire….

Il frissonna lorsque cette idée lui passa par la tête…..

Eh bien…. !!Maintenant que tu sais tous, je suppose que tu vas aller en avertir toute l école !!Dit elle brusquement en se relevant.

Quoi….comment pouvait elle penser cela de lui….il fallait qu il mette quelque petites choses au points avant qu elle ne parte

Il l attrapa par le poignet avant qu elle ne soit hors de porter

-Tu me déçois beaucoup ! dit il tristement ….la colère montait au fur et a mesure en lui, mais il gardait pour l instant son calme

-Alors c est comme ça que tu me vois…..un type sans cœur et sans scrupule….c est ça hein ??

-Figure toi que j en est un moi aussi !cria t il…. le problème est qu il appartient a la seul fille que je n ai jamais cessé d aimer depuis  bientôt 7 ans….mais elle le rejette comme si c était un objet nuisible….

Il la lâcha brutalement

-Maintenant vas t en …. Laisses moi tranquille !!Hurla t il 

Mais la jeune file ne bougea pas ….elle paraissait choquée

James fulminant, ne demanda pas son reste et alla s asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée……il était tellement abattus….et dire qu elle le prenait pour un lâche….et un traître

Il commençait a regretter de c être emporté…..mais il le valait mieux pour lui …..S il ne l avait pas fait….il se serait effondré au sol en pleurant…..C est assez ridicule de voir un homme pleurer, surtout un homme reconnut pour son endurance et de son « j en est rien a foutre de tous ça »

Il était d un coté rassuré par l histoire de Lily qui prouvait qu il n y avait rien entre elle est Remus…a part un souvenir….Mais la suite ne lui avait pas du tout plu 

C était la preuve qu elle n avait pas confiance en lui.

Il ferma les yeux, plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et respira profondément pour se calmer.

Il n y avait plus aucun bruit a par le petit crépitement de cheminée….

Son cœur s arrêta de battre lorsqu il sentit quelque chose de tendre se poser sur ses genoux puis sur son torse

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Lily était assise sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté et le front posé contre sa poitrine nu …..Elle avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés

Elle était vraiment magnifique….peut importait ses humeurs…..elle avait toujours cette beauté incomparable qui éclairé son visage….

-Je suis désolée !! Murmura t elle

Elle laissa un petit silence ponctué par la respiration pantelante du jeune homme….

-Qui est cette fille…… ??Tenta t elle d une voix qui se voulait désolée 

-Celle qui est en ce moment devant moi…..dit il la gorge serrée….Ses entrailles étaient compressés et son cœur battait a tous rompre

Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse nu…..puis tout alla très vite

Lily glissa ses mains dans sa chemise, ce qui accéléra ses battements cardiaques…

Elle avait les mains froides et terriblement douces….elle les faisait glisser doucement dans son dos, caressant ses muscles.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillaient de 1000 feux

-J aimerais tant t aimer comme tu m aimes……mais il n y aura rien d autre que de souffrances….

-Je préfère souffrir avec toi plutôt que de t oublier !

Cette phrase était sorti toute seul de sa bouche….se n était pas lui qui parlait ….mais son cœur 

Elle suffit à Lily pour la faire sourire

Il baissa ses bras protecteurs  autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus fort….

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son cou et y déposa un affectueux baisé …..Il eu l impression qu une pétale de rose venait de l effleurer

Les mains froides de la jeune fille descendaient de plus en plus vers le bas du dos…

-Non….non….Lily….arrêtes…

Mais la jeune fille continuait de lui déposer de délicats baisés en remontant vers ses lèvres….son souffle s accéléra….

Ses mains avaient atteint ses hanches plates et s apprêtaient a continuer sa course beaucoup plus bas

-Lily….s il te plais….arrêtes…..tu n es pas lucide….je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !!Dit il en rattrapant ses mains avant qu elles n aillent plus loin….

Il l écarta un peu et ferma les yeux accablé par le douleur

Il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, et voila que c est lui-même qui l en empêché….il avait peur qu elle se sente rejetée.

Elle sourit tendrement

-Non…..je suis tout a fait clair….peut être que demain j aurais oublié ou que je nierais ce qui vas se passer….mais saches que c est ce que je ressens….

Elle posa ses mains glaciales contre sa poitrine lisse…et s approcha de ses lèvres.

Il sentit une incroyable douceur dans son baisé….qui fut assez bref puisse qu il recula subitement et bascula en arrière.

Il s étendit de tous son long sur la moquette accompagné de Lily qui la serrait encore….Elle ne prit pas en compte la chute …..Elle avait atterrit sur lui les mains posées au sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux….elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en caressant son bras dénudé par la chute…ses longs cheveux ondulés traînaient a terre. Son visage angélique était serein et tranquille….

Puis il sentit sa tête tomber lourdement….

Elle venait de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un petit sourire aux lèvres

James sourit a son tour et resta immobile toute la nuit pour ne pas la déranger….

Elle allait avoir un sacré choc le lendemain….

                                                          ^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^

TAZTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM……maintenant, j attend avec impatience vos critiques (quelle soient bonnes ou mauvaises ( mais fait attention  a vous en sortant hinhinhin))

Sinon, je vais faire des dédicace a mes reviewer que je remercis bicoup bicoup

-Lessien linw

-Aplo

-Titou Moony

-Pitite Maraudeuse

-Aqua

-Kiara

-Lol

-Arwen 101

-Herm'021

-Lady liana

-Elea 013

-Raphou

-Emy 

-Dready girl

-Daivil's fairy

-Annab'4

-Fumesec

-Bah en fait je c pas (gme bien ton pseudo lol)

-Doudou

-Siria

Et tous le reste…..je suis désolé si g oublié quelqu 1

Un derniér truc…..sa va étre encore assez long….je c pas , peut etre une 100en de page….naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan jdéconne

Mais bon ….disons que je suis au milieu de l histoire….g pas pu faire plus court ^^

Je sais que c était court et tristounet sur les bord ….mais bon 


	10. Y

                    -Rien a dire-

James ouvrit lentement les yeux….la lumière l aveuglait. Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte ou il était 

Il avait un peu bu hier soir……il sentait son estomac s enflammait….

Il se redressa, se demanda ce qu il faisait ici et pourquoi était il allongé au sol 

Les souvenir revinrent un a un 

-LILY !! Émit il instinctivement

Mais la jeune fille n était plus l

Il se rappelait maintenant ce qui c était passé la veille……elle était sur lui….pensa t il en se caressant les endroits de son cou qu elle avait embrassé…..Mais il avait refusé de la laisser faire

Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête douloureuse…..bien qu il est passé la nuit sur la moquette, c était la première fois depuis 7 ans qu il arrivait a dormir une nuit entière sans interruption.

-Mais ou pouvait elle bien être…. ?Elle est partie sûrement effrayée……j aurais due la ramener avant….dit il a voie haute

-Essayons de ce mettre dans la tête d une fille……elle se réveille peu être en pleine nuit….sur le torse d un mec complètement débraillé……merde !!

Il sorti de la salle en courant a toute vitesse…..espérant pouvoir la rencontrer en chemin….mais il était encore trop tôt !

Le problème était qu elle ne se souvenait sûrement pas de se qui s était passé la veille….elle était tellement bourré qu il aurait été difficile de s en souvenir.

Hippogriffe !!Dit il en arrivant devant le tableau

-Et dire que c est moi qui l est arrêté dans son élan…..j'devais être aussi bourré qu elle !!

Bref….il fallait absolument qu il lui parle…..le fait qu elle ne se souvienne de rien allait compliquer les choses

Il monta les marches 4 a 4

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte s attendant a voir ses 3 amis endormis, mais seul Peter effondrait au sol était présent

-Mon p'tit Pet…..t as encore trop bu……on sait tous que tu ne supporte pas l alcool !chuchota t il en se rapprochant de lui…..

Il le porta et le déposa au milieu des draps frais et propres ….

Sans attendre….il alla prendre une douche bien chaude puis s écroula sur son matelas sans prendre la peine de relever les couvertures

                                                                                         888888888888888888888888888888

James….cria une voie…..James….JAMES POTTER hurla t il encore plus fort

Celui-ci se leva brusquement paniqu

-Quoi …quoi….qu….qu est ce qui se passe ??

-Grouille !cria Sirius…..les cour on commencé depuis déjà 3 heures….

-KOAA

Il se leva subitement, et se cogna le doigt de pied contre le pied du lit .Il hurla de douleur en lançant toutes sortes d injures…..

-Mais….qu est ce que tu as foutu…… ?Pourquoi tu me réveilles que maintenant ???Ils sont ou d abords les autres ????Brailla t il en sautillant sur un pied

-J ai rencontré Peter et Remus en route y a euh…..quelques heures…..ils m ont dit de te réveiller….mais j ai rencontré un ange en route !dit il en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Putain……tu peux pas garder tes rencontre pour plus tard……On a qui maintenant ????

-Bah ….euh….L autre con, jpense…. !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAaargh….a tous les coups qui vas nous faire chier

James une jambe dans le pantalon courait à travers la chambre 

-Mais où qu elle est cette (biiiiiiip) de cravate….

-Tiens !!Lui dit il en tendant une cravate marquée de l écusson des Gryffondore

Il l attrapa la plaça autour de son coup et courut vers la sorti en essayant de remonter sa braguette….il passa devant Sirius qui le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres….

-Qu est ce que tu as !demanda t il en stoppant sa course

-Mmmmmh…rien du tous Lucifer…

-Quoi ???

il tata sa tête ou il sentit deux cornes sortir de ses cheveux…

-Ah….oui, c est vrai…j ai faillis oublier… !Lui dit il en faisant disparaître tous ce qui était susceptible de ressembler a un démon

Ils coururent rapidement jusqu au cachot ou il y avait cour de potion

-Argh….Undernight va nous tueeeeeeeer!!

Ils provoquèrent un bruit lourd en ouvrant précipitamment la porte de la salle 230

Ils restèrent immobiles aux linteaux de la porte en soufflant comme des buffles

-….Désolé dit James en s appuyant sur son ami pour reprendre son souffle

-Alors comme ça, on fait la grâce matinée ….hein ??

Ils ne répondirent pas encore, trop essoufflés pour dire quoi que se soit

-Aaaaah…vous m obligez a vous enlever 20 points !!Dit il un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres

Pile a ce moment là….Bellatrix et Malefoy entrèrent tranquillement en classe et allèrent s asseoir comme si de rien n était….

-Bonjour messieurs !!Dit il avec un grand sourire paternel

-Bonjour professeur ! Répondirent il niaisement

Puis Undernight se retourna vers les deux Gryffondors scandalisés

-Vous êtes encore debout ??.....il vous faut peut être un dessin……30 points en moins pour votre désobéissance 

James bouillonnait intérieurement….son seul souhait était pour l instant d étrangler ce prof….et c est d ailleurs ce qu il faillit faire mais Sirius le retenait par le bout de la chemise

-Tuh tuh tuh…. Ne fait rien du tous lui chuchota son ami…..tu as de la chance qu il soit retourné….je croit qu on aurait battu notre records en retenu….on a pas trop le temps pour ça…..

-Bon sang c était vrai……les examens arrivaient a grands pas….puis James avait son équipe a entraîner et il devait aussi s expliquer avec Lily….Lily ????Mais ou était elle ??

Il l a chercha des yeux a travers toute la salle en s installant prés de Remus qui rougit a son arriv

-Elle ne s était quand même pas suicider…..se serait trop con !!Elle a mal du interprété ce qui c était passé hier soir et….

-tu vois Gaby quelque part ?lui demanda discrètement Sirius 

-C est incroyable…..je l ai vu y a même pas 30 min !!

-quelque chose a dû la retenir…lui répondit il en essayant de  localiser cette fois Lindsay pour avoir quelque renseignement sur elles

Ils ne prit pas compte au passage des regards aguicheurs que lui lançaient certaine Serpentards…..il devait avouer que la plus part était très attirantes, mais trop démoniaque a son goût

Ah !! Il avait enfin repéré Lindsay

Il fit de grands gestes pour attirer son attention. En un regard elle comprit tous de suite et haussa les épaules en signes de réponse …..Elle avait en ce moment la tête d une fille essayant  de cacher quelque chose….de toute façon, elle n avait jamais réussi a mentir correctement.

-Mais qu est ce que vous avez fait demanda Remus en essayant d éviter le regard de James  

-Il a « oubli » de me reveiller

-Ah….je vois….la confiance règne….dit il en haussant un sourcil

Peter quand a lui , ne disait rien……il faut dire qu il n est pas facile de parler lorsqu on est affalé sur un table les bras ballotant

Le reste de la journée passa dooooouuuuuuceeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeent

Sirius et James étaient avides de retourner à la salle commune pour entamer une partie de carte….ou mieux, pour James…. pouvoir réussir a choper  Lily et remettre les choses au clair

Les 4 jeunes hommes rentrèrent …..Traînant leur affaire par un bras, la langue pendante….Seul Remus gardait sa dignité et ne sortait pas la langue

James avait remarqué qu il était très gêné en sa présence et essayé de l éviter…..Dans la journée, Ill avait emmené dans un coin pour s expliquer…..

Remus  lui expliqua précisément se qui était arrivé puis garda la tête haute attendant le poing de son ami…..Mais James lui souria et lui assura qu il n avait pas du tout l intention de le toucher……De toute façon se n était pas dans son habitude de tuer ses amis……et puis après qu il lui est raconté qu il avait un peu trop bu lui aussi…..c était juste un retour de souvenir qu il n avait pas pu cacher, rien de plus….Lily était une très bonne amie….Le sujet avait était clos par un sourire charmant et mystérieux de la part du jeune loup garou.

-Raaaaah ! Et dire qu il ne nous reste plus que 5 jours avant l exam lâcha Sirius

-Ne m en parle même pas….j aurais a peine le temps de volait quelques secondes avec toutes ces révisions…..alors vous faire assimiler de nouvelles méthodes, ça va être encore moins possible ! dit il en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux emmêlés 

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et se mirent finalement a travailler

Sirius et James avaient espérer voir au moins une des 3 jeunes filles pour demander des nouvelles mais aucune  d elles ne se montra ni au dîner ni a la bibliothèque

Ils finirent leurs travailles et allèrent passer une bonne nuit de sommeil …..Pour certain.

Le reste de la semaine fut une réel torture, entre les professeur qui avaient l incroyable don pour stresser les élèves, entre les examens qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et entre Lily qui partait en courant dés qu elle le voyait……Mais les maraudeurs gardaient malgré tous leur impassible calme ( c est quand ça les arrange)

Et leur incroyable sang froid (a part Peter a qui il ne resté que la moitié des doigts). Remus Sirius et lui-même continuaient a travailler en riant…

De toute façon, qu il révise ou pas reviendrait au même….il en connaissait déjà assez pour passer la partiel au la main

C était malgré tous effrayant de voir avec qu elle vitesse le Lundi approchait vite

L examen était cette après midi…..il ne ressentait absolument aucune angoisse contrairement a certain qui viraient au blanc voir au bleu

Son seul souci était pour l instant une fille dénommé « Lily Evans » ….elle s enfuyait a tous les coups lorsqu elle se rendait compte de sa présence….Ce qui intensifiait son désir de lui parler …..De la regarder dans les yeux et de pouvoir l admirer encore et encore… (oooooh comme c mignon)

La révélation du soir d halloween l avait travaillé durant toute la semaine…..il avait cherché toute sortes d information sur la Pierre du mal….mais n avait trouvé que toute sorte de malheur qui pouvait arrivé a tous ceux qui en fréquenterait une…..c était gaie tous ça, mais il ne se décourageait pas….

Elle lui cachait quelque chose d autre….et il réussirait par tous les moyens à le découvrir

L Examen passa sans anicroche.

Ils sortirent tous les 4 de la salle des partiels, soulagés d un poids en moins. A leur sortie , toute les filles se retournèrent a leur passage……c est vrai que 4 beaux mecs se promenant la chemise entre ouverte, la cravate défaite et un sourire vainqueur ne pouvaient pas être résistible.

-Ah….Sirius…..au fait….j oublis a chaque fois de te le demander…Ou était tu le soir du 11 Octobre a 12h30….demanda t il en haussant un sourcil a la Sherlock Holmes… !Nous savons que part déduction….tu n étais pas dans la salle de danse…héhéhé ça c est sur !dit il en passant brutalement son bras autour de son coup

Sirius fit un sourire rêveur et leva les yeux vers le plafond…

-Mmmmh…..on est restait toute la nuit ensemble…..

-HéHOO !!Reviens sur terre lui cria James en le secouant

Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter le cartable que lui jetait celui-ci

-Ouais, mais moi au moins, j ai pas était aussi loin que toi !dit il en lui jetant un regard sarcastique.

-Quoi….mais je n ai rien dit a personne, comment tu s…

-AhAAaaah !! j ai des sources sur..

James soupira

-Alors, c est que tu n as vraiment rien fait petit malin….a part la dévorer des yeux !répondit il en souriant.

-Quoi…..mais tu as fait plus que ça….sinon, pourquoi elle t éviterait comme ça a ton avis….

-Bah, peut être parce que je suis trop bien pour elle et qu elle ne peut se retenir de se jeter dans mes bras….donc, elle m esquive dit il ironiquement en ajustant sa chemise 

-Pff ! Non mais écoutez moi ce modeste….dans tous les cas, vous avez dû faire beaucoup plus que vous « regarder » pour qu elle prenne la pilule

-HEIN !!Hurlèrent Peter James et Remus en manquant de dégringoler des escaliers

Remus et Peter se tournèrent vers James les yeux grands ouverts

-Tu….tu as…

-Mais…non, pas du tout je… !

-Bah, si , si elle prend la pilule , c est qu il c est passé quelque chose !ajouta Sirius en jouant avec ses longs sourcils.

-Mais non….il y a un malentendu, c est pas possible !cria t il …c est a peine si elle m a embrass

Il s arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

-J en était sur !! Lâcha t il soudainement….

Les 3 jeunes homme le regardèrent hébétée .Voir son ami crier « j en était sur », ne paraissait pas très normale

James, prit conscience de ce qui arrivaient ……il fallait absolument qu il lui parle….Lily ne devait pas être bien loin….elle n avait pas passé l examen au même endroit que lui ….elle venait sûrement de sortir ….s était le seul moyen de la voir et de lui parler avant qu elle ne prenne la fuite.

-Je vous rejoint tout a l heure dit il en faisant demi tour

Il dévala les escaliers….et se posta au tournant du couloir….guettant son arriv

Il entendit des rires de jeunes filles……c était maintenant ou jamais

Avec une incroyable discrétion, il se faufila derrière le groupe de jeune fille….le plus dur arrivait.

Il repéra facilement Lily….elle avait le teint pâle mais malgré tous, les examens lui avait rendu quelques couleurs.

Il l attrapa par le bras, lui mit une main sur la bouche pour qu elle évite d alerter toute cette petite population et l emmena dans un coin tranquille

Elle fut terrorisé en se rendant compte qu elle venait de se faire attraper par le type qu elle avait soigneusement évité toute la semaine

Une fois a l écart, il retira sa main….

-Ne me touches pas….ne me touches plus !!Cria t elle en frappant de ses petits poings contre son torse….elle était emprisonnée par les grands bras du jeune homme qui la serrait pour ne pas qu elle s en aille encore une  fois.

- Arrêtes….arrêtes de bouger….écoutes moi…

-Non, non…..laisse moi !! Dit elle en plissant les yeux qui commençaient a se remplir de larmes (bon sang mais elle arrête pas de chialer^^)

James, restait de marbre, ses bras commençaient  a devenir douloureux, mais il ne bronchait pas attendant qu elle arrête de se déchaîner

Au bout de 5 min ….elle éclata en sanglot, posa son front sur sa poitrine et se laissa bercer par les petits mouvements du jeune homme. Il relâcha un peu sa prise, adoucit par la tendresse qu elle lui transmettait.

Elle releva la tête ou des larmes coulaient doucement ….il les essuya du revers de sa main….mais la jeune fille recula brusquement…..elle était bloquée en sandwich entre le mur et le jeune homme qui venait d étendre ses bras pour éviter qu elle décampe comme un lapin…..c est ce qu elle essaya d ailleurs de faire, mais il l emprisonné de ses bras.

Elle releva ses yeux étincelant de fureur….toute trace de tendresse avait disparut.

James ne comprit pas ce qu il lui prenait.

Elle essuya vivement ses yeux sous le regard interrogateur de James

-Ecoute moi Potter…..je ne sais pas ce qui m as pris l autre soir en acceptant ton invitation au bal et ton ….ta ….cet soirée a deux….mais sache, que tu n es que L ISSU DE SECOUR….il n y a absolument rien entre toi et moi…..et…..et lâche ma main !hurla t elle.

Il ne la laissa pas … la jeune femme avait beau avoir un visage très persuasif….il ne la lâcha ni de la main, ni des yeux bien que ses derniers mots soient très vexants

-Laisse moi t expliquer….il y a eu une erreur coupa t il

-Oui, oui certainement dit elle nerveusement….LACHE MOI mer....

-Ola….reste poli…je ne veux pas d une future femme vulgaire

-Raaaah espèce de….

-Plus tard les mots doux….Pourquoi tu prend des pilules ???Lâcha t il soudainement 

La question du jeune homme lui fit prendre une douche froide……elle devint encore plus pâle

Elle se redressa et le foudroya du regard

-Alors je t explique…..je  me réveille en pleine nuit (j avais raison héhhé)les jambes écartées….sur un mec complètement a poil qui me serre dans ses bras….évidemment, je ne me souvient de rien….la seul chose qu un type tordu comme toi a pu faire quand j étais bourré, c était de profiter de ma faiblesse…..alors je prend des précautions…et après ça , tu oses me demander pourquoi je prend ces machins degueu….je viens de perdre ma virginité , mais toi…tu t en fou….je suis sur que tu as du prendre ton pied….sale petit….

-Aaaaaaaaaahahahhaha……mais c est pas vrai….tu as l esprit aussi tordu que moi …..Ah petite princesse ! Il avait été pris au dépourvu par sa longue explication …mais il s était rattrapé avant qu elle ne lâche le plus gros.

-Quoi….pourquoi…

-Mais non….princesse…..il ne c est rien passé……c est a peine si tu m as embrass ! dit il en souriant légèrement

Lily s immobilisa…..et les couleurs revinrent peu a peu

-Alors il ne  c est rien passé…..dit elle une lueur d espoir dans les yeux

-Non…..mais si tu veux on peux aller faire un tour et….

Elle ne repondit pas , souria franchement et reparti sans un mot les yeux etincelant…..c est a peine si elle ne criait pas a tue tête « j ai en-co-re ma vir-gi-ni-téeu »

Bisou……ze veux plein de review….jvous eplique….plus j aurais des review….plus j écrirais (héhéhé je c je c je suis cruel mais c un bon echange non……après tous , c bien moi qui me couche mega tard pour ecrire^^)

Voilu…..ce chapitre n était pas super …..je préfére le proch1….asez simpa…..un pitit avant gout : c est a propos de Sirius et Gabrielle


	11. F

Bon et bien voulu la suite ^^ j espère que sa vous plaira !!

Ah oui ….j ai oublié de le préciser au début de  ma fic….

Disclamair : tous les personnages de cette fic ne m appartienne pas….ils sont tous tirés de l auteur J K Rowling (sauf quelque personnage par ci par là)

Chapitre 11 : Combat

-Echec et mat !!Ooooooh James dit joyeusement Sirius Black devant l air accablé de Peter Pettigrow qui venait une fois de plus ce faire battre au échec

James venait de rentrer dans son dortoir…..et sa mine était…..disons, pas très gaie

Sirius parut inquiet par la tête d enterrement que faisait son ami…..Il s apprêta a ajouter quelque chose quand Remus lui fit signe de ce taire……Mais notre cher Sirius ne  s arrêta pas là….il ne supportait  pas voir son ami dans cette état, surtout lorsque la cause était nommée Lily Evans. Il s approcha de Peter, lui murmura quelque chose, puis fit un clin d œil a Remus, qui fit comme s il n avait rien vu….

James, la mine accablé par la souffrance que lui procurait la jeune fille rousse (embrun roux….c  est pareille) lorsqu elle le rejetait…..et encore, cette fois si il n avait rien fait, mais elle l avait quand même envoyé balader….Il ne se rendit pas compte tous de suite que Sirius avait disparut de son champ de vision

-TAAAAAYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Opération remontage de moraaaaaaaale !!

Hurla t il derrière lui en brandissant une multitude de coussin aussi grands l un que l autre….Peter, lui aussi s y m était….il brandissait deux coussin en sa direction mais se retrouva a terre lorsque James se rendit compte qu il c était fait prendre en embuscade…..Il avait réussi a éviter facilement la rafales de coussin du jeune homme grassouillet et a le planter a terre….mais il eu quelque difficulté a mettre a terre Sirius accroché a lui qui l étouffé sous un oreiller corpulent….

Remus attendit le moment ou les deux jeunes hommes soient mis a terre pour s attaquer a James…..Puis la bataille reprit de plus belle

-Fais pas cette tête Jamiiiiie….Arrête de penser a elle…..De toute façon c est pas bon pour toi de penser trop…..qu est ce que dirait ta mère !!Ajouta t Sirius goguenard avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine tête.

Il tomba a terre la tête toujours maintenus par James qui commençait sérieusement a l étouffer….Celui ci lâcha son étreinte de peur de vraiment commettre un crime

Sirius resta immobile….

-Hoi, he his gue du debrait ha haisser homber….elle est dros goinzé hour doi (moi je dis que tu devrais la laisser tomber elle est trop coincé pour toi)!!Dit il d une voie étouffée 

-Pas du tous……tu te trompes…coupa Remus en relevant soudainement la tête du sol (je vous explique….ils sont tous allongés a terre)….Tu ne peux parler de quelqu un que tu ne connaît pas dit il calmement

-ha….pourquoi, toi….tu l as connaît demanda t il en dégageant le coussin qui lui empêché de parler correctement …

-En quelque sorte oui….elle ressemble craché a une ancienne amie….autant dans le caractère que dans l apparence !dit en souriant largement a James qui comprit tous de suite de quoi il voulait parler.

-Lily est loin d être coincée…..continua t il les yeux levés vers le plafond…..elle est simplement différente de toute ces pimbêches qui te court après…..elle, a au moins du bon sens , du caractère….et elle sait te résister…..je croit que ça ne durera pas…..mais bon !

-Comment ça ???

- Mon dieu, James !!Mais tu as vraiment des poils aux yeux ou quoi…..Ajouta Sirius. Elle est en train de changer……elle ne le montre pas  mais je pense qu elle a un petit faible pour toi

-Suuuuuuuuuuur…..je croit pas que tu aurais dit la même chose si tu l avais vu partir en souriant lorsque je lui est annoncé qu on avait pas couché ensemble !!

-C est simplement qu elle se réserve pour plus tard !!Continua t il sur un ton relax

-Et qui te dit que c est pour moi qu elle se réserve……dit il cette fois brusquement….

Rien que l idée de voir Lily avec un autre homme lui donné des envies de meurtres…….Il empoigna son ballet et claqua la porte sans un mot.

-Olalaaa !! Murmura Sirius toujours a terre…..

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faudrait que quelqu un essaye de parler avec Lily au moins pour…..

-Surtout pas……ça enfoncerait le problème coupa Remus en plissant les yeux…..se n est pas une bonne idée de se mêler de leurs affaires…..laisse courir, ils vont bientôt se jeter l un sur l autre

-Wahoo….Musmus….je ne te connaissait pas comme ça….ajouta Sirius la bouche entre ouverte……Honorable Lupin !cria t il avec un léger accent asiatique en se prosternant 

-Pffff !!Il ne peut jamais rester sérieux celui là…..

                                                                      §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un bon entraînement me fera le plus grand bien…..faut que je me défoule sinon je vais péter un câble… Pensa James a bout de nerf…Il ne supportais pas qu on fasse allusion a Lily sous forme de femme aguicheuse et provocante comme l avait inconsciemment fait Sirius…..elle n était pas du tous comme ça……c était la raison pour lequel James était fou d elle

Il arriva sur le gigantesque terrain de Quidditch, son balais par-dessus l épaule….Le vent soufflait faiblement et la température commençait a se refroidir, mais c était de loin ce qui allait l arrêter

Il n avait normalement pas prévu d entraînement pour son équipe aujourd'hui….leur laissant le temps de dé stresser…..mais pour lui ,rien ne valait qu un bon entraînement pour se libérer l esprit  .

Il sortit le vif d or qu il avait toujours sur lui….et le lâcha…..la petite boulle doré zigzagua un instant puis partie comme une fusée….James empoigna fermement son balais, mais lorsqu il s apprêta a partir il distingua une ombre au milieu du terrain. Il fixa plus intensément la forme pour voir de qui il s agissait

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que l ombre en question était Gabrielle….Elle était en kimono noir et volait a environ 2 mètres du sol…les yeux fermés.

James avait l habitude de la voir comme ça…….Elle pratiquait ce sport japonais depuis qu il la connaissait….James n avait pas de grande connaissance en la matière, mais tous ce qu il pouvait assurer, c était que lorsqu elle se concentrait ainsi, il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger…..c était a leurs risques et périls……la dernière fois, elle avait faillit achever Sirius d un simple mouvement de bras.

Il ne prit pas la peine d aller lui parler ….il tenait beaucoup trop a la vie pour ça.

Il empoigna une seconde fois son balais, donna un coup sec au sol et s envola.

Le vent  ébouriffant les cheveux et rafraîchissant  le visage, le réconfortait. Il ne pensait même plus aux insultes de Lily…..il aimait cette sensation de totale liberté.

Le Quidditch était bien la seul chose qui pouvait a ce point le rassurer 

Il commença a s entraîner sévèrement…..il avait intérêt a être excellent, le prochain match serait dans deux mois ce qui les qualifierait pour la coupe …..Elle était en Mars s il ne se trompait pas……Mc Gonagall avait avancé le Match a plus tôt a cause des ASPIC qui auraient lieu a la fin de l année.

James ne vit pas le temps passer …mais il stoppa son entraînement lorsque le vif d or devint presque invisible et de toute façon il commençait réellement a fatiguer.

Il posa pied a terre et alla prendre une douche. C était étrange…..il était complètement vider physiquement mais moralement il était bourrer…..il n avait apparemment pas réussi a remettre ses idées en place, beaucoup trop concentré dans son entraînement pour penser a quoi que se soit d autre…Il avait encore besoin de calme pour réfléchir, sinon la nuit serait insupportable, et puis retourner a l école  maintenant ne le tentait pas trop.

Il sortit donc des vestiaires et alla s installer dans les tribunes. Il se demandait d ailleurs ou était passé Gabrielle, il avait espéré la voir dans les couloirs des vestiaires pour qu elle lui explique le fonctionnement de la femme….il n y comprenait décidément rien…..Elle, au moins avait la capacité de rendre les choses simple et peut être que sa version des faits arrangerait le problème.

Il inspecta le terrain des yeux et comme pour répondre à sa question, il vit un grand cercle lumineux composé de chandelles flottantes  entourant une jeune fille brune qui volait un peu plus haut au dessus du sol qu'a son arrivé.

Il avait trouvait une occupation pour se reposer l esprit….Il aimait bien regarder Gabrielle s entraîner…..surtout que le meilleure moment n aller pas tarder a venir et le sabre dans l étuis blanc prêt d elle faisait partit de la fête

Il l avait déjà vu manier l épée, et c était tout simplement impressionnant….

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l ombre massif se faufiler a travers le cercle, se fut lorsque Gabrielle redescendit a terre qu il se rendit compte de sa présence…. Pour l instant tous ce qui pouvait voir du nouveau était sa carrure imposante (assurément un joueur de Quidditch)  et le reflet de l étuis rouge qu il portait sur son épaule.

Gabrielle avait apparemment sentit la présence de l individu dés son intrusion…..James se rapprocha un peu plus, le reste risquait d être très intéressant

La jeune fille sourit a l inconnu 

-Ah….Sirius, je t attendais !!

-QUOI !!SIRIUS……Mais qu est ce qu il fous ici ???Pensa t il……Ils n allaient tous de même pas se battre….. il n allait pas se battre contre une fille…..

James s apprêta a partir, se n était pas ses affaires….Mais quelque chose le retint.

-Oh et puis…..qu elle était le mal ???Au pire si l histoire partait en live au niveau de couple il dégagerait

-Désolé….je cherchais James……il m a inquiété, il a quitté la chambre avec une salle tête……et il me semble l avoir vu prendre son balais…..Tu l as vu ??

-Euh…..peut être, je me demande si je l ai réellement vu ou si c était un rêve….dit elle en haussant les épaules….en  tous cas je me rappel de la son air abattus !!

-Ouais !!C'est Lily !dit il en sortant une longue lame de son étuis bordeaux 

-Je sais….par contre, je crois que le soir d halloween l a traumatisé…..je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a foutu, mais j ai l impression qu'elle le déteste encore plus….'faut qu il s accroche !....Elle a un caractère lunatique, elle s acharne a dire qu elle haït ce salle gosse de riche, mais je suis sur qu elle a un petit penchant bien caché au fond elle….elle ne l avouera sûrement jamais…..c est pour ça qu il faut qu il la prenne avec des pincettes.

-Tu crois qu elle pourras changer d avis????

-Il n y a que les idiots qui ne change pas  avis….genre moi héhéhéh !!

James était a la fois gêné d avoir surpris leur discutions et a la fois heureux d avoir entendu les derrière paroles de la jeune fille…..c était comme une bonne dose de remontant !

-Tu n oublis pas les règles !!Dit elle en rajustant son vêtement

-Oui, oui ….pas de magie et pas de coup bas…..mais ça, ça t est adress

Elle sourit et haussa un long sourcil brun qui alla se cacher sous des mèches rebelles s échappant de son élastique

-Mmmmmh…..se serais plutôt a mon désavantage de t en faire un.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Doucement ma puce, on y arrive, on y arrive !

-Prêt ??

-Always ! dit il en levant son arme

James resta abasourdi devant la grâce  qu utilisaient les deux adversaires pour échapper aux coups qu ils s envoyaient

Il comprit tous de suite comment Sirius était tombé sous le charme de la petite brunette

Gabrielle déplaçait son sabre  avec de jolies courbettes, mais malgré tout, gardait son sourire amusé….James ne l avait jamais vu comme ça, son visage était incroyablement serein alors que le mélange d armes commençait  vraiment a être compliqué…..elle échappait avec habilité a chaque coup sec qu il donnait.

Sirius aussi se battait drôlement bien…..

-Sirius…..merde….un peu de délicatesse…. C est une fille pensa t il en voyant a qu elle point il ne lésinait pas sur la dureté de ses coups

Mais celui-ci, n avait pas la capacité de lire dans l esprit des gens et il n entendit pas la remarque de son ami…..et même s il l avait entendu, il ne l aurait pas écouter……Gabrielle n hésitait pas non plus a frapper, manquant de blesser a chaque fois. Du moins, la jeune fille ne lui laissait pas trop le choix….c était se battre ou supporter la douleur de la lame.

Puis la cadence s accéléra et il n arrivait plus a distinguer correctement les deux lames…..il n arrivait même plus a voir a qui elles appartenaient, il ne voyait que de petits reflets

Il se rendit compte au bout d un moment que Gabrielle lâchait de petites réflexions a peine audible  ….c était donc elle qui menait la danse

-ne regarde pas la lame…..sens la !chuchotait elle sérieusement

-Redresse toi…..

-Mais …. C est ce que je fais !dit il agac

-Non ! Concentre toi ! Répéta t elle en envoyant valser son arme

-Je suis concent….

Elle arrêta sa lame a quelques millimètres de sa gorge sans qu il ne puisse l éviter.

-Alors ??Demanda t elle amusée

Il l a repoussa en un mouvement brusque avant de lâcher un « j't aurais » rapide

Ils se relancèrent dans un combat acharné….Gabrielle perdit peu a peu son sourire, laissant place a la concentration 

-CLANG !

Les deux épées venaient de s entrechoquer avec une telle brutalité qu elles s envolèrent pour aller se déposer en dehors du cercle

Gabrielle et Sirius en venaient aux mains

La jeune fille évitait avec élégance les violents coups de son adversaire….

Ils attaquaient chacun à leur tour. Sirius se prenait de nombreux coups, mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant.

Son éternel air du « Mec hyper sur de lui » avait disparut et apparemment, il ne supportait pas cette sensation d impuissance.

Gabrielle fit un magnifique saut coupé d un coup de pied qui le frappa au torse.

Le jeune homme vola de quelques mètres avant d atterrir lourdement a terre ….elle sauta vers lui, le coude en sa direction, ce qui aurait été très douloureux, s il ne s était pas relevé a temps

Il resta accroupis pour reprendre son souffle et envoya énergiquement sa jambe traîner au sol en arc de ciel …..Elle évita en sautant la première attaque mais ne remarqua pas la seconde jambe arriver a toute allure et s écoula .

Sirius se jeta sur elle et la plaqua a terre…..il lui fit un sourire charmeur

-J't ai eu !

-Non !dit elle en souriant malicieusement

Elle plia avec souplesse sa jambe et repoussa brutalement Sirius qui partis en arrière pour s étaler a son tour sur le dos

Gabrielle se releva en un mouvement du corps et fondit sur lui en le maintenant bien a terre….il lui était impossible de bouger

-JE t ai eu ! dit elle un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

Elle s approcha doucement de son visage et y déposa un petit bais

Il essaya de dégager ses bras bloquer pour continuer ce qu elle venait de commencer…

-Tss tss tss !.....Ne me refais pas le même coup….je me suis déjà fait avoir ! dit elle en reculant son visage

Ils restèrent quelques secondes a s observer l un sur l autre sur la pelouse humide

-Ne fais pas cette tête Sirius…..ça ne sert a rien……Non….non !

Elle éclata de rire

-Bon ok…..tu as gagn ! dit elle en retirant ses avant bras

Sirius caressa délicatement son épaule blanche dénudée par le combat….

Il la compressa de son autre main contre lui et commença a l embrasser avec tendresse

James, de son coté recula doucement dans l obscurité…..de toute façon, il se l était dit…..si ça dégénérait il dégagerait dans tous les cas, il détestait espionner ses amis

Il remonta rapidement aux dortoirs et s endormit dans son lit avant même d avoir remonté sa couverture

                                                                                             µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ :::::::::::::::::: µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

L obscurité régnait encore dans le dortoir des garçons….tout être humain était endormis… tous sauf un.

James était recroquevillé au fond de son lit et repensait aux semaines passées….

Le match contre les Serdaigles avait lieu cette après midi et il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre sa vengeance auprès d Amos Diggory.

Les semaines passées avaient été dures, entre les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch qu il imposait a son équipe, donc aussi a lui-même et entre le travaille que leur donnaient constamment les professeurs …….il n avait pas eu le temps de s excuser à Lily ou encore d accentuer les mauvaises blagues….

Malgré tous, un détaille l avait énervé ou plutôt l avait rendu hystérique….c était d ailleurs a cause de cela qu il devait des excuses a la petite rouquine

FLASH BACK

-All !!Magnes toi ….ils vont bientôt remonter !

-T en fait pas, ils se goinfrent comme des porcs a cet heure là…..c est le dîner !

James et Sirius s était introduit dans le dortoir des Serpentards (ils étaient évidemment équipés de la cape d invisibilité)

Peter faisait le guet a l extérieure pour surveiller qu aucun Serpentards de 7em années ne s introduisent dans la salle commune.

-Purée….c est vraiment le bordel dans leur chambre dit James avec une grimace de dégoût….

-Et regardes moi tous ces livres de magie noir…beuuuuuuuurk ajouta Sirius en se plantant le doigt au fond de la gorge

James acquiesça en souriant

-Je suis sur que si on cherche un peu, on peut trouver dans les placards de ce gros pervers de Malefoy la collection entière de Sex Witch…..

-Hum….je suis sur qu en cherchant bien dans les tiens aussi !ajouta Sirius en lui jetant un regard amusé 

-QUOI !!Tu es malade……avec toute les meuf qui me collent a longueur de journée, j ai largement ma dose dit il en posant frénétiquement de petite bombabouse prêt de la porte…..

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient encore fait des leur…..ils c était infiltrés dans le dortoir des 4 Serpentards qu ils détestaient le plus Rogue, Malefoy, Macnair et Karkarrof…

Ils avaient glissé de fourmis carnivores dans leur lit  et des verres de terre dans leur baignoire.

Pour couronner le tous, ils avaient placé une dizaine de bombabouses prêt de la porte qui se déclencheraient dés leur entrée

-Satisfais ??Demanda Sirius en observant avec intérêt leur travaille

-Satisfais !!Répondit il accompagné d un sourire mauvais

Ils replièrent la cape sur eux et sortent du dortoir en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher sur le tissu….

Par chance, il n y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, ce qui leur permis de sortir sans attendre que quelqu'un n'entre

-Dommage que Remus ne soit pas avec nous ! dit Sirius aux deux jeunes homme en se dirigeant vers la Grande salle …..Je me demande si la potion de Pomfresh marche toujours

James le regarda étonn

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Il a faillit me bouffer la dernière fois….j te jures que ce type peut être effrayant parfois dit il en frissonnant 

-Attend…..tu parles du vrai Remus l ???Ou de son autre lui ??

-Du vrai……c est incroyable….il mord même en dehors des jours de pleine lune

-Nan …mais ça c est normal….avec toi on deviendrait tous des carnivore héhéhéh !!

Sirius lui lança un regard qui se voulait meurtrier…..

Bref….on ira le voir après la bouf….

Peter poussa un petit cris de joie…..il aimait beaucoup Remus, il avait toujours était très patient avec lui.

-Alors….qu est ce qui se passe avec Lily ?demanda t il en essayant de changer de sujet

-Rien ! Pourquoi….il faudrait qu il se passe quelque chose ??

Son ton était soudainement devenu très incertain

-Arrêtes James….tu ne peux pas me mentir a moi…..je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta petites tête de mec trop fière pour avouer quoi que se soit a une fille.

James leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir agacé.

-Allé Jamesiiiiiiiiie….range un peu ta fierté et va lui avouer ton amour !dit il en ferment les yeux et posant solennellement sa main sur son cœur.

Il le fusilla du regard, ce qui élargit le sourire de celui-ci

-Qu est ce que tu veux que je dise a cette furie…..elle me jette a chaque fois que j essaye d être « gentil » avec elle !!

Sirius étouffa un rire nerveux

-Euh….rappel moi ce que tu appel être « gentil » !!

James posa sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours et réfléchit un instant

-Je lui laisse le privilège de sortir avec moi ! dit il d un ton hautain 

-Ah….oui, en effet…quel privilège…..bon écoute mon petit Jamesie (arrête de m appeler comme ça !)dit il en s arrêtant devant lui….Lily  n est pas comme toute les filles de ton fan club…..elle se fiche totalement de ton talent d attrapeur , ou de ton physique….c est a peine , si elle a besoin d un homme….tu vois ce que je veux dire ??Alors, maintenant …..Tu vas boucler cette histoire en gardant ton calme et en restant bien polie avec elle (héhéhé c est toi qui parles)….

-Wahooo….c est la première fois que je te vois tenir une phrase si longtemps sans dire une seule connerie….faut inaugurer !

-Hé….c est ça ….fous toi de moi…..se sera a mon tour de rigoler quand tu vas te faire jerter par Evans…

James voulu l attaquer par des grands moyen mais Sirius bougea avant même qu il n est pu l étrangler….Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers Lindsay et Gabrielle qui bavardaient gaiement en marchant dans leur direction.

-Bijour les filles !!

-Salut 'Rius !répondit Gabrielle en souriant

Lindsay ne fit qu un simple signe de tête en guise de réponse

Puis, ils entamèrent tous les 5 une discutions sur la difficulté des courts d arithmancie.

-Vous n allez pas manger ?demanda Lindsay en haussant les sourcils

-Ah….euh….Seulement si ma petite fée m invite dit il en se serrant contre elle

Gabrielle se recula et le regarda profondément dans les yeux avant de partir en sautillant vers la grand salle…..Sans attendre, Sirius la suivit après avoir lâché un petit « a toute a l heure »

-Alors….ça va avec Lily demanda Lindsay en le faisant sursauter  

-Décidemment, c est une manie….pourquoi ça devrait aller ??

-Bah ….euh….je pensais que toi et Lily vous ….enfin….

-Ah ouais….mais pour ça, il faudra que tu dise a ta copine d arrêter de me cracher dessus a chaque fois qu elle me voit et d accepter de se faire aborder comme une petite fille bien sage 

Lindsay qui n était pas du genre a s énerver fronça les sourcils …mécontente de ce qu elle venait d entendre

-Ce n est en tous cas sûrement pas avec ce genre de remarque que tu arriveras a la convaincre dit elle calmement

James ouvrit grands les yeux, se rendant compte que tous ce qu il voulait dire depuis longtemps venait de sortir involontairement de sa bouche

-Ooooh….non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça….euh…

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire compréhensif 

- C est Sirius……il viens une fois de plus de me faire la morale……et dire qu on appel ça un ami

Lindsay ria de bon cœur et repartit rejoindre Gabrielle dans la grande salle après l avoir salué.

Peter lui aussi était parti, lui laissant la cape d invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs

-J'm'appel pas Sirius moi……ils m'prennent pour qui non mais….grogna t il en remontant les escaliers pour déposer ses affaires.

Il redescendit en vitesse et lorsqu il fut sur le point d ouvrir la porte de la grand salle, une main l empoigna et le tire en arrière

-Hey ! Mais qu est ce que tu fous Sirius ?

-Hein ??Oh euh….rien…..euh….tu peux venir un moment avec moi….j ai quelque chose de très important a te montrer….

-Toute a l heure….j ai hyper faim…..on verra ça plus tard ….

Sirius le repoussa une seconde fois et barra le passage alors qu il essayait de rentrer dans la salle.

-Mais….laisses moi entrer…..je crève la dalle !

Mais Sirius, resta buté et ne bougea pas…..

Gabrielle et Peter sortirent de la salle en passant sous les bras levés du jeune homme….

Gabrielle ouvrit grand les yeux, paniquées

Les 3 ne lui inspirés pas du tout confiance.

-Ah…..James dit elle nerveusement

-Euh…..tu ne veux pas venir avec moi….je dois te parler….

-plus tard !!Répondit il sèchement en luttant pour entrer

Il en avait assez….que cachaient ils a la fin…..c était barbant….qu elle était le problème ? Il avait faim, et il allait manger !!

Il bouscula rageusement Sirius et entra…..

-Eh ben voila……qu elle est le problème ??….vous ne pouvez pas attendre un peu ?

Il avança a travers la grand salle pour aller s asseoir…..mais il se figea soudainement…..son cœur s arrêta sur le coup.

Derrière lui, Sirius, Peter et Gabrielle se bouchaient les oreilles.

James vira d abords au blanc puis au rouge.

Non loin de lui, se tenait Lily assise a table discutant joyeusement avec ….

-DIGGORY !!

Amos, lui faisait des sourires charmeurs……il se tenait debout face a elle, et il lui tenait la main.

Comment osait elle…..comment osait elle lui faire ça a lui ???Pensa t il en tremblant de colère…..La dernière fois qu il s était énervé comme ça , c était quand l c'était battu contre Lucius….il avait évidemment gagner…..mais gagner a ce jeu là allait être plus compliqu

Elle a un sacré culot…..je lui offre le rêve que beaucoup de filles espéreraient dans cette école, et elle, va fricoter avec des minables !!

Ses yeux s enflammèrent

-EVANS !!Hurla t il de toute ses forces

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….maintenant….vous cliquer sur la petite case ou il y a écrit review et vous me dite ce que vous en pensé comme ça vous me rassurez en me disant qu elle est toujours correct ^^


	12. O

C est parti….je vous explique pas les boulles que j ai eu…..bon sang….j avais fait 13 page elles sont parti en fumé pu….Je m étais trop cassé la tête a les écrire en plus….faut vraiment que je sois buté pour les reecrire….c est pour vous que je fais ça….Se serais trop béte d abandonner maintenant

                                                        ===================================================

-EVANS !! hurla t il de toute ses forces

Lily sursauta et tourna vivement la tête…..elle haussa les épaule lorsqu elle se rendit compte de qui il s agissait

James avança a grand pas vers elle les poing serrés

-Qu est ce que tu fais ????Cria t il plus rouge que jamais…

-Tu vois pas que je discute Potter !!Répondit elle sèchement

Il enrageait…..il y avait bien quelque chose qu il ne supportait pas, c était qu on marche sur ses plates bandes……Il essayait d écouter la voie de Sirius qui lui rappelait de garder son calme…..la colère ne servirait pas a l emmené a lui…..mais comment garder son calme dans ce cas là….Il essaya un instant de reprendre sereinement ses esprit….mais la main de Diggory tenant celle de Lily le mit hors de lui 

-Lâches lui la main , DIGGORY !!

Le jeune homme blond le regarda soucieux……bien qu il soit beaucoup plus imposant que James…..il était inquiet de le voir si énervé…..et il avait d ailleurs de bonnes raisons de s en inquiéter…..peut être que James n avait pas une carrure comme la sienne….mais il était équipé de la plus grande arme qu il existe a Poudlar….les maraudeurs !!….tous le monde savait que James Potter et ses camarades n hésiteraient pas a ce venger sur celui qui leur poserait  problème…..et de toute façon…..le regard du grand brun était trop menaçant pour lui…..c est ce qui lui fit sur le coup lâcher la main délicate de Lily

-Dégages Potter….Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges !cria Lily en commençant réellement a s énerver……pourquoi faut il que tu te mêles de tous…..tu as décidé de me gâcher la vie ou quoi…..

-Qu est ce que tu lui veux !demanda t il méchamment a Amos sans prendre compte de la remarque sanglante de Lily…

Le visage du blondinet prit soudain une teinte blanc pâle

-Euh….et ben je….

-Il m a gentiment proposé d aller au bal avec lui !coupa t elle un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres…..il détestait quand elle faisait ça…..et elle le savait très bien

-QUOI ????mais le bal….c est dans 3 semaines….

-Et alors…..il a prit ses précautions….c est tous !!dit elle en faisant un sourire narquois…..ça aussi il détestait

James crut qu il faisait une chute de 30 mètres….il ne savait même plus comment réagir….devait il se jeter a terre en pleurant pour implorer Lily de venir avec lui….non se serait trop humilient….je suis le type le plus dure de toute l école…..tous le monde m obéit au doigt et a l œil…..pourquoi pas elle…..

La deuxième solution était de se mettre dans une rage folle….c est ce qu il fit d ailleurs

-QUOI ?????JE TE L INTERDIS !!Hurla t il 

-Tiens donc….et pourquoi devrais je t écouter ??Dit elle en prenant la teinte coloré de ses cheveux auburn ( merci titou ^^) 

-Tu iras avec moi au bal…..et avec personne d autre !!Cria t il en la fusillant du regard

Se fut la phrase en trop….la jeune fille qui avait la tête baissé vers son assiette, non pas par timidité ou par honte , mais par ignorance….releva son visage doucement…..ses yeux verts reflétèrent sa haine….

James ne cilla pas…..et soutint son regard avec ardeur….jusqu ici, personne n avait pu résister a ce regard meurtrier…..en général lorsqu elle regardait les gens comme ça c était que sa allé sérieusement barder

-Comment oses tu me donner des ordres….siffla t elle entre ses dents……de qu elle droit …..je ne suis pas une de ces fille qui te court après et qui hurle ton nom a chaque fois qu elle voit le bout de ton nez…..tu me dégoûtes……JAMAIS tu m entends bien….JAMAIS je ne sortirais avec toi……

Elle prit une pose….releva ses cheveux en arrière et souffla un peu pour se calmer….puis soudain, comme si elle venait de découvrir qu elle que chose , ces yeux s éclairèrent….

-J ai compris comment  marchait ton esprit tordu……tu ne supportes pas que quelqu un prenne ta place hein….c est ça….. j ai enfin trouvé le point faible du GRAND JAMES POTTER….et bien sache maintenant que je préfèrerais me jeter en haut d une falaise plutôt que de sortir avec toi dit elle en souriant cruellement

James ne savait pas quoi répondre….il avait été prit au dépourvu et avait été beaucoup trop concentré par les douloureuse paroles de Lily pour répondre a son attaque

-J irais avec toi au bal AMOS DIGGORY ! cria Lily pour que tous le monde l entende

-j espère juste que tu seras en vie a ce moment lui dit elle en lui faisant son sourire……Ses dernière parole qui étaient sensé être rassurantes fit l effet contraire…

Le ¾ de la salle s étaient arrêtés dans leurs discussions et activités pour écouter avec intérêt la scène de ménage ….

James serait les poings aussi fort qu il le pouvait pour ne pas se jeter sur le Poufsouffle…..sur ce , Lily attrapa brusquement le bras d Amos et l attira vers la sorti

James n avait pas pu contenir sa colère…..il sorti brutalement sa baguette de sa poche , la pointa vers Lily et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et lui aussi emboîta u  pas sec en direction de la sortie

Il dépassa le duo et bouscula au passage le grand blond

-Attend toi au pire !lâcha t il

-Complètement immature !chuchota t elle……James l avait très bien entendu mais il continua sa course 

Le sort qu il lui avait jeté agirait dans une ou deux heures…..il se délecterait de sa vengeance a ce moment là….

-James… !!cria Sirius en essayant de le retenir a la sortie

-Laisses moi !!dit il en dégageant brutalement son bras et en se précipitant vers les escaliers qui menaient a sa salle commune

Il entra et s écroula sur un sofa en face de la cheminée……la colère avait laissé place a une jalousie dévorante……c était étrange, quelque chose se compressé en lui en repensent au parole de la petite rouquine….

La salle se remplis au fur et a mesure d élèves bourrus …..Mais James resta de marbre….seul le retour de Remus le fit reprendre conscience 

-Ah !!Ils t ont relâché plus tôt !?Demanda t il sombrement

-Non…..en fait je me suis enfuis pendant que Pomfresh s occupait d un élève !!Répondit il en souriant

Le visage chaleureux du jeune homme lui remonta un peu le morale, mais pas assez pour avoir une discussion normal avec quelque un…..

Remus avait l incroyable don d être aussi séduisant même après une nuit particulièrement douloureuse…..Ses yeux miel reflétaient une souffrance éternel….mais malgré tous il gardait toujours la joie de vivre….et cette beauté pure

Celui ci regarda James et comprit qu il ne valait mieux pas le déranger.

Sirius et Peter entrèrent en silence et vinrent s asseoir juste en face de James qui regardait les flamme avec insistance comme si c étais devenu une occupation de grande importance

Remus interrogea Sirius des yeux….

-Il viens de se faire jeter par Evans chuchota t il pour ne pas que James ne l entende

Celui-ci poussa un grognement de mécontentement ….Puis le temps passa et James réussi a ce calmer grâce au effort que m étaient ses amis pour le faire rire…..Remus, Sirius et Peter lâchaient blagues sur blagues aussi débile l une que l autre….c est ce qui d ailleurs le fit rire….

L atmosphère c était a présent complètement détendu et les maraudeurs avaient entamés une parti de bataille spécialement mouvementer….les cartes bougeaient toutes seul et se battaient en duel lorsqu'elles étaient semblables…..Quand Lily entra en hurlant.

-JAMES OMESIE POTTER !!

James sourit légèrement et essaya de garder un visage innocent

-Ouiiiiiiiii !!Répondit il en se retournant 

Il faillit s étouffer en voyant Lily se planter devant lui

Celle-ci était normal a un détaille prêt....son haut était devenu beaucoup trop serrée pour elle….

Sa poitrine avait quadruplé  de volume et elle devait forcer sa chemise a rester fermer pour ne pas que les boutons éclatent.

-Enlèves moi ça …TOUS DE SUITE !

-Tu n as qua le faire toi-même….toi qui est si forte ! répondit il en souriant.

Elle le dévisagea du regard, furieuse.

-Je ne connais pas ce sort !dit elle en détachant bien les mot comme si c était un supplice. 

-Normal….je suis le seul a le connaître….c est moi qui l ai inventé.

-Rien a foutre....enlèves moi ça tous de suite !! cria t elle encore plus fort.

Une bonne parti de la salle c était retournée sous l entré fracassante de la jeune fille….mais là les cries attirèrent tous les regards….spécialement ceux des garçons qui restaient ébahit devant l énorme poitrine de la rouquine.

-Tss tss tss….restes poli Evans ! dit il en se levant 

-Remus…Sirius…Peter…ENLEVEZ MOI CA !! hurla t elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge

Les 3 jeunes gens rougirent et baissèrent la tête.

-Ils ne le feront pas….chantonna James…..je suis le créateur du sort….donc le seul a connaître le remède !! ajouta t il en se rapprochant d elle 

Lily était prête a sauter sur lui pour l étrangler ….mais  elle était trop occupé a tenir sa chemise fermée.

-Et puis….pourquoi je ferais ça mmmh ??

-Ah tiens…j ai une idée….tu viens avec moi au bal et je te redonne ta forme normal dit il en s asseyant sur le rebord du siége qui lui faisait face, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Tu peux toujours rêver…..dit elle avec dégoût….jamais…jamais je ne sortirais avec toi….siffla t elle en serrant les poing.

-Boooof ! Après tous, ça te vas bien…..continua t il en pointant d un peu trop prés sa poitrine du doigt.

CLAC

Lily gardait encore la main en l air….elle venait de gifler aussi fort qu elle le pouvait James Potter….elle avait apparemment été incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa colère…

James resta choqué…..une main sur la joue la regardant les yeux hors de leurs orbites

Lily se retourna, éclata en sanglot et s élança en direction de son dortoir en bousculant au passage un groupe de fille qui descendaient.

Toute la salle commune était restée attentif a leur moindre fais et gestes ?????Cela n aurais pas était difficile de n e pas se rendre compte de la magistrale clac qu il venait de recevoir.

Il avait été trop loin il l avouait

                                                               °-----------FIN DU FLASH BACK-----------°

James regrettait de c être emportait ainsi, il savait qu il lui devait des excuse, chose très difficile a avoué…Mais la marque de cette fameuse claque encrée autant intérieurement qu extérieurement le lui avait rappelé chaque jour jusqu a maintenant.

Il rajusta sa couverture, les temps se faisaient froid….mais se n était sûrement pas ce qui allait l arrêter. Il fallait absolument qu il gagne contre les Poufsouffles …c était une sorte de guerre qu il menait contre Amos Diggory….il ne lui avait rien fait jusqu a maintenant afin de prendre pleinement sa vengeance au match.

Il imaginait déjà la tête du jeune Poufsouffle après le match….et aussi le visage illuminé de Lily …..Elle allait sûrement se jeter dans ses bras lorsqu elle le verrais revenir victorieux « 'Oooh…Jamesie….je regrette tellement….laisse moi te faire un massage, tu as l air si fatigué…''Mais euh….Lily tu es dans les douches des garçon l !!'.'Ca fait rien !' » 

Il fit un grand sourire a cette idée là, mais il savait très bien qu elle ne réagirait jamais comme ça…..après tous, il préférait lorsqu elle faisait sa dur a cuire. Il se demandait encore avec qui il pourrait bien aller au bal de Noël….Lily avait peut être violemment refusé….mais il irait au bal avec elle par n importe qu elle moyen….personne ne lui avait résisté, pourquoi elle, pourquoi spécialement elle ??

-Mais qu elle idiot….et dire qu Halloween elle s est jetée sur toi…..je n ai même pas été foutu de la réconforter….y a vraiment des moment ou je devient taré pensa t il en s ébouriffant les cheveux.

                                                                                            8888888=====8888888

-C est leur de déchirer le stade !!cria Sirius en ouvrant brusquement les rideau du lit 

-James ???Mais ou c est qu il est passé c'lui la ?

James c était levé lorsqu il faisait encore nuit, incapable de dormir , il avait grimpé en haut d un arbre afin de savourer le calme éphémère de la nuit et se délecter du levée de soleil.

Il regarda sa montre et tout excité il descendit et se précipita vers le château pour déjeuner dans la grand salle.

Il entra tous sourire charmeur dans la salle et fit tomber quelques filles au passage qui visiblement ne savaient pas se tenir debout lorsqu il était là. 

-Oh Jamie !!Un autographe !cria Sirius en l étreignant avec force dés son arrivé.

 -Bon allez, dis tout a tonton Sirius !

-Arrêtes tes connerie !lui répondit il en repoussant sa main de son épaule

-Tu c est que j ai crus que tu pensais encore a l'exquise gifle d Evans et que tu nous avez fait faux bond en sachant qu elle n avait pas changé d avis sur son cavalier !!

James lui lança un regard noir

-Ok ok…j ai rien dit ! siffla t il en s asseyant prés de Remus .

James remarqua que Sirius était un peu pâle….Sirius Black était considéré dans cette école comme le mec le plus cool de leur génération, le type qui n a aucun problème familial….bref une vie parfaite ….mais il savait très bien que Sirius n avait pas du tous la vie rose, il s était enfuit de sa maison pour aller se réfugier chez la famille Potter qui l avait accueilli a bras ouvert. Et là il pouvait parié tous ses gallions que tel qui connaissait son ami….il était très angoissé, sûrement dû au match.

Gabrielle Lindsay et Lily entrèrent dans la salle a manger en papotant joyeusement.

Sirius planta son regard sur la petite brune qui venait en sa direction alors que les deux autres jeunes filles continuèrent leur chemin pour aller s asseoir un peu plus loin.

James jeta un rapide coup d œil a Lily mais celle ci ne regardait comme a son habitude pas dans sa direction.          

-Alors tu es prêt ?demanda Gabrielle en frétillant d excitation

-Ben…..

-Tu n as qu a regarder son teint pour comprendre qu il est morte de trouille coupa rapidement James un grand sourire au lèvres qui traduisait un acte de vengeance.

Sirius lui transperça du regard et avant qu il n attrape son couteau, Gabrielle posa ses mains sur les cou et entama un massage.

-Oooooh mon 'tit  'rius a peur. ???Demanda t elle comme si elle parlait a un enfant de 4 ans.

-Pas du tous je….

Elle le coupa en le massant plus vigoureusement

-Mais non …je …je….plus a droite steuplais !!

Gabrielle fit un grand sourire satisfait….elle savait s y prendre avec lui.

-Ne t en fais pas….si on gagne, je te ferais un gros câlin !lui souffla t elle a l oreille

-Et si on perd?

-Je te ferais un plus gros câlin….mais ça n arrivera pas, n est ce pas James ??!

-Oui oui !répondit il distraitement en touillant dans son plat et jetant des coups d œil en direction de Lily.

Gabrielle s apprêta a lui parler de celle-ci mais Sirius la coupa en lui tirant la main pour qu elle arrive a sa hauteur

-Et pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas un câlin tous de suite...??Demanda t il en haussant un sourcil, séducteur…..il avait bizarrement reprit des couleur….la carotte de Gabrielle avait apparemment marché.

-Parce que si je commence maintenant, on sera TRES en retard au Match….et je ne veux pour rien au monde  rendre bêtement forfait, ….après tous ces efforts !!

James les regardait depuis maintenant 5 bonnes minutes ce peloter, ça commençait sérieusement a l écœurais ….

-Oh arrêtez….je suis en train de manger….merde, c est bon Sirius, tu as réussi a me couper l appétit !! dit il en repoussant son assiette 

Il n y avait décidément que lui que ça dérangeais, Remus et Peter mangeaient normalement en discutant c était a peine sils avaient remarqué la présence de Gabrielle

-Ahah ! James tu devrais regarder TA tête lorsqu une certaine rouquine passe sur un rayon de 5 kilomètres autour de toi!!

James sourit méchamment et lorsqu il s apprêta a se jeter sur lui pour le tuer….

-C est l heure !Cria Remus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Je sais je sais…..c est la 30 000 fois que je vois toutes ces meufs défiler pour soit disant me demander l heure….alors au bout d un moment !! dit il en se levant.

Gabrielle et Sirius arrêtèrent de « bavarder » et l imitèrent.

Ils rejoignirent toute leur équipe dans les vestiaire qui les accueillerent avec de grands sourire ou de grandes tapes dans le dos.

James n avait jamais vu son équipe aussi rayonnante….ils étaient apparemment tous excités. 

Il  s assit face a eux et les observa un a un, il ne pouvait pas être plus fière. Son équipe était sans doute la meilleure de l école. 

Sirius et Gabrielle étaient les deux batteurs les plus déchaîné et redoutés qu il connaisse 

Le gardien était un jeune homme de 3em année  nommée Ben Rendy et avait un don incroyable pour bloquer toute sorte de balle.

Puis il y avait les 3 poursuiveurs : Collin Smith , Elena Décastille et Jeremy Tonks.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de James attendant avec impatience le moment ou ils devraient monter sur leur balais.

-Bon écoutez, je ne fais de discourt barbant au début d un match….et se n est sûrement pas maintenant que je vais m y mettre !!Dit il en jetant son vif d or en l air et en le rattrapant avec d impressionnant réflexe avant qu il ne soit hors de portée.

-Tous ce que j ai a vous dire c est que nous avons beau être en match qualificatif…..se n est qu un match ….jouez le comme vous le fait d habitude….La seul différence sera que si nous gagnons , nous aurons le privilège de jouer contre l école de Dumstrang et de faire honneur a notre maison !!

Il fut acclamé par des applaudissements de toute part , il se leva et ajusta ses protections…..le match commençait dans exactement 5 min , il avait donc le temps de faire un tour d horizon avant de s élancer dans une course effréné après le vif d or.

Il sortit discrètement vers l arrière afin que personne ne le vois….et il prit son envole.

Le peu d angoisse qu il avait disparut tous de suite….le paysage devenait de plus en plus petit, de la ou il était il pouvait apercevoir les stades rempli d élèves qui attendaient impatiemment le début du match. 

Il fit une descente en feuille morte et remonta juste avant de percuter le sol….il se dirigea vers le stades, mais son attention s arrêta sur une chevelure flamboyante venant des tribunes.

Peut être n était ce pas le moment d aller draguer Lily , mais peut être aussi étais ce le moment de lui demander pardon…en fait c était surtout le seul moyen de lui parler en étant sur qu elle ne le fuirait pas en courant.

Il monta encore plus haut et fonça a toutes vitesse vers les tribunes des Gryffondors. Il stoppa sa course folle juste au dessus de Lily. Celle ci ne s était pas rendu compte de la présence de l attrapeur et continua de regarder avidement le terrain, attendant de pouvoir applaudir sa meilleure amie.

James resta un instant a fixer la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille puis il se décida. Il coinça ses jambes autour de son balais et fit un 180° pour se retrouver la tête a l envers face a celle de Lily.

Elle sursauta manquant de faire tomber Amy par la même occasion.

-Bonjour Princesse !!

-Je ne suis pas ta princesse !grogna t elle

-Qu est ce que tu fais l ??

-Toi aussi tu a bonne mine !!dit en souriant

Elle ferma les yeux lassée.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres ??!demanda t elle en détachant chaque mot pour garder son calme.

-Oui !!mais je voulais te parler d un petit truc avant !continua t il en lui faisant un séduisant sourire qui fit beaucoup d'effet sur les filles non loin d elle mais pas sur elle.

-Qu est ce que tu veux….encore me ridiculiser !!??En tous cas si c est encore pour me demander d aller au bal avec toi tu te fourres le doigt dans l œil. !

Il fit un second sourire charmant et innocent qui lui fit froncer les sourcils .

Sans un mot , il retira le chaîne en argent qu il avait autour du cou pour le déposer sur celui de Lily .

-Mais qu est ce que….

-Je voulais m'excuser….Je vais jouer et gagner pour toi Evans !dit il en se noyant dans le regard vert de la jeune fille 

Elle aussi le regardait étonné…il avait l air tellement sincère qu elle ne put que lever un sourcil en guise de réponse….plus aucun son ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche…

James s approcha pour lui déposer un baisé sur le front , mais elle recula brusquement…ces traits se raffermir, cette tentative ne fit que lui rappeler a qui elle avait a faire, soit le type le plus arrogant et prétentieux de l école.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que c est avec ça que je vais me laisser faire…..tu n as pas l air de comprendre, on ne m achète pas !!Tiens reprend la dit elle en lui tendant la chaînette qu il venait de lui donner….Ne joues pas pour moi….mais pour ta maison espèce d idiot.

Mais James avait déjà enfourché son balais et se dirigeait a présent vers son équipe qui venait de faire son entr

Il avait entendu ses dernières paroles….elles étaient assez blessantes, mais il y avait un mot….un seul et unique mot qui pouvait dire beaucoup de chose « …que c est avec CA… » Le 'ça' en question voulait dire qu il avait une chance, maintenant , c était a lui de la trouver……Lily Evans venait de lui donner une vitalité hors du commun sans s en rendre compte.

-Potter !cria Bibine en le sortant de ses rêveries. Si vous disparaissez encore une fois comme ça, je vous  assure que je ne me gênerais pas a vous enlever des points. !!

-Ca va ça va….je suis là , Non ???Répondit il en posant pied a terre.

Madame Bibine ouvrit une grosse boite en bois rouge, elle attrapa a une main le souaffle et rappela rapidement le règlement a tenir….puis elle ordonna au chef d équipe de se serrer la main.

Diggory s avança la main tendu un grand sourire amicale aux lèvres.

James serra sa main en essayant de lui briser les os au passage….mais Amos avait une main beaucoup trop imposante pour sentir la pression de son adversaire

Il ne s apercevait apparemment pas que le Gryffondor lui en voulait grandement.

Les deux cognarts furent relâchés ainsi que le vif d or…

-Eeeeeeeeeet c est partit pour un nouveau match, imposant les Gryffondors aux Poufsouffles….résonna la voie de Tim Delacartas a travers tous le terrain . Je vais faire un petit récapitulatif pour les ignares qui ne connaissent pas les noms des joueurs :Chez les poufsouffle nous avons : Karine et Benji Rhees en batteur, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgie Podmore et Natacha Copernic en poursuiveur, notre adorable Ewanone….non, euh, oui d accords professeur….non je ne fais pas de préférence….d accords, je ne le ferais plus excusez moi !!….Donc, nous avons en gardien Ewan Délacartas et enfin nous avons comme poursuiveur AMOS DIGGORY !!

Le dernier mot du commentateur de match fut complété par une vague d applaudissement et de cris.

-Et !!continua t elle Nous avons de l autre cot pour le plus grands malheurs des jeunes filles nos deux tourtereaux Sirius Black et Gabrielle Levy….comme poursuiveurs :Jeremy Tonks, Elena Decastille, Collin Smith…comme gardien le jeune Ben Rendy…et enfin celui que nous attendons….Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames Pooooooooooootter !!

Des cris hystérique résonnèrent dans les tribunes des Griffondors…mais aussi d autres part .

Un sifflement retentit pour donner le départ…Madame Bibine lança le souafle et le match débuta


	13. R

No comment ^^

                                                                                           °°°°°°°°°°°°^^°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Et voilà nos 14 joueurs partis, nous rappelons que ce Match, qualifiera la maison qui jouera contre l équipe de l école Dumstrang. Résonna la voie de Tim la commentatrice de match.

-La souafle est en possesion des Gryffondor….Jeremy  file comme une fusée vers les buts….Ellena , Collin, Jeremy, Collin….Putain…mais qu elle rapidit

-Mlle Délacartas, votre langage cria Mc Gonagall

-Excusez moi professeur, c est sorti tous seul !!Attention, Jeremy…..MARQUE !!

des cris de joie retentirent dans les tribune des Gryffondor

-20-0 pour les Gryffondor cria t elle

James regardait le match un peu a l écart….il avait la dure tache d attrapeur : surveiller son adversaire pour voir s il n avait pas l occalisé le vif d or et lui aussi verifier ou était la petite boule or. Mais il avait autre chose a faire en plus…..surveiller Lily….il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses yeux se rivaient intentionnellement sur elle.

James n entendait plus rien, beaucoup trop envahi par l image de la jeune rouquine lui faisant son plus beau sourire…Lorsque  quelque chose passa juste sous son nez…..il faillit tomber de son balais quand Diggory passa lui aussi devant lui.

Il mit une demi seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait, sans hésiter il poursuivit le jeune Poufssouffle. Il resttrapa Diggory au fur et a mesure. Arrivé a sa hauteur il se fusillérent du regard , mais durant se court moment d innatention , le vif d or en avait profité pour disparaître.

James donna un coup puissant a son balais pour s éloigner le plus possible du blondinet.

-60-40 pour les Gryffondor cria Tim.

-Le souafle est au Poufsouffle….Sturgis, Natacha, Sturgis….toujours Sturgis, ….encore Sturgie…Il marque !!

-Qu est ce que tu fous cria Gabrielle au jeune gardien  

-Non mais tu as vu avec qu elle puissance elle m a envoyé son cognart celle là….J ai faillit être désarçonné 

-Qui ???

-La fille qui est en ce moment même en train de draguer ton copain !

-Hein ???

Gabrielle se retourna et se dirigea la batte en l air vers la jeune fille blonde qui faisait des clin d œil aguicheur a Sirius

-J'vais lui en donner des cognarts moi espèce de petite…

-Gabrielle !!cria James scandalis

La jeune fille grogna autre chose d inaudible et s en alla arpenter les airs a la recherche d un cognart particulièrement agressif.

Soudain , Sirius apparut devant lui, le visage concentré, il leva sa batte et frappa un cognart qui arrivait a toute allure sur lui…

-Merci !dit James en un souffle.

-Ch'uis là pour ça ma poule !!répondit il en repartant.

Le capitaine des Gryffondor continua d inspecter les airs lorsqu il vit un éclat argenté…..ce n était pas le vif d or….c était quelque chose de plus gros et de plus lourd :Un cognard…mais celui ci ne fonçait pas en sa direction mais dans celle de ….

-Gabrielle !Derrière toi !!Hurla t il de toutes ses forces pour qu elle l entende.

Celle ci s occupait déjà d un cognart lorsque le second l attaqua…..elle leva la tête et aperçut les grands gestes que leur faisaient James et Sirius…Elle comprit tous de suite  et avec d incroyable réflexe sauta de son balais les jambes écartés pour échapper au premier cognard, mais malgré tous, le second le heurta brutalement aux cotes.

Il crut entendre un craquement.

Elle retomba lourdement sur son balais et chancela dangereusement dans le vide, les yeux emplis de douleurs.

-Nooon !hurla Sirius en se précipitant vers elle….avec un peu de chance , il arriverais a la rattraper avant qu elle ne touche le sol.

L attention du jeune homme n était plus du tous fixé sur une certaine balle jaune, mais sur Gabrielle qui risquait de tomber de son balais, trop inconsciente pour se rattraper, il savait qu elle effet cela faisait de recevoir un cognart, il en avait fait plusieurs fois l expérience , et pouvais assuré que se n était pas très plaisant.

La jeune fille lâcha son balais et tomba doucement dans le vide, formant une gracieuse courbe. La douleur était tellement forte qu elle ne se rendit pas compte de la vertigineuse chute qu elle faisait.

Le quart du stade se rendit compte de la mauvaise tournure du match et les cri d encouragement se transformèrent en cris d horreurs 

'plus que 15 mètres'

James rattrapa Sirius

'Plus que 10 mètres'

Pourquoi allait il si lentement…..pourquoi tous se passait en ralentit ??

'Plus que 5 mètres'

-Gabrieeeeeelle !hurla Sirius

James l avait presque attrapé….mais se fut lui qui faillit s écraser a terre.

La jeune fille s était arrêtée dans sa chute et volait 2 mètres au dessus du sol. Il était impossible que se soit la pratique de son sport car il lui aurait fallu plus de 20 minutes pour commencer a voler….mais alors, ces traits fin, ce visage angélique, cette aveuglante lumière, c était……

La lumière s éteignit soudainement et James attrapa le poigné de la jeune fille avant qu elle ne s écrase a terre.

Il la déposa délicatement sur l herbe froide et rude d un mois de Décembre.

Sirius sauta de son balais une fois a terre, manquant de se casser les jambes a l atterrissage 

-Gaby !!appela t il en ce précipitant vers la brune complètement sonnée, il lui prit doucement la main et lui caressa le visage devenus d un pâle inquiétant 

-Bébé, ça va ??

Elle fit un sourire forcé pour essayer de le réconforté , mais cela ne fit qu empirer la situation, son sourire se transforma en une grimace de douleur

Il essaya de la porter pour l emmener a l infirmerie, mais a peine eu t il soulever son dos qu elle hurla sous la souffrance.

Madame Bibine se précipita a la hâte vers eu.

-Black !!retournez au match, ce n est pas a vous de vous occupez de ça !cria t elle les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle transporta la jeune fille gémissante dans les airs en direction de l école.

Sirius bouillonnant resta encore a genoux au sol.

Lorsqu il releva le visage, James remarqua une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux bleu. Il empoigna brutalement d une main son balais et sa batte de l autre.

-James ! Laisse moi écrases quelques Poufsouffles avant d attraper le Vif !Grogna t il .

Mais James n écoutait pas, l intention du jeune homme était tournée vers les tribunes, il regardait avec inquiétude l endroit ou 5 minutes avant Lily Evans se tenait debout. Il ne la voyait plus.

Il était sur que c était elle qui avait provoqué ce phénomène…..cela n e pouvait être qu elle !

-C est incroyable !!cria la voie de Tim après un long silence abasourdie. On a jamais vu ça !!

-Mlle Délacartas, vous dites encore un mot et je vous retire définitivement la permission de commenter les match ! beugla la voie de Mc Gonagall

-Excusez moi professeur mais je….non d accord je ne dis plus rien !

-Le match continu cria t elle en jetant des regards craintif en direction de la professeur de métamorphose qui l a dévisagé….Potter et Black on l air particulièrement déchaînés. Nous avons donc égalité pour les deux équipes.

-INCROYABLE !!regardez avec qu elle force il a envoyé ce cognart…je n aimerais pas être a sa place !

Sirius vociférait comme un diable a la recherche d un cognart.

James n entendit pas le restes de ses insultes, il venait d apercevoir quelque chose briller prêt des buts adverses. Diggory l avait apparemment lui aussi remarqué.

Les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent a une vitesse fulgurantes après la petite boulle en or qui s échappa de sa place d origine en de petit zigzague incertain. 

Amos était un adversaire difficile, mais il en plus de ça, il était plus lourd et cela lui donnait des avantages par rapport au grandes bourrasques de vent qui faisait sans cesse dévier le jeune Griffondor.

James entendait le vent siffler a ses oreilles

-Allez, allez….dépêches toi….dit il en se serrant sur son balais pour accélérer.

-Allez, allez fais le…..fais le pour Lily !!

James et Amos étaient de nouveau jambe contre jambe, cette fois ci, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se jeter un coup d œil et se concentrèrent sur leur objectif….James tendit la main et son adversaire en fit de même.

Il fallait qu il donne une poussé initial pour l attraper sinon son rival allait le faire avant lui et il n en était pas question. 

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les airs et se rattrapa de justesse avec ses pieds et fit un tour complet autour de son balais pour revenir finalement a sa place originel.

La petite balle aillée battait frénétiquement dans des ailes pour se libérer de sa main.

-Potter a attrapé le vif d or !!GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !!

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans les tribunes.

James tendit la main, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Il descendit en flèches vers le sol a peine eu t il le temps de toucher terre que son équipe le souleva en criant de joie. Il voulut se dégager mais le courant l emporta.

Finalement, au bout d un quart d heure, il réussit a se faufiler discrètement vers les tribunes.

Il monta 4 a 4 les marches  avec le vague pressentiment de savoir exactement ce qu il allait y trouver.

Lindsay essayait de soulever la rouquine inanimée ….mais elle retombait a chaque fois avec elle.

Elle paniqua lorsqu elle vit James arriver à grands pas.

-James….

-Je sais, je sais…elle m a déjà raconté. Dit il en s approchant de la jeune fille évanouis.

Lindsay le regarda étonnée

-Qu est ce qu il c est passe cette fois Mmmh ???

Lindsay hésita a lui répondre. Mais se décida sous l œil sévère de celui ci.

-Elle a transmit un peu d elle a Gabrielle avant qu elle ne touche le sol.

-Je me disais bien que j avais déjà vu ça quelque part !

Il attrapa délicatement Lily et la souleva avec facilité….Il l a trouvé terriblement belle lorsqu elle était endormie.

-Lindsay ! Prend mon balais s il te plaie !!

Elle ne bougea pas tous de suite épatée du sa rare politesse.

Il traversa le parc  accompagné de Lindsay qui se fit dévisagée au passage par de nombreuses filles.

James regarda longuement la rouquine endormie. Elle avait l air si fragile, si vulnérable, on aurait dit que sa vie ne dépendait plus que de lui. Il eu quelques remords devant cette innocence….et dire qu il ne lui facilité pas du tout la vie, l idée d abandonner sa quête lui vint a l esprit, mais il la rejeta aussi sec.

Il lui avait juré de la protéger, que ça lui plaise ou non.

-Potter !hurla la voie de l infirmière dans son dos.

-Quand comprendrez vous que une infirmerie n est pas un musée que l on visite quand l envie vous en prend !!

Il se retourna pour lui montrer qu il ne venait pas en ennemi

-Figurez vous que j ai justement un chef œuvre a vous proposer !

Elle s arrêta a la vue de la jeune fille inconsciente.

-Mais c est….c est mlle Evans dit elle affolée.

-Il me semble !ironisa t il en plisser les yeux 

Elle attrapa brusquement son pouls

-Ca va, elle n a rien !dit elle soulagée 

-Pourquoi devrait elle avoir quelque chose ?

Madame Pomfresh le fusilla du regard et repris son air sec.

-Posez là prêt de mlle Levy et NE LA TOUCHEZ PLUS !!dit elle fermement en sortant 

James la déposa sur un lit, son visage était d une pâleur inquiétante. Il repensa aux dernières paroles qu elle avait prononcé avant que le match ne commence….Pourquoi la détestait elle ainsi, il ne lui faisait pourtant rien de mal !!

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un petit baisé.

-James !! cria Lindsay scandalisée

Il se leva et jeta un dernier coup d œil a la jeune fille endormie 

-C était la première et dernière fois….dit lui qu elle peut jeter le collier si elle veux. Chuchota t il en sortant.

La jeune blonde resta hébétée, elle ne reprit vie que lorsque Madame Pomfresh revint avec du matériel.

-Que lui avez vous fait demanda t elle d une voie beaucoup plus douce.

-Moi ?Rien pourquoi ??

-Elle a reprit des couleurs !

                                                                                                              ***

James marchait d un pas sec dans le couloir lorsqu il percuta Sirius

-James ??

-Mmmh…

-Ca va ??

-Oh Sirius !! Ouais, ça va .Répondit il sur un ton monotone.

-Tu as vu Gabrielle demanda t il inquiet.

-Elle était endormie quand je suis sorti, elle avait pas l air en mauvais état…un petit conseil , ne vas pas la voir maintenant, Pomfresh est agitée .

-Rien a foutre, tu es sur que ça va ?? 

-Mais oui répondit il agac

-Bon ok, a toute a l heure.

Puis il partit en courant vers l infirmerie.

-« Boules de gnome »

-Bien le bonsoir répondit le portrait de la grosse dame.

James fut accueilli par de grandes tapes dans le dos te de grands cris hystériques venant de son fan club.

Le problème, était qu il n était vraiment pas d humeur a s amuser….et ça, personne ne s en était rendu compte, s ils l avaient su, ils ne l auraient pas approché a moins de 3 kilomètres si se n est pas plus.

Il ne répondit rien et marcha d un pas vif vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, mais des mains le ramena en arriére.

-Oh Jamesie….racontes nous tes exploits demandèrent t elles en gloussants.

Il les rejeta brusquement

-De qu elle droit m appelez vous par mon prénom cria t il .

La salle entière s immobilisa et plus personne n osa faire de bruits

-Putain !!Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille….pour vous c est un moyen comme les autres de vous bourrez la gueule !!

Autant les petits que les grands restèrent effrayés par ce brutal changement, seul Remus continua de boire sa bierraubeurre comme si de rien n était.

Il remonta furieusement dans sa chambre et s endormis sans un mot.

**** 

-Ah la bouf cria Sirius en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac aussi rapidement que possible.

Remus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel

-Non mais je te jures, quel gamin !

Monsieur Black cria la voie aiguë du professeur Mc Gonagall avant que Sirius n est dépassé la porte de sa classe. Votre retenue !! ajouta t elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

-Merci ! répondit il en souriant. Eh…James tu as vu, je commence a te rattraper cria t il a travers la classe en agitant le bout de papier.

Sirius avait l air beaucoup plus gaie qu hier, il avait vu Gabrielle et elle allait apparemment bien puisqu elle était présente en court….quand a James, il s était un peu calmé , mais était toujours aussi nerveux.

Les 4 jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle de court pour aller dîner.

-H'avais trop h'aim !!essaya d'articuler Sirius la bouche pleine.

Remus et Peter le regardèrent amusés, mais James continua de trifouiller dans son assiette sans en prendre compte.

Ses amis se dévisagèrent inquiet

-Eh, James, ça te dirais qu on aille faire chier les autres ploucs lui dit Sirius en lui donnant des petits coup de coudes dans les cotes

-Grmphlphl….m'paenvi…

il fut interrompu dans sa réponse très développé par des cris.

Un groupe de 5 Serpentards entouraient Lily Gabrielle et Lindsay.

-Alors beauté, on s est fait lâcher par les merdeurs… ?Ricana Lucius a l adresse de Lily

celle ci lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ca veux dire que la voie et libre….Ajouta t il en l empoignant brusquement

-Pousses tes sales pattes de l !cria t elle

Malefoy fit un signe de tête aux molosses qui l accompagnaient pour qu ils empêchent Lindsay et Gabrielle d utiliser leurs baguettes 

Il la serra fermement contre lui et fit glisser ses mains vers ses cuisses

-De toute façon, ne croit pas qu il s intéresse a toi a par pour ton cul….on a déjà dû te le dire tu n es bonne qu a bais…

Tap Tap

-Quel est le con qui…

PAF

James était debout le poing encore en l air, ses yeux jetant des éclairs, il s apprêtait a se jeter sur lui, mais Remus le retenait par le bout de sa robe.

De l autre coté, Sirius avait déjà dégommé les gros malabar en un coup de baguette.

-Retouches la et je te tus !!hurla t il en se débattant comme un dément pour que son camarade lâche sa prise.

Lily était plaquée au rebord de la table et regardait le spectacle avec horreur.

-Lâche moi !!cria James a Remus.

-Bah, c est vrai ça….pourquoi je te retiens….Oh Flutte !je viens de te lâcher dit il en plaquant sa main sur son front.

James se jeta sur Malefoy et l étrangla.

-Potter !!STOP !!hurla Lily.

-Quoi??Mais, il viens de te tripoter et toi tu le défend....!!Dit il en se redressant les poings serré.

-Non, je lui évite seulement de mourir comme ça !cria t elle sèchement.

-Même quand je te defend tu me jettes …je te comprend vraiment pas Evans !

Il fulminait de rage.

-Héhéhé, laisse tomber, c est perdu d avance lâcha Malefoy en se relevant.

-Tagueule cria t il en lui donnant un coup en plein visage qui le fit s écrouler complètement sonné.

Il lui jeta un sort et partit en vociférant

-POTTER !!POTTER !!JAAAAAAAAAAAAMES ! hurla Lily.

Il remonta dans son dortoir, enfila ses gant et se défoula sur son Punching-Ball.

-Et dire que demain c est la bal….Oh et puis merde, elle a qu a y aller avec ce con !

Après une heure de bataille acharnée contre le pauvre sac de sable, il sortit ses affaires et alla travailler a la bibliothèque (chose très très très rare voir impossible.).

Il refusait tous simplement de voir un de ses trois amis ou une des trois filles. La bibliothèque était disons, le seul endroit ou personne ne penseraient a allé le chercher.

No Remus, ni Sirius ni Peter ne le virent de toute la soirée….James était partit se réfugier dans la salle blanche.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il c était endormi….il devait être très tard.

Il sortit de la salle en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard ou un autre professeur sadique.

Une fois arrivé au dortoir, il observa les 4 lits, seul celui de Remus et de Peter étaient occupés…il essaya de dormir mais sans résulta, il se leva agacé, prit sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs et sortit.

Il descendit les escaliers et lorsqu il s apprêta a sortir de la salle commune, le tableau pivota laissant place a deux jeune gens.

Sous le bruit, James avait rapidement enfilé sa cape d invisibilité.

Des rirent discrets resonnaient dans la salle commune

-Pff !tu es con ricana une voie féminine.

-Décidément, je vais croire que je le suis !

-Ah non, mais je te jures, vous êtes encore plus susceptible que nous !

Il ne fallut même pas deux secondes a James pour reconnaître les voies de Gabrielle et Sirius.

Ils continuérent de parler tout en marchant vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

-Tu emmènes souvent les filles faire un tour sur ta moto ??demanda t elle perplexe.

-Non !Habituellement, c est des mecs !Répondit il en jouant avec ses sourcils.

-Mmmmh…tu me caches des choses toi !

-Pas du tout dit il d une voie étrangement féminine en faisant un geste gracieux de la main.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Sirius l accompagna jusqu aux pieds des escaliers.

-Bon et bien….bien le bonsoir mon cher Monsieur !dit elle en lui donnant un rapide smack. 

Elle monta et jeta un dernier coup d œil en arrière ou le jeune homme la regardait, puis elle entra dans sa chambre et referma délicatement la porte.

Sirius, resta immobile, fixant encore et toujours l'ouverture derrière laquelle Gabrielle venait de disparaître.

-Bon sang…allez Sirius, bouge toi….tu as l air d un con planté là…elle ne va pas revenir sur ses pas ! Pensa t il en s impatientant.

A ce moment, la porte des filles s ouvrit brusquement laissant place a une Gabrielle souriante….Elle dévala les escaliers et se jeta dans ses bras, pour atterrir a califourchon sur lui. Sirius perdit un peu équilibre mais le reprit immédiatement en se rattrapant au bord de la table.

Ils s embrassèrent passionnément en tournoyant.

-Je me demandais justement, si tu allais revenir !!Murmura t il en la plaquant sur la table.

-Je me le demandais aussi, mais j avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas monté dans les dortoirs des filles.

Ses longs cheveux bruns s étalèrent sur la table….Sirius la regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres et arrangea une de ses mèches brune qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Elle plissa les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

-Contrairement a toi….je suis hétéro !

-Comment ça contrairement a moi ??Dit il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille allongée. Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Gabrielle éclata de rire en sentant sa main s infiltrer sous sa chemise.

-Tu es malade…pas ici !!

-Désolé bébé…mais va falloir s en contenter. Si on va dans ma chambre, James va me tuer et je te parle pas de Remus et Peter et je ne peux pas monter dans la tienne continua t il en déposant de petit baisé sur son cou.

-C est ce que tu crois…mais tu peux monter dans le dortoir seulement si tu es accompagné d une fille.

-Ca ne va pas déranger tes copines ?

-On non ! Lindsay n est pas là et Lily dort a point fermés

-OK ! C est vendu cria t il en la transportant sur son épaule. Gabrielle essaya de rouspéter mais les rires ne le lui en empêché.

James resta immobile, les yeux fixés dans le vide

-Ah mais je te jure !

Il sortit de la salle commune et traversa le château. Il bifurqua dans la par cet alla s installer en haut d un arbre afin d observer a sa guise les étoiles…il faisait étrangement bon alors qu il était en plein mois de Décembre. 

Il était la depuis une demi heure lorsqu il entendit un craquement….quelqu un montait. James se réfugia dans l ombre afin de voir sans être vu.

Il vit une petite ombre monter, puis s installer sur une branche non loin de la sienne

-Aucun respect !chuchota une petite voie. 'Peuvent pas faire ça ailleurs !!

-Evans ?

La jeune fille sursauta, sur le coup, elle perdit équilibre et tomba dans le vide.

Avec ses réflexe d attrapeur, James encercla la branche ou il était assis de ses jambes et se jeta dans le vide pour attraper de justesse son poignet.

-Potter ?

-Evans ! Répondit il en un grand sourire charmeur.

-Non, mais qu est ce que tu fous ici ??Tu me suis encore ??

-J étais là avant que tu ne viennes.

-Racontes ça au professeur Mc Gonagall….pas a moi.

-Euh….C est pas que je m ennuis, mais je pense qu on devrait bouger…

-Ah…euh….oui, en effet.

Lily était suspendue dans le vide, attrapant des deux mains celle de James qui était accroché a la branche la tête a l envers.

-Bon…est ce que tu vois une branche ou autre chose pour t attraper a proximit ??Demanda t il d une voie qui se voulait réconfortante pour ne pas qu elle s affole.

-Oui…

-Vas y, essaye de l atteindre !

Lily commença a se balancer pour attraper la branche qui était a un mètre a sa droite.

-Aaaargh….mais arrêtes de gigoter…je vais lâcher !! Cria t il en resserrant ses jambes.

-Mais c est toi qui m as dit de l attraper, tu es culotté…Cria t elle encore plus fort pour couvrir sa voie.

-Bon ok ok…on va procéder autrement…

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel James réfléchit a la façon de se tirer de là.

-Potter ?

-Mmmh…

-Ou es ta baguette ?

-Je l ai oublié dans ma chambre siffla t il en se tapant le front.

Lily prit une grande inspiration

- Rentres ta main dans ma chemise !!Lâcha t elle nerveusement

-Quoi ??Hoqueta t il….mais enfin, Evans, c est pas le moment de désespérer, tu ne….

-Oh la ferme…ma baguette est planquée dans mon soutient gorge.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu fus ta baguette là, toi ?

- J'ai pas de poches et il me fallait mes deux mains libres pour monter….allez, grouille toi, je ne vais pas te le redemander 30 000 fois.

James déglutit bruyamment.

Il glissa doucement sa main dans l ouverture de sa chemise, effleurant sa peau douce au passage

-N'en profite pas !! cria t elle en le fusillant du regard

Sa main s enfonça de plus en plus et il sentait les dentelles de ses sous vêtements….puis il toucha autre chose qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux…c était froid et métallique : un collier….il était certain que c était le sien, il pouvait le reconnaître rien qu au touché, il le portait depuis ses 8 ans. Il ne dit rien mais son cœur parlait déjà assez  pour lui. Lily ne le voyait pas, mais un sourire illuminé son visage.

-C est bon je l ai !!Dit il en sortant la baguette qu il avait sentit juste après la chaînette.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

La jeune fille s éleva dans les air pour aller se poser gracieusement sur sa branche….

-Ouuff je commençais sérieusement a avoir mal !dit elle en se frottant les poignet.

-Euh….Evans !

-Mmmh ?

-Ca te dérangerait de m aider ?

-Quoi ?....

La jeune fille avait changé de branche, pour s installer sur celle ou l on ne voyait que les jambe de James.

-Mon Jean est coincé….il y a cette putain de branche qui veux pas me lâcher….

-Passe moi ma baguette je vais t aider…

-Surtout pas, ne bouge plus….si je fais le moindre geste le tissu craque et moi avec.

-Euh…d accord, mais tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie ici …

-Si pourquoi ??Je me trouve drôlement bien ici !!Répondit il sarcastique 

-Alors super…moi aussi je te trouve bien en chauve sourie…Tu m appelleras lorsque tu auras prit ton envol

-Non Lily attend !!

Il n avait pas fait attention en l appelant par son prénom, mais la jeune fille s en rendit compte et sourit discrètement.

-Bon alors….de qu elle coté je tire ??(Pas d esprit pervers merci ^^ )

-A ma droite!!

Lily s accrocha a une autre branche pour ne pas tomber une seconde fois…attrapa le bras du jeune homme et tira d un coup sec

-AÏE ! Mais tu es folle, tu veux me casser la jambe ou quoi ?....je t ai dit de tirer a ma droite, pas a la tienne !!

-Ah oui, tiens !dit elle d un ton faussement innocent.

Elle changea de coté, s accrocha a une autre branche, attrapa son bras droit et tira le plus fort possible en entendant le Jean craquer.

James fut brutalement projeté sur son perchoir….il était moins une.

-Potteeeeeeeeer !!Couina Lily…tu me fais maaaaal !

-Hein ??

James ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu il était dans une position, disons pas très orthodoxe.

Lily était plaqué contre le tronc, sous le poids de James qui se trouvait malencontreusement entre ses cuisses. Son visage face au sien, ainsi il pouvait détailler la plus petite parcelle de couleur qui ornait ses yeux verts.

-Pousses toi dit elle les larmes aux yeux

-Putain !tu es drôlement souple !lâcha t il en essayant de se relever. Mais cela ne fit qu aggraver la situation….sous la pression, il la plaqua encore un peu plus contre le tronc ce qui la fit encore plus ouvrir les jambes.

-James Potter !!Tu es en train de me casser les Jambes cria t elle en étouffant un cri de douleur.

-J'y arrive pas….

-Quoi ! Mais c est quand ça t arrange espèce de gros pervers cria t elle en grimaçant a bout de souffle.

-Mais non….et qu est ce qu il te prend de grimper aux arbres en petites jupes toi ?

-Jaaaaaaaaaaames….tu me fais très mal gémit elle

Elle déplaça brusquement sa jambe et le repoussa en un coup sec.

-Aaah désol !dit il en rougissant

Lily s était accroupis et, se tenait les jambes en plissant les yeux.

Au bout de 5 min, elle s adossa au tronc en silence. Il l imita et il restèrent en silence

Chuis trop contente….j ai enfin reussi a finir se chapitre, j ai cru que j allais jamais le terminer….il faut dire que la parti de quidditch sa ma trop gonflé en plus de ça j ai du le recommencer une 2nd fois enfin bref….dites moi si cous avez aimé par des reviews (héhéhéhhé j ai pas oublié)

Musmus


	14. E

Bijouuuuuur…alors avant de commencer, je vais remercier tous les reviewer qui m ont beaucoup soutenu( c est vrai quoi….vous allez pas me dire que sa fait pas plaisir d avoir des review)

 Je dis un super grands merci a :

-sandrine Lupin

-Kate burton

-Pitite maraudeuse

-Titou moony

-Arwen101

-Helene

-Raphou

-Emy

-Elea013

-MJ

-Satanika

-Agua

-etc… 

….et pour ceux que j ai oublié, j en suis désolé mais les dédicace c est pas trop mon truc, la preuve je vais pas dire un petit mot a chacun parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde mais en tous cas, sachez que ça me fais hyper plaisir, et que je vous en remercies bicoup.

Derniére petit truc  avant de commencer….la fic et bientôt fini héhéhhé enfin, moi je l ai déjà fini a l écrit sur papier, donc on va dire qu il reste encore euh…..3 ou 4 chapitre ^^

£^^£

Lily s était accroupie et, se tenait les jambes en plissant les yeux. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s adossa au tronc et observa les étoiles en silence. James en fit de même.

-Ca t arrive souvent de venir observer le ciel ?murmura t elle pour préserver le calme.

-Oui, surtout quand j ai le cafard !

-Ah et pourquoi as tu le cafard continua t elle sans détourner son regard des petites étincelles dans les cieux.

-Oh, …bof….un petit rien….et toi ?

il se retourna pour admirer la jeune fille qui avait commençait a prendre une petite teinte rouge sous l effet de sa question….James la trouva sublime, la lune éclairé son visage fin et délicat et faisait refléter de petite couleur rouge sur ses cheveux

-Euh….Gabrielle faisait trop de bruit.

James sourit et s ébouriffa les cheveux au plus grand agacement de la jeune fille.

-Tu veux dire SIRIUS et Gabrielle !?

Elle se tourna vers lui et rougit fortement 

-Tu…tu les as vu ?

-Mmmh….un peu de trop prêt même !répondit il e souriant….a ce moment la, il bénit Sirius et son amie d avoir pris la chambre des filles…

Ils continuèrent d observer les étoiles en silence jusqu a la venu d un énorme nuage qui leur cacha la vu et déversa sur eux une véritable averse. Lily était trempée jusqu aux os, mais n avait pas l air de s en soucier….Quant a lui, il grelottait.

-Evans….cria t il pour qu elle l entende derrière le grand bruit que faisait la pluie en martelant le sol. Tu ne crois pas qu on devrait rentrer ?

-Rentres, si tu veux…je suis très bien ici

-Oh arrête de faire la tête de mule, tu vas tomber malade….

-Pas du tout je….je….Atcha ! Sa phrase fut en suite entrecoupée par plusieurs petits éternuements.

-Ah, tu vois dit il en fronçant les sourcils

-Depuis quand tu t inquiètes de moi ?demanda t elle sèchement

-Depuis toujours…

-C est pas trop l impression que j ai eu quand tu m as fait gonfler la poitrine

-Ah ….euh….bon peut être….mais rentrons….tu vas attraper la crève.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un regard perçant, puis, elle lâcha un petit sourire en remarquant l air implorant du jeune homme….

Elle se leva et descendit

Il l imita mais avec plus de rapidité et d adresse.

-Tu veux que je t aide demanda t il une fois au sol.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et sauta a son tour. James parut étonné, voir effrayé, devant la grâce qu elle avait utilisé pour atterrir sur la pelouse….Ses cheveux trempés étaient devenus raides et descendaient jusqu a sa taille, quand a sa chemise blanche, elle était devenu intéressement transparente.

James contempla une fois de plus la magnifique jeune fille ruisselante qui la regardait d un air interrogateur. Il lui fit le grand sourire charmeur qu elle méprisait tant et ils se mirent tranquillement en route vers le château sous la pluie battante. 

Arrivés dans le halle d entrée, James secoua ses cheveux pour faire tomber toute l eau qui s y était infiltrée….il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire discret de la jeune fille qui l accompagnait. A son tour, elle attrapa ses longs cheveux à deux mains, et les essora, faisant tomber un véritable déluge.

Il n y avait d après James, rien de plus sexy qu une jeune femme trempée ce touchant les cheveux….

-Bon ! On va faire comme ça, dit elle en se redressant….si on nous surprend dans les couloirs, ça sera très mal vu étant donné que je suis préfète en chef…je ne suis pas trop censée me promener avec toi a quatre heures du mat' dans les couloirs

-'T en fais pas princesse, on ne se fera pas prendre coupa t il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche

-Qu est ce que c est que ça… ?

-Un ami répondit il en souriant*

-Je savais que tu étais débile….mais a ce point l

Il la fusilla du regard, ce qui la remit un  peu en place, mais elle persista a soutenir son regard.

-C est une carte du château lui dit il en s approchant d elle pour le lui montrer…on voit chaque personne se déplaçant dans l enceinte de Poudlar…voir plus loin.

-Mmmmh, pas mal….c est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Ouais…avec Sirius, Remus et Peter dit il fièrement.

-Le parfait petit guide pour frauder le règlement dit elle sarcastique….elle avait apparemment décider de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes a chaque fois. Mais James, prit sa comme un compliment.

-Merci, merci Princesse..

Ils bifurquèrent sur un carrefour croisant 4 couloirs perpendiculaires alors qu ils négociaient sur « j irais au bal avec Diggory un point c est tous ». Quand James s arrêta brusquement alors que Lily s apprêtait a lui lancer une remarque sanglante. Il sortit la carte des maraudeurs et leva un sourcil embarrassé en lâchant un petit «c'est partit pour un tour ».

-Quoi, qu est ce qu il y a demanda t elle inquiète

-Rusard répondit il en pointant le doigt au Nord. Undernight continua t il en pointant son doigt a l Ouest.

-QUOI !

C est a ce moment qu ils entendirent des bruits de pas en leur direction

-Ils sont là je suis sur de les avoir entendu !grogna la voie de Rusard.

Lily commençait sérieusement a paniqu

-Potter chuchota t elle alerte…qu est ce qu on….Hey !

Il l attrapa par le bras et l entraîna dans une course qui consistait a échapper aux deux surveillants. Plus les voies approchaient, plus James accéléra leur course, il avait l habitude de se genre de course poursuite, il connaissait l école comme sa poche étant donné qu il était un des créateurs de la carte des maraudeurs.

Il détalla dans une impasse qui était inconnu a la jeune fille. Lorsqu elle le dépassa, il l attrapa par la main, la projeta a l intérieure d une salle et referma doucement la porte en marchant a reculons. 

-Mais qu est ce que…

-Chut !

Il l emmena dans le fond de la salle, lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Pourquoi on ne continu pas ?demanda t elle haletante. On les avait presque semé 

-Ils nous auraient facilement attrapaient….il y a un cul de sac a 50 mètres Lui chuchota t il en observant la porte d entrer

Lily se figea lorsqu elle entendit des voie se rapprocher.

-Je vous jure Professeur, ils sont passé par là, je l ai est vu….

-Je vous croit, dit la voie traînante du professeur Undernight…Regardez dans chaque salle, je commence par celle ci

James se plaqua contre le mur du fond, il attira Lily avec lui et passa la cape d invisibilité sur eux deux.

La jeune fille n osait rien dire, trop effrayée pour ça…

James avait devant lui, la plus belle paire de fesse qu il n ai jamais vu….Il savait que se n'était pas trop le moment de jouer a ça, mais Lily n était pas a coté de lui, ainsi cela lui donnait la place pour la détailler de dos.

La porte s ouvrit brusquement laissant place a une ombre un peu courbé qui avança doucement vers eux. Le professeur observa longuement la sombre classe et fit demi tour

Lily soupira, soulagée.

Undernight se retourna et revint sur ses pas, attiré par le soufflement de la jeune fille…Il se rapprochait d eux.

Lily était incapable de bouger accablé par la peur de se faire attraper. Il ne restait qu une solution, même si elle allait la tuer après, c était le seul moyen.

Il passa une main sur son ventre et l autre sur sa bouche pour qu elle évite de crier.

Il la colla a lui et se baissa un peu….le professeur tendit sa main pour être sur qu il n y avait vraiment personne. Sa main s arrêta a quelques millimètres du nez de la jeune fille, puis il revint sur ses pas mécontent et en grognant.

James recommença a respirer.

C est en sentant les petits muscles de Lily se décontracter qu il s'aperçut que ses fesses rebondies étaient compressées contre son bassin. Lorsqu il s était baissé et qu il l avait emmené en même temps avec lui pour ne pas que les mains du professeur ne sentent sa présence, sa jupe s était remontée, ainsi, elle se retrouver les fesses recouvertes d une simple culotte en dentelles noir contracté contre lui.

Il déglutit difficilement….jamais aucune fille n avait eu un tel impact sur lui.

Bien que le professeur soit parti, ils restèrent collés l un a l autre.

La cape glissa a terre.

Lily sentait le souffle régulier du jeune homme dans son oreille. Elle ne s était pas rendu compte de sa position quelque peu dégradante.

James continua de la serrer contre lui et huma l odeur de vanille que dégageaient ses cheveux encore humide.

-Po…Po….Potter…qu est ce que c est que ça ??demanda t elle en rougissant jusqu a la racine des cheveux .

-De quoi ? murmura t il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ce truc….contre mes reins ??

James ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha un « merde » intérieure.   

-C est ma baguette !répondit il en essayant de garder un air dégagé et relaxé.

-Je pensais que tu l avais oubli

Elle se recula brusquement en se dégageant de ses bras qui l entouraient et elle lui fit face….Une lueur de dégoût prit place sur son visage angélique.

-Tu n es vraiment qu un sale mec dégueulasse ! cria t elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Mais James fut plus rapide et l attrapa par l épaule, la retourna brusquement et la serra contre lui pour ne pas qu elle s enfuit. Il en avait assez qu elle fasse ses caprices de gamine….elle savait très bien qu elle le rendait fou, mais en plus, elle faisait l innocente, comme si elle voulait échapper a la vérité. C était un homme, et c était tout a fait normal, de toute façon il n aurait pas pu empêcher ses pulsions.

Lily se débattit comme une tigresse pour se libérer de ses bras massif qui l a tenaient fermement. Ses efforts restèrent vain  car il la dominé déjà de toute sa taille (1m85), c était un vrai géant pour elle (1m68).

-Arrête…Arrête !Lui chuchota t il en coinçant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle essaya de reculer mais il la serrait trop fort…..elle cessa alors de gesticuler et posa a son tour volontairement sa tête. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pour la rassurer et la calmer.

-Je suis désolé lui susurra t il en faisant glisser ses mains vers le bas du dos….

Il releva son visage vers lui, et s approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres sensuels.

-Non…non….ne fais pas ça implora t elle.

Mais il ne l écouta pas et les effleura doucement….un tel désire ne devait pas être permis. Lorsque le baisé devint un peu plus profond et qu elle continuait a gémir, il la lâcha, et recula brusquement, les yeux emplis de honte. En reculent de plus en plus vite, il se cogna a une table et tomba a genoux.

-Oh Seigneur…, mais qu est ce que je fais ! Marmonna t il en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Bien que la jeune fille soit encore offensée, elle fut tous de suite adoucit par la face décomposée du jeune homme.

-Je t ai juré de te protéger…pas de te faire du mal !Se lamenta t il en se recroquevillant contre le mur. 

Lily s approcha de lui, peinée de le voir dans un tel état. Après tous, c était sa faute et lui, un homme ayant des hormones comme tous les autres.

Elle posa une main sensible sur son dos

-Je n ai pas besoin de ta piti ! Lâcha t il sauvagement. 

Mais, elle n en prit pas compte. Elle s'accroupit prêt de lui, l encercla chaleureusement de ses bras et le berça.

James ensorcelé par tant de douceur, se laissa bercé comme un enfant, il était a la fois, si bien et si mal….il aurait aimé que ce moment ne s arrête jamais.

                                                                                °°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE LILY°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Il a l air tellement mal…tous ça, c est de ma faute….c est un type normal après tous !

Elle s accroupit prêt de lui et le serra contre elle.

-On dirait un enfant perdu et qui a besoin d aide et d amour….

Elle le serra encore plus fort.

James ne bougeait plus du tout….il se laissé bercer par les petit balancement de la jeune fille. Elle n entendait rien d autre que son souffle. 

Lily resta immobile, serrant le jeune homme qui avait enfouis sa tête contre sa poitrine. L amour qu elle éprouvait pour lui ressurgit avec une tel violence, qu elle provoqua un retour de souvenirs.

                                                   « Il n y aura que souffrance….saches que c est ce que je ressens »

                                                  « …La seul personne que j ai aimé durant sept ans »   

                                                 « Qui est cette fille… ?…. Celle qui est en ce moment devant moi ! »

Sa respiration s accéléra  soudainement….elle lui avait dit !!. 

Elle arrêta de caresser ses cheveux noir broussailleux, se recula brusquement, effrayée par cette passion interdite.

Le pire était qu elle ne pouvait pas l aimer…c était une mangeuse d homme….qui voudrait d une femme qui se nourrit une fois par mois de chair masculine ?

Il ne restait qu une solution, pour échapper a la douleur ou au dégoût qu il éprouverait lorsqu il se rendrait compte de sa particularit :

L oublier… !!

Elle le regarda les yeux embués de larmes et courut vers la sortie.

-Attend…Lily attend !

Elle s arrêta au linteau de la porte et lui lança un regard implorant.

-Oublie moi ! dit elle en étouffant un sanglot (Musmus : elle fait que chialer celle la)

Puis elle claqua la porte. 

**(^^)**

La pierre noire 

La pierre noire, surnommée « la pierre du mal » est un objet maléfique rare aux pouvoirs destructeurs. Elle apparaît une fois tous les siècles dans le corps d une personne innocente et pure.

Cette pierre peu aussi bien être utilisé pour le bien que pour le mal.

La pierre se manifeste une fois par mois sous la transformation physique de son locataire. A ce moment, la personne détenant la pierre, n est plus maître de lui même, pouvant être autant innocent que nuisible.

Il existe malgré tous deux solutions pour la faire disparaître :

-Il s agit de tuer le gardien, ainsi la pierre disparaîtrait par la même occasion.

-La pierre ne peut disparaître que sous un choque interne.

Seul deux personne ont survécu jusqu a maintenant, en découvrant involontairement la solution a leur problème.

Une fois la pierre neutralisé, toute personne la cherchant oublient leur butte ainsi que leur quête.

James referma doucement le livre a bordure noir ou était inscrit « objets et malédictions du mal », le posa sur la commode et s endormit

**(^^)**

-Lily….Wake up !! Cria Lindsay en courant dans tous les sens

-Grouille…on est en retard !

La rouquine resta allongée, le visage enfouis sous son coussin.

-Lily….c est pas le moment de traîner…on a Mc Go maintenant

-(Aucune réponse)

-Allez…Dit elle en la secouant.

-Lily ??qu est ce qu il se passe ??Demanda t elle cette fois inquiète en s asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

La jeune fille retira sa tête de sous son coussin pour y découvrir un teint pâle et des yeux rouges enflés.

-Oh Lilounette !!Chuchota t elle affectueusement en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Qu est ce qu il se passe ma puce.. ?

elle l enlaça a son tour.

-Encore une fois….ce soir….

-Oh Lily….arrête de dire ça a chaque fois, c est ainsi….tu n y peux rien…

-Tu as raison….je deviens un monstre, c est mon quotidien…..je suis un monstre !!

-Non…Lily….ce n est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Non…tu as tout a fait raison je…

-STOP !!J en est marre cria t elle sèchement.

Elle se leva et son visage habituellement doux se raffermit.

-Sa suffit….tu te gâches la vie….Arrête de croire que ce problème te rend inhumaine…..arrête de croire que tu es seul alors qu on est avec toi. Finit elle par dire en s adoucissent.

Lily lui sourit tendrement et la serra dans ses bras.

A présent, son seul problème n était pas qu elle se transforme chaque mois….mais elle tombait dans un trou noir a chaque fois qu elle pensait a James….elle ignorait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Rien que de penser qu elle ne pourrais jamais l aimer la déprimé au plus au point….le pire était qu elle ne pouvait absolument rien lui dire, ainsi il allait croire que c était de sa faute….il fallait qu elle l évite, peut être l oublierait il comme il le fait si bien avec ses autres conquêtes….peut être arriverait elle a l éloigner du danger qu elle risquait de provoquer en l aimant.

-Allez, dépêche toi….lui dit la blonde en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

Elle se leva, s habilla et descendit en traînant les pieds. 

Il allait être sur de l éviter, il était toujours là….dur, très dur.

Elle entra dans la grande salle en essayant de ne pas regarder dans la direction du jeune homme brun.

Elle ne se dirigea pas comme à son habitude vers la table de Gryffondor, mais vers celle des Serdaigles. Elle devait parler à Tim Delacartas.

Elle la chercha d abord des yeux mais ne la trouva pas, en effet, il n est pas facile de retrouver une fille qui change constamment d apparence. Tim était ne l oublions pas une méthamorphomage, ainsi elle ne se privait pas de son don et changeait a longueur de journée.

-Tim ?cria Lily en arrivant au bout de la table pour mieux se faire entendre.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge se leva

-Ch'uis là Lily !dit elle en secouant la main.

Elle s approcha et lui fit la bis' un grand sourire aux lèvres bien que le but de sa visite soit très sérieuse.

-Je te dérange pas j espère ?

-Oh noooon, c est bon !

-Euh….alors, ça marche toujours pour ce soir hein?

-'Sur…ne t en fais pas, et puis je te dois bien ça dit la jeune Serdaigle en souriant.

Lily soupira et lui fit a son tour un grand sourire

-Je voudrais juste t expliquer quelques petits trucs pour que rien ne semble suspect….lui chuchota t elle en se rapprochant pour qu elle l entende.

-Primo, on se donne rendez vous  une heure avant le bal dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard, puis essais de ne pas faire de « bêtise » une fois que tu seras avec Diggory…..j ai vu comment tu le regardais ….dit elle malicieusement.

Tim prit étrangement la même teinte que ses cheveux

-Mais…mais …euh…non, pas du tout….je

-Ca fais rien ricana t elle.

-En fait, je te demande juste de penser et de réagir comme moi.

-Ah ouaaaais !tu veux que je donne des coups de boules a tous les mecs, quoi !

Lily la regarda une lueur faussement sadique dans les yeux

-Hum…bon bref…mais surtout…je t en supplies, n accepte absolument rien de Potter….il va sûrement t harceler toute la soirée, je sais que ça va être dure, mais envoie le dans les roses comme tu le peux et évite le un maximum…..il risquerais de se venger sur ton chérie….

-Amos est au courant demanda a jeune Serdaigle sans prendre compte de la dernière remarque de celle ci.

-Non, c est justement pour ça que je te demande de ne pas faire de conneries, sinon il va croire que c est réellement moi….et euh….ça va me poser quelques problèmes.  
-Tu veux toujours pas me dire ou tu vas alors que tu devrais être avec nous au bal

-Je….te l ai déjà dit….je vais voir ma mère qui est gravement malade. Mentit t elle en jetant un coup d œil a James qui la regardait discrètement.

Tim n avait pas l air très convaincu mais n insista pas sur le sujet.

-Ok y a aucun problèmes…a tout a l heure dit elle en se rasseyant.

-Oh juste un truc….je vais encore te le répéter…mais garde ton apparence d origine….Amos a l air de beaucoup t apprécier comme tu es….

Tim haussa les sourcils étonnée et rougit

Puis Lily retourna a sa table pour rejoindre ses amies.

-Alors !demanda Gabrielle en baillant (héhéhéh on se demande pourquoi)

-C est ok pour ce soir….tous devrait se passer normalement.

-Tu vois je te l avait dit….il n y a aucune raison de s inquiéter ajouta Lindsay en se beurrant un toast

-Peut être que vous avez raison mais….

Son regard s arrêta encore une fois sur James le visage blanc et décomposé qui se battait contre ses amis pour qu ils le laissent tranquille.

-Qu est ce qu il se passe avec Potter .demanda Gabrielle un petit sourire aux lèvres

-Rien !Répondit sèchement la rouquine.

-Vous vous êtes encore chamaill ?continua Lindsay

-Non….je lui ai juste suggéré de lâcher prise….

Lindsay éclata d un rire a faire froid dans le dos.

-Et tu crois vraiment qu il va t écouter….ça fait quoi….7 ans maintenant que tu lui « suggères » la même chose !

-Bour'ant il a l ai'r  'ien 'émonté (pourtant il a l air bien démonté) ajouta Gabrielle la bouche pleine.

-C est vrai ça….Lily réagis !!….c est la première fois que je vois un type aussi accros…..laisse lui un peu de terrain libre, laisse lui une chance !On voit tous de suite que toi aussi tu….

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Lily venait de se lever brusquement.

-Vous ne comprenez pas non plus ! cria t elle les joues rouges….Je ne peux pas….c est déjà assez dur comme ça….mais vous remuez le couteau dans la plaie pour me le rappeler alors que j essaye d oublier !Je ne peux pas et ne pourrais jamais !hurla t elle plus fort les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous devriez le savoir non…..qui voudrait de moi tel que je suis….je préfère abandonner maintenant !!

-Tu es mauvaise joueuse Lily !dit calmement Lindsay en lui jetant un regard triste.

-Ce n est pas un jeu….c est loin d être un jeu ! murmura t elle avant de quitter la salle sous les regards interrogatifs des élèves à présent silencieux.

-Elles n ont pas ce que j ai !dit Lily en s observant dans le miroirs des toilettes . Elles comprendraient que je ne veux prendre aucuns risques….il y a 99% de chance qu il sombre avec moi !

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard au reflet de son visage pâle.

C était toujours ainsi, elle s affaiblissait énormément avant la transformation.

Plus elle était mal, plus la nuit allait être douloureuse. Heureusement que Dumbledore lui attribuait une potion qui rendait supportable le cape supérieur de la métamorphose.

Dumbledore avait été bon en l acceptant tel que et en la protégeant….il ne lui demandait qu une chose en retour….ne pas se trouver en présence d un homme lors de sa mutation, soit dés minuit tapante.   

Elle accéléra le pas vers la tour de divination en regardant sa montre.

Elle était encore en retard.

-Excusez moi !S essouffla t elle en entrant dans la salle.

-Mlle Evans….vous m étonnez…je pensais que vous étiez sérieuse. Bon ! je ne vais rien dire pour cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Dit le Professeur Villemin d une voie qui se voulait doucereuse.

-Vous choisirez un partenaire pour lire dans les lignes de la main…mmmh…il n y a pers…

Elle fut coupé par l entrée d un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jet qui partaient dans tous les sens. Lui aussi avait l air d avoir couru, il respirait difficilement.

-'Scusez !dit il rapidement

Lily le reconnut tous de suite bien que son visage soit caché par d innombrable mèches brunes qui lui descendaient jusqu au menton.

-Ah….Monsieur Potter, vous tombez bien !dit elle d une voie soudainement aiguë.

-Je rêve, il a même un effet sur les professeurs…non mais je rêve…raison de plus pour l éviter se dit elle en jetant un coup d œil a ses amies qui la regardaient inquiètes.

-Mlle Evans a besoin d un partenaire….et vous êtes le seul qui reste…allez vous asseoir la bas !leur dit elle en pointant de siége l un en face de l autre.

Lily resta figée, feignant de transmettre a son cerveau ce qu elle venait d entendre….elle se cassait la tête a le fuir toute la journée et par la faute d une prof stupide, elle allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie autant de son coté que de celui du jeune homme.

-Professeur….puis je faire un échange….je suis sur que beaucoup d autres filles voudront être sa partenaire dit elle en montrant du menton un groupe de fille qui c'étaient mises a glousser lors de la rentré du beau brun et qui faisaient des clins d œil incessants.

-Non !Mon 6em sens est formel !répondit elle sèchement.

Lily baissa la tête et alla rejoindre James qui avait déjà prit place sur un des deux fauteuils en velours. A son grand étonnement, il ne la regardait pas….son visage était toujours caché sous ses cheveux. Elle posa son sac en observent l adolescent  a son tour soucieuse. Un fois assise, James posa sans aucune délicatesse son livre sur la table après lui avoir demandé d une voie rauque si elle avait le sien.

Lily paraissait choquée de son attitude, c était bien la première fois qu elle le voyait d une humeur aussi massacrante avec elle. Elle avait peut être été trop fort hier….Non !….ça avait été aussi douloureux pour lui que pour elle se dit elle pour se consoler…..elle ne lui laisserait pas le privilège de croire qu elle avait tord….après tout, c était toujours le même Potter :Débile, immature, prétentieux et orgueilleux!!?

Il releva le visage et la transperça du regard…elle n avait jamais vu ça et elle en resta tous simplement clouée. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et de haine….un regard noir…les petites cernes sous ses yeux chocolats n amélioraient pas l impression.

Ca y est….il avait réussi, elle avait de désagréables remords.

Elle baissa la tête et fit semblant de s occuper de l exercice demandé.

-Bien maintenant, vous allez lire dans la main de votre camarade…honneur aux hommes !! résonna la voie aiguë du professeur. 

James, le visage toujours caché, hésita avant de lui prendre la main.

Lily hoqueta au contact de sa paume chaleureuse, une atroce tristesse l envahit….un désespoir sans pareille. C était encore une de ses « qualités » avant le métamorphose, tous ses sens s aiguisaient ainsi, elle était capable de ressentir les sentiments des autres. 

Elle s immobilisa le souffle court et faillit lui supplier de lui lâcher la main avant qu une haine dévorante face surface….elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet étrange mélange lui fit ressurgir une fois de plus le souvenir du soir d halloween, le soir ou c était lui qui l avait repoussé en sachant qu elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses moindres fais et gestes.

Elle leva une seconde fois ses yeux implorants vers les sien et ne les quitta plus.

Elle avait du mal a respirer….comme si elle tombait dans un puit sans fond.

James en faisait de même, et s enfonçait beaucoup trop dans son océan vert émeraude.

Qu ils se sert l un contre l autre ou qu ils se regardent comme ils le faisaient, ne changeait absolument rien. 

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. 

Il attrapa plus fermement sa main et fit lentement passé son doigt sur ses lignes de main. Elle frissonna légèrement sous la caresse…son souffle s accélérait de plus en plus….elle lui criait intérieurement de d'arrêter son supplice .

-Arrête…souffla t elle en ferment les yeux.

-Pourquoi….répondit il en baladant son doigt sur sa main froide 

-Tu…tu…

-Tu sais ce que je ressens….je le sais, alors….est ce supportable ??

-A…Arrête ! dit elle en essayant de soutenir son regard sombre. 

Il ferma les yeux et l expression de tristesse s intensifia.

Il continua de caresser sa main fine.

Lily se laissa faire, son autre main était posé sur son genou et se crispait peu a peu, ayant du mal a concevoir cette sensation.

-Dis moi que c est réciproque !Murmura t il en montant son doigt de plus en plus haut vers son bras.

La jeune fille détourna encore une fois ses yeux vers Gabrielle et Lindsay a qui elle demandait de l aide. Mais celle ci , ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire….Lily avait du mal a les voir arriver en courant en criant « Arrête de la regarder comme ça espèce de malade, tu lui fait mal ».

-James je….

Celui ci posa la main de la jeune fille contre son cœur….elle le sentait battre a une vitesse incroyable.

La classe et tous son contenu n existait plus, c était comme si tout avait sombré dans l obscurité.

-Non…je ne peux pas…

Une vague de tristesse la submergea et lui fit perdre équilibre. Elle tomba du fauteuil et lâcha la main du jeune homme.

Elle resta un instant a terre pour reprendre ses esprits et se releva doucement aussi blanche qu un linge.

Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête dans un autre sens pour ne pas qu elle souffre de son regard.

Le reste du cour se passa dans le calme…personne n avait remarqué la chute qu elle venait de faire.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zi vous avez aimé…vous me le dites, ça m encourage beaucoup a écrire a suite…


	15. V

Wahoo…je rêve…je pensais pas que vous aimiez a ce point ma fic…en tous cas ça ma fait hyper plaisir. Je vous assure, ça encourage beaucoup ^^

Et puis je vais inaugurer la centaine de review dépassé (que c est chouette)

Bref je vais pas vous gonfler plus longtemps alors qu ilo y a une fic qui vous attend bien au chaud

£^^£

Lily dévala les escaliers a toute vitesse après c être fait rassurée au passage par ses deux amies.

Mais comment je fais pour toujours être en retard ??pensa t elle en aboutissant au second étage.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte des toilette de Mimi Geignarde. Tim était assise sur le lavabo et observait son vrai visage a travers le mirroir.

-Désolé lâcha t elle en la faisant quelque peu sursauter.

-Bof…ça fais rien…tu m as apporté la robe ?demanda t elle intéressée.

-Oui !Tu crois quand même pas que je t aurais allé au bal nue avec mon apparence !

-On sait jamais avec toi répondit elle en souriant.

La jeune Serdaigle s avança vers elle et l examina de haut en bas en lui tournant autour.

-Tu peux enlever ton haut s il te plais ?

-KÔA ?

-Comment veux tu que je te ressemble si je n ai pas la même apparence que toi ? Il faut que j ai dans ma tête ton image.

Lily acquiesça et enleva son pull, gênée.

-Eh…mais tu n avais pas une poitrine plus petite ?Demanda t elle en levant un sourcil.

Lily ricana …

-Tu n as qu a demander a Potter. Dit elle sarcastique. Mais son sourire s effaça lorsqu elle repensa au visage démonté du jeune homme.

Tim l observa encore et alla même jusqu a effleurer sa peau.

-Je pense que ça va étre bon !

Elle se tourna vers le miroir, fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Lily poussa un « OH » de stupeur en voyant la jeune fille se transformer en…en elle même. Elle resta immobile un instant et l éxamina bouche bée.

-Alors ?Satisfaite ?

-Wahoo…

Elle n en revenait pas…elle se trouvait face a elle même, seul quelque chose pouvait maintenant les différencier :cette petite lueur qui régnait constamment dans la vrai Lily Evans…Tim ne l avait pas.

-Enfile cette robe !Tu rejoindras Diggory a 7h30 pile…je t en supplies fais exactement comme tu étais moi et reprend ta forme initial a la fin du bal implora t elle en lui tendant une grande robe en soie noire.

Puis la rouquine enfila une cape a capuchon et alla se réfugier dans son dortoir jusqu a une certaine heure.

                                                                                 °    °    °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °

-Rends moi ce livre !cria Remus

-Seulement si tu me le dis !…alors qui est la petite veinarde qui a su conquerir ton cœur ?

-Sirius ! rend moi ce livre !Gronda t il en lui courant après.

-Non…non…dis moi et je…

Ca phrase fut coupée par sa propre chute.

Remus venait de lui jetait un sort, ce qui faisait que son pantalon c était ouvert….il avait marché dessus et c était étalé de tous son long.

Remus sauta sur lui et essaya de lui retirer le livre qu il tenait fermement contre lui

-Lâche ça…lâche ça !criait Remus lorsque James entra dans la chambre.

Il avait une sale mine mais il éclata de rire en les voyant se battre.

-Bah…surtout, ne vous gênez pas !dit il en souriant narquoisement 

-Hein ? Quoi… ?

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de sa position compromettante. Il essaya de se dégager mais Remus qui avait parfaitement comprit le plaqua un peu plus au sol.

-Reste avec moi mon amour lui murmura t il en faisant mine de s approcher pour l embrasser.

-Raaaargh….Stop ! Remus....tiens….reprend ton livre !

Remus et James éclatèrent de rire….mais Peter resta enfouis sous son lit quelque peu choqué.

Le Lycanthrope reprit son livre en faisant un  clin d œil aguicheur a Sirius qui s était réfugié derrière les jambe de James comme un chien apeur

-Soit content Sirius….c est la première fois qu il fait ça….ça rendrait de nombreuse fille jalouse tu sais !!

-Arrête 'Mus…tu me fais peur, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Remus reprit son livre, laissé a terre et s installe sur son lit pour le continuer.

-Bon ok….lui, il ne veux pas me dire…mais toi ?demanda Sirius en s époustant 

James reprit soudainement un visage sombre.

-Une certaine Shirley Lewis dit il en s asseyant sur son lit pour faire face a Sirius .

-Aaah la meuf avec des gros….euh…la fille bien faite !se rattrapa t il sous l œil menaçant de Remus.

-Ouais…je crois !

_Mais je pensais que tu allais ….euh….non rien se rattrapa t il encore une fois. Euh….je vais me préparer dit il finalement en se levant.

Une heure plus tard, James rejoignit Shirley qui l attendais en bas des escaliers en gloussant encore un peu. Il s arrêta pour admirer sa cavalière, elle n était pas si mal avec sa longue queue de cheval haute d ou s échapper de beau cheveux blond, ses yeux bleu et sa robe moulante rose. Mais personne ne pouvait égaler Lily Evans….ou était elle d ailleurs ?

James essaya de ne pas paraître trop abattu, et lui fit un sourire charmeur en lui offrant son bras.

Ils descendirent jusqu a la grande salle ou 12 grands sapin magnifiquement décorés bordés la salle….tous les élèves présent s exalter de la délicieuse décoration de Noël.

De petites fées voltaient dans tous les sens en lâchant au passage une petite traîné de paillette couleur or.

Mais l attention du jeune homme était de loin celle des fées. Son regard avait été attiré par un reflet roux qui venait de faire une majestueuse entré au bras d Amos Diggory.

Lily était merveilleuse. Elle portait une robe noir moulante qui descendait jusqu au sol mais était fendu jusqu aux cuisses.

Elle portait un collier vert orné de petite émeraude qui s assemblait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

Ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué. Il essaya de détourner son regard, mais le sourire qu arborait Lily le scotcha au sol .

-James ?

-Mmmmh…

-Tu sais, il faudrait que tu invites ta cavalière a danser chuchota la voie de Remus a son oreille.

-Ca fais trois quart d heure que tu es assis et que tu es dans les vapes…allez….bouge !

En effet, il avait raison…James ne s en était pas rendu compte, mais il rêvassait déjà depuis a peu prêt une heure. Sa cavalière n osait pas le réveiller et restait silencieusement assise prête de lui.

-Ah…Shirley…on danse !Dit il en se levant.

La jeune fille crut qu elle allait s envoler.

Ils entamèrent un petit slow sans dire un mot . La blonde posa sa tête sur son épaule se qui le fit grimacer.

Ses yeux s arrêtèrent soudainement sur un couple qui dansait non loin de lui, un peu trop prêt l un de l autre a son goût.

Diggory serrait Lily contre lui , celle ci avait la tête posée sur son torse.

James les voyait, mais n entendais pas leur discussion…il tremblait légèrement….il n avait jamais remarqué a qu elle point la jalousie pouvait faire de telle ravages.

Diggory parlait vivement et jetait des regards furtifs dans tous les sens.

*****

Autes pov

-Tu…tu n aurais pas vu Tim demanda gentiment le jeune homme blond.

Tim ou plutôt Lily sentit son cœur s emballer….il demandait de ses nouvelles….peut être que Lily avait raison aussi !Peut être s intéressait il vraiment a elle…

-Je…non pourquoi ? répondit elle en se serrant encore un peu plus

-Oh et bien euh…je…elle n était pas très bien dernièrement et je pense que je l ai un peu blessé…alors…euh…Bon LILY….toi qui es une spécialiste en la matière...il faut que je te demande conseille.

-AÏE…merde chuis naze en conseille môa se dit elle en croisant le regard bleu du jeune homme.

-Et bien…euh vois tu j ai fais une erreur….et je le regrette amèrement

-Ah…a quel sujet ?

-Et bien tu te souvient lorsque Tim était sortit avec Kingsley…et bien…j ai monté un petit truc pour la rendre jalouse en sortant avec sa cousine…mais ça n a apparemment pas marché…et je t en priiiiit , j ai besoin d un conseille féminin.

-Tu…tu…tu l aimes ?demanda t elle en rougissant

Il baissa la tête lui aussi honteux et referma ses doigt sur sa taille fine.

-Voui !dit il timidement.

La jeune femme resta tous simplement hébété…et dire qu elle non plus n avait rien vu…elle pensais qu il se fichait complètement d elle.

-Mais…comment tu peux aimer une fille qui n es jamais la même ??souffla t elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.

-Ce n es pas que l extérieur…c est…je ne sais pas…et puis je pense que je l ai déjà vu sous son vrai visage…on aurait dit un ange.

Tim rougit encore et ferma les yeux.

Je ne peut tous de même pas me retransformer devant tous le monde….ça gâcherais le plan de Lily…

-Je vais te donner un conseille…va la voir…et dit lui…dit lui ce que tu ressens…

Le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

-C est ce que je viens de faire…Lui susurra t il a l oreille en frôlant sa joue.

-Hein ? 

Elle n en croyait pas ses yeux…il savait qui elle était ou alors elle avait mal entendu.

-Je…quoi ?

-Je t aime…Tim dit il en lui caressant le dos.

La jeune femme rougit brutalement et plaqua sa tête contre son torse.

-Moi aussi…

*****

James eu une soudaine nausée de les voir tous deux si prêt a ce dévorer des yeux….s il faisait quoi que se soit, tout allé mal tourné.

Il attrapa Peter qui essayant de passer a travers les couples pour atteindre rapidement l autre bout de la salle. Il attrapa par le col le jeune homme grassouillet et le colla sa cavalière qui bouda.

Sans attendre, il traversa la Grande salle d un pas ferme en emmenant au passage une bouteille d « Absolut Pepper ».

Il avait deux solution, ou il se saoulait a mort pour noyer son chagrin , ou il attrapait Amos Diggory par la peau des fesses et lui faisait regrettait d avoir posé ses mains sur Lily Evans.

Il vida peu a peu la bouteille, et prit d une nausée plus violente alla se réfugier au toilette ou il regretta d avoir autant bu.

Il était sur le point de sortir de sa cabine lorsqu il entendit des rires. Il se figea et referma la porte des toilettes. Il ne fallait que personne ne le vois dans cette état…dans cette position de vulnérabilité.

Mais les voie des deux personnes qui venaient d entré l avait fait blanchir un peu plus.

Il entrouvrit la porte et sa mâchoire tomba de quatre étage devant le spectacle qui s offrait a lui.

Lily et Amos se pelotaient. Amos laissait une mains se balader dans une des deux fentes de la jeune fille.

Lily riait aux éclat et plaque le blondinet contre la porte des cabinets.

James ne vit pas son visage qui était caché par la tête du Poufsouffle, mais la voie et les rires de la jeune fille étaient déjà bien assez pour en être certifier.

Ils s embrassaient langoureusement et s en aucune retenu.

Pourquoi avait il ce que lui avait toujours désiré. James crut que le monde s écroulait sous ses pieds.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent lorsque la porte des toilettes explosa…ils ne virent qu une ombre sortir en courant.

***

James courrait le plus vite possible, tentant de s éloigner le plus de cette scène qui le hantait.

Ses pas raisonnaient dans la forêt interdite…il se souciait nullement de sa destination. La forêt se faisait de plus en plus sombre, mais cela lui était égal…a vrai dire…il s en foutait royalement.

A bout de force, il s arrêta, tomba a genoux en se tenant la tête a de mains….De petites perles roulèrent le long de ses joues pour aller mourir dans sa barbe naissante. C était tous simplement insupportable….voir la seul femme pour qui, il avait vraiment eu des sentiments, se faire toucher par un autre homme était un réel supplice. Il avait bien fait de s enfuir, sinon il aurait tué a main nu Diggory.

Il resta accroupi au sol sans un mot.

-C est donc un cas désespéré….je n y arriverais jamais….je suis condamné a aimer une fille qui se fiche de moi !chuchota t il en fermant les yeux , désolé.

Il se leva, les yeux rouge et continua de s enfoncer au cœur de la forêt.

Ce n était plus des pas qui résonnaient , mais des bruits de sabots.

Il avait décidé pour abréger ses souffrances de laisser place a un animal ignorant les sentiments et la douleur humaine.

Ilm avait a présent une vision différente des choses. Il pouvait sentir toute les odeurs de la nuit, tous ces mélanges d arômes qui ne naissaient qu une fois le soleil couché. Il entendait aussi le moindre petits bruits de feuilles secouées par des brises légères.

Mais son attention fut néanmoins attirée par une lointaine mélodie.

Le cerf séduit par un délectable son venant du lac. 

Il resta derrière un buisson, mais put tous de même apercevoir de là ou il était une ombre nager le long du lac.

-Un sirène !

Il connaissait peu de chose sur les sirène mais assez pour savoir qu elle pouvait être dangereuse la nuit venue. L avidité qu elles avaient pour la chair humaine était effrayante. Il n en avait jamais vu , c est ce qui le poussa d ailleurs a s en rapprocher.

La créature fredonnait un air  mélancolique. Sa voie raisonnait alors qu elle ne faisait que murmurer. La sirène était allongée sur un rocher et faisait tourner son doigt dans l eau, créant de petit cercle qui mouraient plus loin.

Un gros nuage au dessus rendait le spectacle encore plus sombre qu il ne l était. James ne put admirer le visage paraissait il divin de la sirènes car elle était dans l'obscurité.

La sirène leva soudainement son visage, cachait par de long cheveux châtain qui lui tombaient jusqu a la taille cachant en même temps sa poitrine nue.

Elle plongea rapidement dans l eau en un mouvement gracieux.

Il fut tellement déçu d avoir provoqué la fuite de la fascinante créature qu il s approcha au rebord du lac pour essayé de la percevoir a travers l eau étrangement transparente

La sirène cachait derrière un rocher observait l animal, qui regardait furtivement au fond du lac .

-Oh…n es pas peur !dit elle d une voie douce. Je ne mange pas les animaux…tu n as rien a craindre…approche !

L animal la regarda d une air méfiant….on pouvait a présent distinguer sa queue verte bouteille sortir de l eau et un buste….parfait !

James ne voyait absolument rien mais sa voie était rassurante, ainsi il entra dans l eau pour la rejoindre.

L apparition de la sirène l avait un peu aidé a oublier la raison de sa fuite.

Il s approcha d elle, et son cœur faillit s arrêter lorsqu il se rendit compte qu il connaissait cette voie….cette douceur…cette femme.

Sa main fine effleura la tête de l animal. Celui ci la regarda avec de grands yeux bruns en amandes, éblouis.

-Oh…mais je te reconnais, c était toi sous l arbre chuchota t elle en souriant.

Le cerf frotta sa tête contre son ventre avant de s enfoncer dans l eau.

La créature regarda dans tous les sens pour voir ou il était passé…son regard s arrêta juste devant elle ou l eau était en train de bouillonner….elle recula apeurée et étouffa un cri lorsqu elle vit un doucement sortir de l eau a la place du cerf….un homme.

Il était grand et sa carrure était imposante.

Ses cheveux bruns s étalés sur son visage laissant apparaître malgré tous deux yeux sombre.

Sa chemise était déchirée et lui collait a la peau…quand a son pantalon, il n était pas visible sous l eau.

Des gouttes d eau glissèrent le long de ses mèches luisantes.

Il releva le visage et put parfaitement observer les yeux effrayé de la jeune fille.

-James…qu est ce que….tu…c était toi ??!

Il acquiesça et s approcha doucement d elle.

-Lily…pourquoi ?…pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas t aimer… ?Demanda t il en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

Il avait dit ça tellement tendrement qu elle fut parcourut d un long frisson.

-Je…je ne peux pas…comme tu le vois…je ne suis pas normal !

Mais elle n eu pas le courage de finir sa phrase lorsqu elle ressentit une fois de plus sa douleur.

Ses yeux ténébreux la transpercèrent.

-Je suis un monstre lâcha t elle en repoussant la main de sa joue . Tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre continua t elle en baissant la tête.

-Non…tu te trompe…c est moi le prédateur…murmura t il gentiment en lui relevant le menton pour l obliger a le regarder.

Elle le fixa et l implora du regard.

-Je t ai juré de te protéger….se n est pas ça qui va m en empêcher…ajouta t il en essuyant de sa mains les larmes qui coulaient le long du visage pâle de la jeune fille.

Il l attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras en la pressant contre sa chemise froide et mouillée. Lily se laissa faire…elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, c était comme si tous les dangers qui la menacé jusqu a maintenant avaient disparu. James lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer et la rassurer.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j ai rêvé de toi….ma princesse !lui murmura t il en s approchant de ses lèvres.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, mis ses mains autour de son cou et le rapprocha de son visage.

James sentit ses lèvres se compresser contre les siennes….c est lui qui l embrassait, mais elle reprit le mouvement juste après. Ca poitrine était collée a la sienne, il sentait sa peau de bébé sous ses doigt et laissa ses mains se balader sensuellement sur son dos.

Le ciel se découvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître quatre étoiles en ligne droite….soudain, le baisé devint plus ardent et Lily se serra encore plus contre lui.

James sentit son corps se contracter alors que leur embrassade devenait de plus en plus fougueuse…ce n était même plus trop un baisé…Lily essayait désespérément de le mordre…. Ses doigt s enfoncèrent dans son dos…

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, troublé par ce changement.

Lily était plus belle que jamais et un petit sourire au coin la rendait démoniaque.

Elle se recula brusquement et se cacha le visage.

-Part !cria t elle d une voie rauque.

-Lily…qu est ce que..

-Dégage tant que tu le peux encore ! coupa t elle en reculant de plus belle….Dépêche toi…la potion n agit plus a partir de maintenant…je ne me contrôle plus…part….PART !hurla t elle.

James parut choqué par cette radical transformation de comportement…il avait oublié que les sirènes étaient de ferventes admiratrice de chair humaine MASCULINE.

Elle reculait de plus en plus, toujours une main cachant son visage.

James avait l horrible pressentiment qu s il la laissé maintenant…il la perdrait a jamais. 

-Non…

Sans réfléchir, il l attrapa par le bras, la plaqua contre un rocher et lui donna un baisé qui se voulait encore plus brutal que le sien.

Sous cette assemblage passionnel, une lumière aveuglante apparut du ciel….une puissance qui le poussait loin d elle, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte…elle avait aussi entouré ses bras autour se lui pour l empêcher de s en aller…elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et poussa un hurlement douloureux alors que la lumière devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Il la pressa encore plus fort contre lui et enfouis la tête de Lily dans son cou.

Il se rendit compte que sa queue de poisson avait laissé place a deux longues jambes.

Une secousse encore plus brutal la traversa.

Puis…elle lâcha complètement prise et s évanouis entre les bras du jeune homme.

Il vit une forme noir sortir de la jeune fille, s élever au dessus d eux et…elle explosa

James Potter sombra dans l obscurit

****(^^)****

Héhéhéh….zé finit

Je sais…je pensais que ça aller prendre plus de page mais finalement il ne ma fallu qu un chapitre de plus ^^

…euh…non…en fait, je vous explique, a la base ça devait finir comme ça…mais mes copines m ont tellement fait la gueule que je me suis dit aussi que c était un peu direct….donc, j ai fait un dernier chapitre assez Romantique…et je l aime bien…me suis appliqué pour le faire, il est déjà écrit et c est donc pour cela que je vais le mettre en même temps que ce 15em chapitre…C est surtout parce que je ne veux pas qu il y est confusion ou autre…


	16. ER the end

Nous voilà a la fin…..vous m avez trop saouler pour que j écrive la fin et puis c était pas faux….il faut une fin….une vrai de vrai….alors g réfléchis pas mal(!!pfffff chuis folle)

                                                                                                          °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James ouvrit légèrement les yeux…..quelque chose l avait réveiller…mais il ignorait ce que c était….il battit plusieurs fois des paupière pour que ça vu s améliore….mais ses yeux ne s étaient pas encore bien habitués a l obscurité qui régnait dans la salle…..Il tourna sa tête pour essayer d identifier les lieux…..en effet…la salle lui était familial….cette odeur de propre et de sain….il se retrouvait dans cette salle a la plus part de ses fin de match de Quidditch….que se soit dans l obscurité ou dans la lumière, l infirmerie était reconnaissable….son odeur était ce qui la rendait distinguable

James remua un peu et sentit une douleur fulgurante lui transpercer la tête….c était comme si plusieurs épingles c était acharnées a lui servire de refuge…..Il arrêta donc de gigoter …..que faisait il l ???qu est ce qu il c était pass ???

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent un a un comme de légère bride que l on découvre au fur et a mesure…..Cette ombre noir au dessus de lui et cette évènement qui lui avait échappé sur le coup…..Le fougueux baisé qu il lui avait donné….c était tous l amour qu il avait accumulé jusqu ici …c était tous son amour concentré en un simple baisé 

Pourquoi avait il eu ce besoin ….pourquoi avait il ressentit l obligation de  le lui faire découvrire a ce moment l ??

Lily…elle….c était une sirène ….et elle avait perdu connaissance….elle était complètement impuissante……il avait perçut ce besoin….comme si c était la dernière chose a faire, comme un réflexe….comme une protection …. 

Il se redressa brusquement sans prendre compte du mal de tête qui l harcelait….

-Lily…Lily ??? 

Mais ou était elle….elle était peut être encore en danger…il fallait qu il aille la chercher…

-LILY ?Cria t il en tournant énergiquement la tête.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuut……tu vas réveiller tous le monde lui dit une voie a sa gauche…

-Evans ???

-Tais toi un peu….tu n'aurais jamais dû te réveiller ….tu fais trop de bruits… 

Il fut soulagé de la voir en bonne santé et toujours munie de son humour sarcastique. Il laissa un silence et essaya de distinguer les formes de la petite ombre recroquevillée contre les barreau du lit….

Il découvrit finalement ce qui l avait éveillé….la pluie tombait en averse dehors et provoquait de grands bruits en  martelant les fenêtres de l infirmerie….

-Ca fait combien de temps que je dort ???demanda t il d une voie un peu enrouée 

-Mmmmh….pour être exact….2 jours et maintenant 3 heures !!

-KÔA ??

-Tais toi un peu….tu vas réveiller toute l école

-Mais ….mais comment tu sais ….tu es là à me regarder dormir depuis deux jours ou quoi…. ??

Elle secoua la tête et pointa du menton le calendrier accroché non loin d eux

Puis un silence pesant revint…

-Qu est ce qui c est passé….l autre soir

-(Silence)

-Je ne comprend plus rien….

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, mais James put apercevoir dans le noir…un petit sourire

Il essaya de placer autre chose mais il fut coupé par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant …..Lily sursauta ….et tourna furtivement la tête du coté de la fenêtre….L éclair qui vint quelques secondes après lui permit d entrevoir le visage effrayé de la jeune fille

-Euh….Po…Potter…est ce que je peux venir dans ton lit…. ??demanda t elle d une  petite voie tremblante

James avait dû mal comprendre….

Avant qu il ne réponde , un second coup de tonnerre encore plus puissant que le premier retentit et fit trembler les carreau de la chambre….Lily n attendit pas, sauta de son lit et se précipita dans celui de James en manquant de ce prendre les pied dans ses draps….Elle entra rapidement dans ses couverture en jetant des regard inquiet en direction du ciel….lorsque l éclair apparut juste après, elle cacha sa tête sous le drap blanc du jeune homme comme une petite fille apeurée …..James avait du mal a ce rendre compte que Lily Evans était dans SON LIT

Il la regarda et sourit en voyant sa petite tête ressortir de sous les couvertures

-Hahahaha…

-Quoi ???répondit elle en fronçant les sourcil le visage encore alerte

-Tu es marrante….tu es la fille qui a le plus de caractère….la fille a qui cela ne dérange pas de se battre en duel avec un groupe de Serpentards….la seul fille dans cette école qui a réussi a me foutre une claque….la seul fille qui supporte le fardeau d avoir une pierre noir en guise de cœur ….et….tu as peur d un orage !!

-Mais ….euh….pas du tout….je…

Elle fut encore coupée par le rugissant d un coup de tonnerre 

Elle se colla au jeune homme et enfouit sa tête dans son cou…

-Je rêve….tu  flippes vraiment des éclairs….moi qui te prenais pour la fille la plus courageuse de l éco…..WAAAAAH c est quoi ce truc froid…….mais tu es folle…pousse tes pieds… !!

-Non ….toi tu as les jambes toutes chaudes….laisses moi me réchauffer ! Répondit elle en ricanant et en faisant glisser ses mains encore plus froides contre son torse

-WAAAAAAAAH….pousse toi …pousse toi….c est quoi ce glaçon humain….AARGH !! 'me touche pas

-Mais si…mais si…

Et il continua a essayer d éviter les mains et les pieds de la jeune fille…Alors que celle ci continua de les lui coller……

 Lily se coinça  sur lui ….les mains posées sur le coussin de chaque coté de la tête du jeune homme….elle lui lança un regard malicieux et fit doucement  monter et descendre ses pieds contre les jambes masculine de James…..Elle avait beau avoir les pieds congelés…sa peau était douce….

Le jeu de « je te refroidis » stoppa net…..elle resta immobile et arrêta de bouger ses pieds….

Leur visages étaient prêt au point qu il n avait aucune difficulté a discerner ses pupilles dilatées….ses yeux était plus vert que jamais…..Cette lueur dans ses yeux avait disparu….on aurait dit que l éternel barrière qui les séparait venait de s évanouir….ses yeux ne transmettaient plus la douleur d une lourde charge ….mais la joie de vivre…..

Son visage enfantin avait beaucoup plus de couleurs et ce sourire….ce sourire qu il n avait jamais vu……Le tout la rendait encore plus belle…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn et continua de se noyer dans le puis sans fond vert émeraude….

-Qu est ce qu il c est passé la nuit ou je t ai vu dans le lac ??demanda t il d une voie infiniment douce

Elle sourit mais ne bougea pas…

-Je ne sais vraiment pas…..mais je te dois beaucoup….

-Quoi….alors cette lumière et cette forme noir c était…..enfin ça voulait dire que….c est fini ???

Elle acquiesça en faisant involontairement glisser de longues mèches rousses qui vinrent effleurer son visage

-Comment tu as fais ??

-Oh….ça j allais justement te le demander…Répondit elle en continuant de le regarder

-Et bien je…

-Je ne me souviens que de très peu de chose lorsque je me transforme !coupa t elle …..mais en tous cas…..je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette chose si douce….je n en est aucun souvenir….mais c était doux et agréable…..et c est ce qui m a permis de combattre….c est grâce a ça que j ai pu me libérer….Qu est ce que c était ??

Il la regarda et savoura son visage délicat….Ses traits fins et sensuels….

-Tu veux que je te le dise…. ?

-Oui…..c est ce qui m a sauvé !!

Il fit passer une seconde fois sa main dans ses cheveux et approcha la tête de la jeune fille prêt de son visage….

Lily ne se débattit pas…..mais James sentit tout son corps se contracter….Il lui déposa un long baisé passionnel sur ses lèvres sucrées…..Elle ferma les yeux et fut emporté par l amour qu il lui faisait partager…..ses muscles se détendirent et elle fit passer ses bras autour de lui….et continua de l embrasser….

Il la recula avec un peu d insistance et la dévisagea du regard….

Celle ci lui répondit par un grand sourire…

-Si tu savais comment je regrette de ne pas t avoir prévenu avant…..je ne pouvais pas me permettre de t aimer alors que tu allais souffrire….

-Et là….était ce seulement une façon de te remonter le morale.. ??demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils 

-Non….c était le moyen de te faire comprendre que je n ai cessé de penser a toi…. !!répondit elle en caressant son bras

Un 4em coups de tonnerre retentit ce qui la fit une fois de plus sursauter…..il passa ses bras autour d elle pour la réconforter.

Lily se rétracta contre lui….. frémissante.

-Je ….je voudrais te remercier….dit elle d une voie timide

-De quoi ??

-Pour la nuit dernière…. Tu m as délié de ce cauchemar que je pensais éternel…Continua t elle en levant son visage vers lui

-Ne t en fais pas…..il nous reste encore toute l année….

Elle fit un large sourire….et rapprocha son visage du sien…..

-J insiste pour te remercier…..tous de suite !dit elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes….

James frôla de ses mains le dos de la jeune fille et la serra encore plus fort contre lui….

-Si tu savais a qu elle point je t aime !!lâcha t il en reprenant son souffle 

Lily caressa de son doigt fin les lèvres sensuel  du jeune homme….

-Toi non plus….tu n as pas idée….Finit elle par chuchoter presque entre ses lèvres  

                                                                                                  THE END

ALLELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

C est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ….alors…vous zavez aim ??hééhéh j espère que oui…et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d avoir suivit l histoire jusqu a la fin…eput être était ce trop rapide…mmmmh ?je sais pas trop…^^

J ai crut que je n allais jamais finir cette histoire….raaah ça fais du bien…

Bon et bien si vous avez aimé cette fic….allez voir l autre qui es plus fixé sur Remus…mais c est dans le même genre et j avou que je la trouve aussi simpa que celle l

Musmus


End file.
